A Hero and His Witch
by StreamingViking
Summary: An SI made using the Worm CYOA where I become a Dragon Slaying Hero and Taylor a minion making Witch, where we fight in the Holy Grail War for our wishes.
1. Chapter 1 - Day 1 - Part 1

Description: An SI made using the Worm CYOA where I become a Dragon Slaying Hero and Taylor a minion making Witch, where we fight for our wishes.

xxx

I pulled my chair closer to my table and booted up my laptop, I wanted to write my other stories but, an idea had lodged into my head, and it refused to leave. So, I decided to scratch my metaphorical itch.

I made my way to the Worm CYOA page to determine my powers for my new self-insert. Some people think that using that CYOA was a cheap thing to do and let too annoying Mary Sue stories. And I agreed somewhat with that sentiment. And because of that, I had decided to limit my power somewhat.

I hit the link, and the CYOA showed up on my screen. I already had something of a game plan and looked over the options to see if it was viable and if my math was correct, it was.

I choose Standard Mode giving me 5pt to start with. I made my way down to powers, and my eyes landed on the Gamer. I was tempted to take it but, decided against it, I was going to save that for later. I went down to Servants, and I choose the OG Hero of Justice Siegfried costing me 4pt, leaving me one left. I then got down to the Twins sections and selected Sting and Escalation (Lung's Shard). Which left me at -3pt.

To bring it up to plus, I went down to Disadvantages and chose Geas. Mine was that I could not tell anybody about canon Worm so I couldn't tell anyone about the events to come.

The next I choose was the Wanted one and selected the standard of ABB, E88, and PRT. Which brought me back to +2pt.

I then went down to the crossover I wanted and choose Type-Moon which gave me an extra 2pt. Because anything crossed over with Nasu made the world worse.

And so, I made my way back up to Advantages and choose a companion and pumped 4pt into it. One for the cost of the Advantage the rest for buying of powers and as my partner I selected Taylor. I went back up to the powers section to choose hers, and for that, I picked Apprentice Powers.

I had 6pt to do good with and choose Thaumaturgy (Archive), Wand Magic (Archive), and finally, for last point I choose Aura, and her Semblance was Animation in the vein of Big Mom.

Having chosen my powers, I opened my Word Document to begin writing but, when I did pain surged through my head and my vision went black.

Xxx

The cold and wet February wind surged through Brocton Bay as Taylor Hebert walked home after another shitty day of school. Having been tormented yet again by the trio that had been the bane of existence for a year and a half.

But, that they did no longer face her, she no longer cared about what they did to her. For nothing compared to what they had done a month ago.

A month ago, she had been looked in her locker, by the trio and to make it worse they had filled it with trash.

A month ago, she had made a deal to get powers.

That's right she had powers now, but they were different from everybody else. Hers were magic, Taylor Hebert could now cast spells. But, they had come at a cost.

For the time, she had been trapped in her locker she had called out for help, for anything to help her, and something had answered her plea. It had called itself **Alaya** and as Taylor had later come to learn due to the mental archive that went along with her power it was **Humanities Will to Survive**. And I had wanted to make a deal with Taylor, that in exchange for getting out and overcome the toxins in her body, and getting powers. Taylor would have to serve it in life and afterlife. Taylor had said yes.

And now a month later, Taylor still didn't know what she was supposed to do for the being, but she had an idea of it. However, Taylor still felt like she had gotten the short end of the stick.

Now for the powers that **Alaya** had given her. She could use three different magic systems. **Magecraft** , **Wand Magic** , and **Aura**. For the first two, she had been granted a sort of mental archive for what she could do with it, a shit ton to say the least and Taylor was still trying figure out all that she could do with it.

Her third power **Aura** had sadly not come with any sort instruction manual, only two words **Aura** and **Semblance** so it had taken her some time to figure out what it did and could do. And as soon as she figured out what her **Semblance** was, it was evident in hindsight for according to her **Magecraft Archive**. **Aura** seemed to be related to the Third True Magic, and her **Semblance** was an expression of her **Origin** it being **Control,** so her **Semblance** allowed her to animate and control none living things.

There was, however, a limit it, as she quickly found out. It relieved on the amount mass she animated. She could animate a lot of small things or one large thing, her maximum seemed to be about 70kg before not being able to. However, within in that mass limit, she could animate anything the funniest thing that she did with had been animating a few brooms to clean her Workshop.

Taylor let her meanderings go as she took out her key and opened the door to her house, she entered and closed the door behind her.

Taylor took off her jacket and shoes and made her way into the living room and walked over to the home phone to see if anybody had called it. And to her not surprise the answering machine was blinking indicating that somebody had left a message. Taylor pressed the button to play, and the machine figuratively came to life.

" _Taylor,"_ That was dad's voice. _"I'm sorry to say but, I'm going to work late tonight, so I won't be home for dinner, so you're going to have to make yourself. See you later."_

The machine went silent, and Taylor could only sigh. "Typical," she said to herself as she went down into her Workshop, that was formerly known as the basement.

Taylor entered her Workshop, going the through the **Wards** and **Bounded Fields** that covered the door to it, she had taken some pride in those.

Her Workshop itself was very simplistic and clean, a few ongoing projects and **Mystic Codes** were still laying on her main workbench. All her other stuff was stored away in the Space Cabinet she had made. Space Expansions Spells were fucking fantastic for storing things into small spaces.

Taylor walked over to the cabinet and withdrew the item she needed to do what she came down here to do. She placed the bucket of lead-blood paint down onto the floor and animated the insides with her **Semblance**.

The liquid came out of the bucket and moved across the ground to become the shape, Taylor willed in into. Only a few seconds later the paint had shifted into the **Magic Circle** she needed for this **Ritual**.

She lifted her hand into the air and removed the spell that kept the image on it hidden away. There was once an ordinary hand, three **Command Seals** shimmered into existence. Taylor held her hand towards the **Magic Circle** she had just made and opened her **Magic Circuits** up, with an image of a rose wilting. She converted a small part of the infinite source of **Od** her **Wand Magic** had given her into **Prana,** and she focused on what she wanted to summon. She wanted someone who was a real hero, somebody who could help her fight the gangs of the city, somebody who could be her friend and not betray and so Taylor began chanting.

" **Ye first, O silver, O iron.  
O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract.  
Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg.  
Let the descending winds be as a wall.  
Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.  
Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.  
Five perfections for each repetition.  
And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!  
Set.  
Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.  
If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.  
I make my oath here.  
I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven.  
I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.  
Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,  
come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!"**

As she finished the chant, the circle seemed to blow up, filling the Workshop up with smoke. For a second disappointment filled Taylor's heart she thought, she failed to do the ritual properly. But, her hope was elevated as she saw a shadow standing in the smoke.

She quickly cast a spell to remove the smoke, to see the Servant she had summoned looked like.

Taylor didn't regret that decision as the person standing in the **Magic Circle** was the most handsome man, she had ever seen. Armor covered his muscular body, long white hair was atop his head, and a long sword was hanging on his back.

"Servant Saber has answered your summons," the man said. "I ask of you, are you, my Master?"

"Yes." Was the only thing that she could say.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1 - Part 2

Darkness

Darkness was all that I saw, and the pain was all I felt as information poured into my brain.

Skill, knowledge, and memories were being crammed into my head at an exponential rate all it, mixing with my own.

I got the memories of a man who had slain a dragon, memories of a man who sacrificed himself for a friend, memories of a man who wanted to become a Hero of Justice.

It was how Siegfried and I became one, a being who was different from whose it been before.

And so, the last drop of information poured into my head, and I saw the light and smoke? Wait for what?

The place I was standing in was filled with smoke, and I couldn't see anything except an outline of a person in front of me.

I was about to say something but, then the smoke disappeared, and I could clearly see now who I was standing in front of.

At first glance, one could have easily mistaken her for a boy, that with her feminine shapes not being that obvious, because of her clothes. But, a quick look at her face one could clearly see that she was a girl. She had green eyes, long curly brown hair, and a beautiful face.

Yep, that was clearly Taylor, who stood in front of me and now to say that iconic line.

"Servant Saber has answered your summons," I said. "I ask of you, are you, my Master?"

"Yes," was the only thing to come out of her mouth. And oh boy she blushed and looked like she was about faint from embarrassment.

We were off to a great start.

Xxx

So, after regaining her composure, Taylor had invited out her Workshop and into her kitchen. And from the small glimpse of it, I had to say that Taylor had made proper use of the powers I had chosen in CYOA for her to use.

We left the Workshop or rather the basement and made our way up to the kitchen. And I had to say the Hebert home was rather quaint.

"Would like to have anything to drink Saber?" Taylor asked me awkwardly, dear god she was adorable.

"Yes, please. Do you have any soda perhaps?" Cause I needed my sugary beverages.

Taylor just blinked confoundedly at me but, nodded and went over to the fridge, while I took a seat at the kitchen table. Taking **Balmung** of my back and placing it against the wall.

A moment later Taylor turned back from the fridge, holding in her hands two cans of Pepsi, it was no Fanta but, it would do.

She took a seat in front of me, giving me my can. I graciously accepted it from her and opened it, taking a sip that hit just the right spot. I placed the can on the table and thanked her for the drink. Taylor began blushing lightly again.

"So, Saber how do you know what soda is? Cause I don't think they had any during your time." Taylor asked.

"Ah, Master I know what it is due to the fact when a Servant is summoned. He or She is granted information about the time they have been summoned into as to not suffer culture shock by the Holy Grail. So, when you asked me what I wanted I went through what drinks exist in this time, and that stood out to me." I answered her.

"Ah okay, that makes sense. Wait, what do you mean by Holy Grail?"

Ah yes, The Holy Grail. Now there was a cluster fuck I had managed to create when I decided to cross this world over with Type-Moon. And it was very much different from the normal one. Now it wasn't a Great Holy Grail War like in Apocrypha. But, there was more than the standard amount Servants available due to Gunner, Avenger, Shielder, and Ruler being viable Classes to summon in this War.

Heck, even the creation of this world's Heaven's Feel was different from the norm. Instead of being founded the Einzbern, Zolgen, Tohsaka, and Zelretch. Here the Tohsaka had been replaced by Paracelsus. And they made the Grail together in 1541 and when 70 years later the 1st Holy Grail War began. Another difference was that after every War the Grail teleported a new place to recharge and this time it was in Brocton Bay.

"Saber," I was brought of my thoughts by Taylor calling my title.

"Sorry Master, I was in deep thoughts there." I apologized. "So, what was your question again?"

"What, did you mean by the Holy Grail giving you information?" She asked once again, looking a bit agitated.

"It means exactly what I said, Master."

"But, what Grail, and stop calling me Master, my name is Taylor."

"Okay, Master," she looked so adorable trying to glare at me. "But, are you telling me that you don't know about the War."

Taylor's eyes widened in shock. "War, what War?"

"Why the War for the Holy Grail of course. This that not why summoned me, to help win the war and grant your wish."

Taylor just gave me a weird look before answering. "No, no I didn't, I know about the Grail now," I seemed her archive had just given her the information about the War. "But, I didn't summon you for that."

"So, why did you summon me, Taylor?" I was genuinely curious about this, for what reason would she want to summon a Servant that didn't involve the Holy Grail War.

"I wanted to summon a Servant that would me become a hero." She said with a conviction of steel, now this was the Taylor I wanted to work with.

"I think I can help with that," I said with a smile on my lips.

Xxx

After our little talk at the dinner, we went back to her Workshop, where she showed of all that she made since she is gotten her magic. She had most definitely min-maxed her abilities, despite being able to use all knowledge that was given to her.

Taylor had focused most of her efforts on familiar creation in the way of Sasori by making dolls/robots to use in combat. From small to large she had a lot of minions at her disposal.

Taylor also showed me her Cape outfit she wanted to use when we went out to be heroes, as were her own words. From we talked about plans for how to deal with gangs in the city and what to do about the War. Taylor had said that wanted to compete in it since did have a wish but, that it was a secondary goal compared to being a hero and I had commended her for that.

After ending that talk Taylor had wanted to finish her latest Doll, and while she did that. I had taken an opportunity to look at my stats. To see how the other powers, I had chosen had manifested in my servant. Lung's Shard had become the **Skill Draconic Strength Rank: A++** which like normal increased all my physical stats but, unlike Lung, I would become specific dragon namely Fafnir after prolonged use. And Sting had fused with **Balmung** granting it an **Ex-Rank** special mode but, would drain my reserves like crazy. Which wouldn't be a problem as the **Prana** Taylor could provide me with was immense enough to make my **Mana** **Rank: A+** and it did not seem to discomfort her in the slightest.

It was little over five when Taylor had finished her latest doll a lovely thing that shot compressed bullets of **Ether** that could easily go through a meter-thick cement wall.

After that Taylor asked me if I wanted to have lasagna for dinner. I, of course, accepted the offer. And it was during that dinner that Taylor finally came around to asking me who is was.

"So, Saber?" Taylor awkwardly set up the question.

"Yes, Taylor."

"If it's okay with you, may I ask what your name is?"

"Taylor," I began but, was quickly interrupted by her.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I'm sorry for asking, and I'm sorry if I offended you or anything."

"Taylor," I said/yelled again stopping her drabble. "Of course, I would tell, you just had to ask. Well, I'm the Germanic hero Siegfried, the man who slew the dragon Fafnir and bathed in his blood. Pleased to meet you, Taylor." I held out my hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you to Siegfried." And so, we went back to eating and having an awkward small talk.

After dinner, we went into the living-room to watch Tv until we heard Danny come home for work.

Taylor turned around to face me. "You've got to hide my dad just came for work."

I just shook my head and said. "Don't worry, remember, I can do this." And I went into Spirit Form and remembering to take **Balmung** with me.

Taylor just stared awkwardly at the spot I just occupied. "Oh, right Servant, all most forgot about that."

A few seconds later Danny entered the living-room looking very tired. "Hey, Taylor."

"Hey, Dad."

"I can smell that you made dinner."

"I did."

Dear god, you could taste awkward in the air.

"That's good and did you have a good day."

I saw a smile form on Taylor's face. "I did actually, I think I made a new friend."

"That's great Taylor, good to hear you're doing better. Now I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"See you to dad."

Danny just nodded and left, we didn't move until we heard the bedroom door close. I materialized myself again and began talking. "Your father seems like a hardworking man," I stated my observation.

"Maybe a bit too hard working sometimes," Taylor remarked. "We're going out in an hour, so I need to get ready, wait for me on the roof."

I just gave her a nod, and she went back down to her Workshop.

Xxx

An hour later, after putting Danny to proper sleep. Taylor and I were standing on the roof of her home. **Balmung** was on my back, and Taylor was dressed in her Cape costume, which was a red Witch outfit, with a standard Witch hat. In her hand, she was holding a staff, and unlike those used on Halloween, this wasn't a prop. And as a mask, she used one that looked like the one from Darker than Black.

"So, Siegfried who do you want to go for first," Taylor asked me.

"Taylor, please call me Saber while we are out, my name does give away my weak point."

"Fine, as long as you call me Salem."

I just gave her pointed look. "Really, that's what you're going with?"

I couldn't see it but, I could tell that she was blushing. "It was the best I could come up with." She said in a way that was so tsun. "So, who do you wanna hit first?"

"Let's go after those that insults my country first, we can go after the thug that pretends to be a dragon later," I said with what I thought was glee. And it was true I did feel insulted at the existence of the Empire. At least the part of me that was Siegfried did, cause every time I thought about Nazis and anything related to them I felt a surge of anger.

And so I couldn't help but, smile as I jumped to the next rooftop, Taylor or rather Salem right behind me.

Xxx

 **A/N:** I hope I showed of Taylor's personality well enough. And if you want a better idea of what Taylor's outfit looks like, think of what Megumin from Konosuba wears and a lot redder, along with some more frills and slightly longer skirt. Her staff is made of wood and very stylish, I will try to find a good picture of it later.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 1 - Part 3

The evening sky was cloud free, which allowed the early moon to shine down on Taylor and me as we patrolled through what people called E88 Territory. Trying to find somebody trying to commit a crime, which at the moment was going rather poorly as we had yet to find any, during the last thirty minutes we had been patrolling. And Taylor was all too happy to voice her complaints about it.

"Come on we have been running around here for the last half hour, and we haven't found any gang members or Empire Capes making trouble, heck, not even a mugging," Taylor grumbled as we came to rest on another flat rooftop.

"I believe that, is a good thing Master." I chastised her a bit. It wasn't negative way I just wanted Taylor to realize what she had just said.

"I told you, to call me Salem!" She snapped at me. "But, yes, you're right it is a good thing, and I'm sorry I said that but, I'm a bit."

"Frustrated?" I finished for her.

Taylor nodded and continued talking. "Frustrated, is right. I wanted this night to be my big debut, to tell Brocton Bay that a new hero was here." Her voice sounded a bit sad at the end, so I decided to lift her mood.

I placed a gauntlet hand on her shoulder and kneeled to match her height, my eyes looking directly at hers. "Master, there is a lot more to being a hero than just killing or beating the enemy, at least here in the modern age. You have great magical prowess that can easily help people in other ways don't you." I tried to put as much compassion in my voice as possible.

Taylor went still for a bit before answering, "I do," she lifted her mask to side wiping away a few tears that had formed.

"So, don't get all hung up if you don't get to help anybody tonight, there is always tomorrow and if not there, when the day after that, or the day after that day. But, believe me when I say this Master you're going to be a great hero and by Odin, I am going to help you become that hero. So, did that pep talk help?" I asked.

"It did, and that was cheesy as all hell."

"I try my best but, that may have something do with that Mouse Protector cartoon I had watched before we went off." And to my surprise, it was good too, in the same vein as Steven Universe.

Taylor just responded with elbowing my side, only to rub it in pain after having done so.

"So, Master shall we continue to patrol for another half hour before heading back?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do that Saber," Taylor answered, sounding a lot happier now.

And just we were about to start patrolling again was then I heard guns going off not far away from us.

"It seems Master, that I have found the trouble that we have been looking for," I said.

"What is Saber." Taylor inquired.

"I can hear, the sound of gunfire coming from that way." I pointed my finger to the vest to indicate the general area. "So, do you want to check it out and see if we can help."

"I do, I want to help, I can hear gunfire now." I could see blue lines going over Taylor's ear, so she probably reinforcing her hearing to hear, gunfire.

"Let's go then," I said, taking off toward the fight, Taylor following along right beside me, though instead of running she had decided to do the thing Voldemort had done in the seventh movie and was now flying on red smoke.

It didn't even take us a minute to arrive at the scene where the sound was coming from.

We came to a stop on one of the buildings to survey the situation, before jumping into the fray. It was easy to see what was happening with four police cars and one SWAT van acting as barriers. Protecting the officers, from bullets fired by the Empire goons on the other side of the crossroad. Their shaved heads quickly giving them away. It seemed the fight had yet to go bad as couldn't see any dead bodies at the moment but, that was sure to change soon.

"So, do you have a planned Master?" I had one of my own but, I wanted to hear what Taylor would do.

"I have."

"So, let's hear it."

"You're going jump down there and have them draw their fire at you, and when their attention is on you, I'm going to sneak up behind them summon away their guns and then knock them out with my **Stupefy Gems** ," Taylor told her plan, which was much better than mine. Which just involved me jumping down and then going all Terminator 2 on them while Taylor tended to the police officers.

And as, soon as I was done thinking I saw one of the Empire goons bring out an RPG.

"Okay, doing plan now!" I yelled as jumped into the middle of the street right in the path of the rocket, taking it right to the chest, where it exploded. And like any non-magical weapon against a Servant it did absolutely dick against me. It rather felt like a gentle summer breeze instead. The smoke created by the rocket-propelled grenade cleared, and the sound gunfire had stopped. As everyone fighting was probably looking at me, I smirked slightly at stunned Nazis in front of me as I drew **Balmung** from its sheath.

"Was that all you had."

What followed was the resume of gunfire with the shout of "Cape." I just stood there taking the fire. All the bullets fired just repelled of my armor and skin. Like in that scene in Superman Returns.

And when the firing suddenly and was then replaced by shouts of surprise and cursing. Until that stopped with a loud cry of " **Stupefy**." Red light and bodies hitting the asphalt. A second later Taylor walked out between the cars, I couldn't see it, but I was sure she was smiling as walked over to me.

"It seems that your plan worked perfectly Master." I praised her, and there she almost tripped over her legs.

"Don't praise me like that then people can hear you." Taylor chastised me.

"Of course, Master. Now I think these officers wants to talk to us." We turned around to see one of the men walk over to us, I quickly sheathed **Balmung** as the man stopped in front of us.

"On behalf me and my men, I thank you for your assistance." The man gave us a light bow.

"You're welcome sir." Taylor and I said at the same time.

"Now could I get the two of you to give statements while my men cuff the skinheads, and I want that done before I'm done is that understood." The man yelled at the other officers.

"Yes, sir!" came the return yell from them.

"Now, your names first please?"

"Siegfried." Taylor gave me a quick look before she said hers.

"Salem."

"Great, now could you tell me what happened from your perspective?" And so, we said how we heard the gunfire, arriving at the scene, making our plan, and when executing it. "And I must say that was quite the efficient plan young lady." I was pretty sure Taylor was blushing at the compliment. And it totally wasn't my fault what I said next embarrassed her further.

"Of course, it was, my little sister here is a tactical genius," I said grinding her head and squashing her hat.

"Siegfried!" Taylor yelled in embarrassment, she batted away my hand and striated out her hat. That also when one of the officers ran over to us.

"Captain! All perpetrators have been arrested, cuffed, and another SWAT prisoner van have been called for, their weapons have also been confiscated." The officer reported.

"Good work, Officer Anderson. How long until the van arrives."

"Six minutes at least Captain."

"Good, now back to the others officer."

"Yes, Captain." The officer left and headed back to his coworkers. The Captain turned his attention back to us.

"I say it once, and I say it once again thank you for saving our hide and our lives, especially from that RPG. So, as a thank you, would you take this." He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked to be a card. I took and gave it a look over, there were just a name and a phone number on it. "That's my contact information if you're ever in need of information or help just call."

"You give this just to anybody?" I asked, holding the card between my fingers.

"To anybody? No. To people who didn't make my wife a widow and my daughter fatherless? Yes, I do." The Police Captain said in utter seriousness.

"We thank you for your trust," Taylor took the card from me and gave it a look over. "Captain Stacy." She placed the card in one of the pockets.

"Now, I too get back to my men, see you, two heroes, later." and as he finished speaking was when I felt it. A presence, a very specific presence, the presence of a Servant, and the night just took a turn for the worst.

"Captain Stacy I would urge you and your men to hide, for we aren't out of the fire just yet," I stated.

He stared wide-eyed at me. "Capes?" he asked. I just give him a nod in response. "Shit, are they close?" another nod. "Be careful the two you, I have the boys call the PRT." he finished and ran over to his coworkers.

"Is it?" I heard Taylor ask.

"Yes, another Servant is close by, so be ready." I drew **Balmung** and got into my stance ready to attack and defend at any moment. I tried to sense for the Servant more trying to detect its presence better and we only thing I got was it was inside a twenty-meter radius I couldn't see so maybe it in Spirit Form still. Waiting for its Master to command it.

"How disappointing, not being able to retrieve a single target on their own." Came a voice from seemingly everywhere. Great somebody was pulling a Kayneth. "So, it seems I must do everything on my own but, at least I can get to teach all of you on what happens when you mess with the Empire. Lancer kill all of them and retrieve my men but, start with the wanna be a hero first." The voice announced.

And I heard a very familiar female voice answered. "Yes, Master."

And it was in that moment was glad for my supernatural abilities or else the spear I had just parried would have skewered Taylor on the spot. In a moment of quick thinking, I grabbed the shaft of the spear and threw it and Lancer away from Taylor and quickly moved in front of Taylor to protect her.

And it was when I got look at Lancer. I recognized her on the spot, how could I not, when she stood out so clearly in my memories, her purple armor and spear, her white and azure hair, and a face of true beauty. There stood the woman who played a part in my death.

No!

Not my death, Siegfried's death, Brünnhilde.

"Sigurd," I heard her mutter under her breath. No, it wasn't Brünnhilde but, it was **Brynhildr** the former Valkyrie and Goddess of War who had loved and killed the wielder of the demonic sword **Gram** , the hero of the **Volsunga Saga** Sigurd.

"Sorry, but I'm not him," I said.

"Oh," I heard the disappointment in her voice. "But, you're close enough for me." And there was the creepy yandere.

"Master, this fight is between her and me so, I need you go to go and find her Master and take him down. Can you do that for me?" I asked Taylor.

"Yes," I heard her answer, before running off to the side and into one of the buildings.

I turned refocused my attention back onto Lancer. "I won't go easy on you."

"I don't expect you to."

We rushed at each other.

Our weapons clashed.

Holy Sword of Dragon Slaying met Spear of Love and Hate.

The first battle of the Seventh Holy Grail War began.


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 1 - Part 4

A shockwave was created as our weapons clashed, hard enough to break the windows and the ground beneath us. More and more was created, as I continued to fight Lancer. Defending against her onslaught as best as I could, but due to her being faster than me she got a few hits in. But, I received no damage as she wasn't strong enough to overcome **Armor of Fafnir**. That could however quickly change if she used her **Primordial** **Rune** , to temporarily increase her strength to a higher **Rank**.

I backed away from Lancer to recuperate, after our exchange that lasted three minutes and to get a view of the fight, and had we wrecked the area from our exchange of blades. The road was completely cracked, and glass laid on the sidewalk.

I took a breath and went full speed towards Lancer while trusting my sword, recreating Dante's move Stinger, which I when tried to follow up with a Million Stab. I only got in ten minor wounds before Lancer stopped the attack with her spear and kicked me in the stomach. Stunning me for a moment but, instead of following up on the kick, she retreated a bit away from me.

"Our, little fight has been fun dear, but I'm afraid we are going end our battle her **Primordial Rune: Isstolpe!** " I didn't have an **Instinct Skill** but, felt the danger and was the only thing that prevented me from becoming a pillar of ice, on the street. And I dodged, again and again, avoiding the pillars of ice Lancer was making. I did so until I felt my back hit an icy wall, fuck the bitch had looked me.

I could only see Lancer smile perversely, at me for finally realizing she had me trapped. But, I would be damned if I lost here, so I activated **Draconic Strength**.And I felt it Immediately take effect, my body grew slightly taller, and I could feel new appendages forming underneath my skin,

"Sorry my love but, this is the end." Statted Lancer, who was now floating a few feet off the ground, she pointed her spear at me and chanted. " **Primordial Rune: Surturbrann!** " A giant ball of fire shot from the head of the spear towards me and hit home and exploded causing the area of ice to become one of fire. This was most definitely an **A+-Rank** spell as I actually felt pain and felt my flesh boil and my skin becoming scorched by the heat.

I fought through the pain and jumped out of the inferno created by Lancer, meeting her in midair using my new temporary wings, much to her surprise.

She tried to fly away, but, in a surprise move I grabbed her spear and swung it and Lancer back down to the ground. Where she landed on her back with such force that, it lost and cracked even further.

Before Lancer could recover, I flew back down and held her by the throat with my now larger and more draconic hand.

"No, hard feelings right love?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course, not dear." At her answer, I took **Balmung** and pierced her stomach with it, killing her. A few seconds later she disappeared in a flair of **Ether Particles**.

I sheathed **Balmung** and deactivated **Draconic Strength** making my transformation slowly recced. I was glad that I had chosen, Lung's Shard during my build or Lancer would have certainly have killed me just now. Now I just had to wait for Taylor to defeat the Magus that was hiding so that we could head back to her house.

Xxx

 _Now, where are you?_ Taylor though as she ran from the battle between Saber and Lancer like he had told her to. And he had been right about that, cause if Saber hadn't been there, Lancer would have skewered Taylor on her spear.

Now, she had to defeat Lancer's Master, cause if the Master was dead, then the Servant lose its source of **Prana**. But, Taylor had to find the Master first, so she had run into one of the buildings on that had an open door, to hide and cast her spell safely.

" **Homenum Revelio Sonar Maxima**." Taylor activated the spell that would find the Master, she felt the spell reach out and show her the location of all the humans within a block. Most were within their apartments but, one was standing on top of a roof, while no one else was.

 _Found you,_ Taylor thought, now she just needed to get the Master, and unlucky for him, Taylor had come prepared for any situation.

She reached into her pocket and summoned one of her Dolls to her hand and took it out into the open. She animated it with her **Semblance** and activated the spells on it. One of them allowed Taylor to see through the dolls eyes, go there and find the Master, commanded the Doll. It obeyed and flew out of her, and up the stairs of the apartment and left broke right through the rooftop access door. Taylor saw the roof through Doll's eyes before it turned to the left and headed towards the other roof where her spell had located the Master.

As it crossed the street, Taylor got a quick look, at Saber's and Lancer's fight and how much damage to the area they were causing. The Doll when finished flying over the street and was now on the other roof. And just like she had guessed, she saw the man who was Lancer's Master, and she easily recognized who he was.

The shaved blond hair, red mask, and outfit easily gave it away, for she had seen him many times one the internet and the news. This Victor was one of the many Capes of the Empire, and one she readily believed was a Magus, a term her power supplied her with. And that was also when she, finally accepted that she wasn't the only one who could use magic, a fact she should have realized, from the knowledge **Alaya** had given her.

But, she had to be careful, for Victor was a very dangerous man, who was wanted for many crimes. And was one of the three Empire capes, who PHO said, should have Kill Order. Due to the fact, that he had killed almost as many people as Hookwolf had. Taylor had a plan, now she just needed to execute it.

First, she had her Doll attack, Victor. She through the Dolls eyes rush Victor and tripping possible **Bounded Fields** the man had created around him. Taylor saw Victor pull out a gun and shoot her Doll with bullets, that hit way too hard for a pistol of that size. But, it was no great loss as the Doll, Taylor had used had just been a recon one. It had fulfilled its purpose and given her Victor's location.

So, now she could use one of the most useful spells, her **Wand Magic** had given her, **Apparation**. Taylor focused on the image in her mind and **Apparated** , right next to Victor was standing. But, instead of giving gave the Cape a shock, like Taylor, had been hoping for at her sudden appearance. He had instead moved like a professional and slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying, to the other end of the roof. Thankfully due to her **Aura** the move hadn't done any damage to her but, knocking the wind out of her.

"So, do you wish to fight me, little girl," Victor spoke with a German accent, as he looked directly at Taylor. "If so, when let me show you how a fight between Magi is done." Taylor saw the glow on Victor's left hand to unravel and turn into a string, that shot towards her at high speed. Taylor barely managed to dodge the attack, she rolled to the and had to do so again, as the string bent and tried to strike her again. The string tried to hit her again but, missed again, this it struck the roof and made a hole straight through it.

Taylor couldn't but, swallow as the string retreated back to Victor.

Xxx

Victor couldn't help but, smile as he watched through Lancer's eyes her, fight Saber. The match was mostly equal now, but Victor that Lancer would win due to her superior speed and **Skills**. And after that, they would defeat the rest of the Servants and win the Holy Grail War.

And he Viktor Von Einzbern would obtain The Third True Magic and take over Old Man Acht's position as the head of the family.

Victor couldn't help but, feel a surge of anger as his thoughts went to his family. He could remember when he had declared a failure of Magus by them. And what was worse, was that had been true, he had been born with few **Magic Circuits** and of poor quality. So, terrible that he couldn't even use **Wishcraft** to overcome it.

So, his family had cast him aside only to be used as go-between them and Gesselshaft. But, when he had become a Parahuman, during an attack made by a group of heroes on a meeting he was attending, Viktor had gotten powers. Powers that suited him perfectly and even made him aware of his **Origin Theft**. And so he went around using the name Victor, for he would always now win. From biology to knitting, he stole everything he could get a hold of.

He could even steal knowledge from other Magi and with his **Origin** active even their **Magic** **Circuits**. And because that he finally gained prestige within his family. So, much so that he got sent here to Brockton Bay, to join the Empire and win the Holy Grail, he was currently participating in. But, first, he would have to beat the current opponent.

Victor was brought out of his thoughts, as he was alerted by his **Bounded Fields** that something was heading towards him. He pulled out his **Mystic Code** pistol he had made, after having been inspired by a particular man. Victor shot the thing going towards him, it went down on the third shot. He didn't move from his spot but, instead, he used **Reinforcement** on his eyes, to get a better look at the object.

It looked to be a form of Doll. _So, it seems that Saber's Master is making her move against me._ Victor decided to contact Lancer. _Lancer the fight now, we need to get going._

As finished the message, Victor heard a loud pop right next to him but, instead of backing away like anybody else would do. He instead turned around, **Reinforced** his arm and punched the girl that had just appeared in the stomach.

But, instead of his going through it, he instead felt some sort of barrier against his fist, and instead, his punch sent the girl to the other side of the roof.

He saw the girl recover from his, and Victor could hear her slightly gasping for air. So, the barrier hadn't completely negated his attack, so Victor wondered if he hit harder, he could he break it. And so because that barrier, it seemed his gun would be useless for most of the fight but, would he still keep it out, if he needed it.

He also got a good look at her costume, and he hated it on sight it was such an insult to Magi, and the hat just made it worse. But, he didn't dismiss her staff, as that thing had the potential to be a **Mystic Code**. But, the mask she was wearing was, an excellent addition definitely intimidating to some, his Fashionista skills told him.

"So, do you wish to fight me, little girl." Victor addressed the wannabe hero. "If so, when let me show you how a fight between Magi is done."

After Victor had finished talking, he settled on the spell to use. He used, and Alchemy spell to transmute his glove into a string with the strength of steel he could manipulate.

He tried to attack the girl, but she had better instincts than Victor would have expected a girl her age to have and managed to dodge three of his attacks but, only by a hairs breath.

He pulled the string back and began talking. "Do, you really think that you can beat me, girl. You maybe have talent but, I have years of experience fighting other Magi, so what hope do you have of beating me." Victor saw the girls eyes glare at him through her, mask. Good, he was making her angry, and angry people made mistakes. "So, girl before I kill you, I would like to know how you are.

"I'm Salem, and I'm a hero" Salem as it were answered his question. And he wanted to laugh at her.

"You. A hero? Please don't make me laugh, you're no hero, just a little girl playing pretend, you should have stayed home with your mommy. Now let me welcome you into the Moonlit Word, Salem." He announced, he was about to attack when he felt it. The connection he had to Lancer, the stream of **Prana** he had been sending to her disappeared.

 _Shit!_ Was all Victor could think, at the disappearance of the link. But, that moment of absence had cost him, as he heard Salem cast a spell.

" **Reducto."** To that Victor quickly made a wall of **Ether** using his **Wishcraft** to do it, bypassing the utilization of an aria.

The spell Salem had cast collided with his wall, and to Victor's shock, a giant hole got created in the center.

 _How, the Hell! Can a single word aria do so much damage_? Victor thought and when his arrived at a horrifying thought. _Is she using_ _ **High-Speed Divine Words**_ _?_ He had to kill Salem quickly or else he would himself die soon.

He focused back on his string and had it split into five smaller ones, he now could use to attack and had them attack Salem. But, this time she wouldn't be able to dodge them, however, instead of dodging she cast another spell.

" **Prohibere Movere**." And all five strings stopped moving and looked like they had been frozen time. Victor tried to will them to move but, found he couldn't. "Sorry, Victor this fight is over I'm done playing, **Terebrare Corde**." A bolt of **Prana** flew from the staff towards him. Victor let go of his immobile strings and move to the right. But, instead of going straight the bolt curved towards Victor and hit his chest dead on.

Victor staggered backward and looked down at his chest and saw a hole where his heart used to be. He fell down as his vision went black and blood came out of his mouth.

Xxx

Taylor was slightly hyperventilating as she stood next to Victor's dead body, a person she had just killed, and now she was ventilating even harder than before. As emotions ran through her at the action, she had just, done.

Taylor felt all kinds emotions at the moment, but the worst offenders were the guilt and disgust she felt having killed Victor, and she didn't know why. Why was she feeling guilt, Victor had been a terrible human being destroyed many innocent lives, and the world would be a better place without him. Heck, some people would be happy that he was gone, so why was she feeling guilty having killed an evil person.

Was it, because she could have taken him down without killing him, she could just as easily have stunned him and given him to the police. But, when he would just haven broken out within a day and be back on the street causing more harm to others. Taylor quickly rationalized to herself, so it was a good thing that she had killed him. But, if that was so, when why did she still feel guilt for killing him.

Taylor didn't want to feel that anymore, and she just wanted to go home back with Saber and go to sleep and deal with her emotions. But, she needed to give Victors body to the police. So, Taylor walked over to the body that was now smelling like shit. She grabbed it and **Apparated** down into the street with it.

There she walked away from Victor's body and over to Saber, who was talking with Captain Stacy again. Taylor saw him look away from the Captain and over to her.

"Hey, Salem did you beat the Master?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I did." She said in a solemn voice.

"Did, you kill him, Salem?" Taylor just gave him a nod in response. "Well, how do you feel at the moment?"

"Like, I want to throw up and cry." She answered honestly.

"Ah, the first time is always the worst, trust me you fell better soon. So who was it."

"It was Victor an Empire Cape, can we go home?"

"Sure, but first can you fix up the street if you're up to it?"

Taylor a quick look at the destroyed road and decided that yes she could. "I can do that." Taylor began gathering **Prana** for the spell and released it, " **Reparo**." A moment later the entire street looked it had never been broken.

"Alright, let's get back. And Captain! Victor's body is over there. Talk to you later." In moment Taylor **Apparated** both her and Saber back to her Workshop. There Taylor took off her costume and told Saber, that she would see him tomorrow, deciding to sort out her feelings when to as her head hit the bed and she fell asleep.

Xxx

In a candle lit room somewhere in Brockton Bay. A man with spiky white hair and tanned skin sat, he was dressed in black clothes, with a red shroud on top.

He was seated in a chair as he looked over a chess board but, this one only contained eleven pieces. "It seems that the first battle of the War has finished."

"Who were the fighters?" Another person in the room asked.

"Lancer and Saber were the one fighting."

"And who was the winner?"

"It was Saber who won the battle."

"Good, I will notify the overseer of our participation in the war and inform our partner of the results."

"Just, don't take to long or I begin to miss your company.

"Do not mock me, Ruler. Door me, Brockton Bay Catholic Church."

Xxx

 **A/N:** I hope I made the fights scenes good enough and Taylor's first dash trauma show well. Also can anyone you tell me how you copy the text from the PHO Interlude Generator, cause I can't.


	5. Interlude 1 - PHO and Chris

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, Kid Win  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

 **Topic: Empire vs. Police. With surprise Cape fight!**  
 **In: Boards** **Cape News** **USA** **Brockton Bay**  
 **45** (Original Poster)  
Posted On Feb 4th, 2011:  
OMG This just happened outside my Apartment twenty minutes ago, and I managed to catch it on my cam [Watch]

 **(Showing page 4 of 107)**

 **BlueHawaii**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
Did the white-haired guy just take an RPG to the chest without a scratch? Holy Brute rating Alexandria.

Edit: Just what kind of strength does that guy and spear girl have to cause so much damage.

 **ManIntheMirror**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
That fight was fucking awesome. But, who the heck are they cause I don't recognize them.

 **ShinnyDiamond**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
that was just awesome and just to ask did any cops get hurt.

 **Thatguywithglasses**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
What did I just see?

 **AlephAnimeLover**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
Thatguywithglasses  
Most anime cape fight cape fight ever!

 **WebbingDownunder**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
Who's the Cape with the witch costume?

 **ElementalBender** (Not a Cape)  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
Spear girl must be all so a powerful thermokinetic if you look at the ice and fire she made.

 **LoseChin563**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
*Jaw drops to the desk*

 **Avidcomplainer**  
Replied On Feb 4th, 2011:  
Man, the audio fucking sucks, you can't hear them talking, only that voice that spoke before spear girl showed up.

 **End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **, 4,** **5** **,** **6** **...** **105** **,** **106** **,** **107**

 **Topic: Empire vs Police. With surprise Cape fight!**  
 **In: Boards** **Cape News** **USA** **Brockton Bay**  
 **45** (Original Poster)  
Posted On Feb 4th, 2011:  
OMG This just happened outside my Apartment twenty minutes ago, and I managed to catch it on my cam [Watch]

 **(Showing page 35 of 109)**

 **Matue The Disappointer**  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
So, does anyone know Which Empire Cape did the voice thing and introduced Lancer? I recognize it but, I can't place it.

 **Timtheoptimist**  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
Matue The Disappointer  
Yeah, I recognize it that's Victor.

 **Average_Man**  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
I second it, I've heard him make some speeches at the Empire Rallies.

 **IknowKongFu** (He Actually Does)  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
I just want to say that the fighting styles of Lancer and Saber were beautiful and it shows that they have years of experience with their weapons.

 **XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Cape Groupie) (Temp-Ban)  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
Are we just going to ignore the fact that Saber straight up killed Lancer? Or am I the only one to have noticed that. Also, why did he have to do that she was sexy?

 **DJbeatJ**  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
XxVoid_CowboyxX  
No, you are not, but she did burst into blue particles a few seconds after Saber killed her. So, there is a large possibility that Lancer was just a projection and her Master was someplace else.

 **Gold Experience**  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
I agree with that but, do we have proper names for Red Witch and Saber yet?

 **Uptownfunk**  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
Gold Experience  
Not, yet.

But, did you all see how she just fixed the street after the fight it was just like magic, and just teleport out afterward.

Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
Hey is that cop they are talking not Captain Stacy I recognize the hair.  
 **Bagrat** (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
Hey, People of this Thread Bagrat here with more news.

So, I've got contacted by my sources about the event that happened earlier tonight.

I didn't get a lot but, I did get the names of our two new heroes.

Saber's Cape name is Sigurd, and the Red Witch is Salem.

 **End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **33** **,** **34** **, 35,** **36** **,** **37** **...** **107** **,** **108** **,** **109**

 **Topic: Empire vs Police. With surprise Cape fight!**  
 **In: Boards** **Cape News** **USA** **Brockton Bay**  
 **45** (Original Poster)  
Posted On Feb 4th, 2011:  
OMG This just happened outside my Apartment twenty minutes ago, and I managed to catch it on my cam [Watch]

 **(Showing page 56 of 110)**

 **Captain Stacy** (Verified Cop) (Captain of BBPD)  
Replied On Feb 5th, 2011:  
This here is Captain Stacy of the BBPD

I have just been given clearance to inform you all what happened yesterday evening at 21:35 PM.

My men and I were transporting unpowered E88 officers to a more secure location. And while we were driving through what the locals call Outer Empire Territory. When we were attacked by 20-30 other E88 members, and we would have lost if it had not been for the two new Independent Heroes Salem and her older brother Sigurd. They managed to take down the E88 members and made it so we could arrest them.

But, before we could depart from the area, we were then attacked by additional E88 reinforcement inform of the Capes Victor and Lancer.

Sigurd and Salem once again assisted us and engaged the two E88 Capes in single combat.

Sigurd fought and killed Lancer, and Salem fought and killed Victor. Both kills were done in self-defense.

After defeating both Capes, they left the area before the PRT/Protectorate arrived.

And to Salem Victor's bounty can be picked up at the PRT Headquarters.

 **End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **54** **,** **55** **, 56,** **57** **,** **58** **...** **108** **,** **109** **,** **110**

Xxx  
Chris ignored the rest of the replies after he read the post made by Captain Stacy. He closed the tab and went back to his latest project he was working on this his new partner. And it was going so much now that he knew what his specialty was, and to think it was something so simple as Modularity. Well, at least Armsmaster was happier with him now, and his progress.

Chris and his new partner only got to work for and a half hour before his went Wards Phone went off. He picked it and saw that he had gotten a new message, he read it and put the phone away again.

"Hey, Archer the Director wants to talk to us in ten."


	6. Chapter 5 - Day 2 - Part 1

I was jousted out my sleep as I heard the smack of a door closing.

My opened eyes turned towards the place sound had come from, and I saw Taylor looking at me. She seemed to want to talk but, didn't know what to say, so I took the initiative.

"Good, morning Taylor," I greeted as stood up from the floor of the Workshop that I had slept on.

"Morning, to you to Saber," She greeted back but, she looked frustrated about something. "Dad, just left for work, so do you want to have some breakfast?"

"I told you, you could call me Siegfried Taylor. And yes, I could go for some food." I answered.

"Great." Said Taylor, as she walked back through the door and out of the Workshop. I just shook my head and followed her up the stairs and into the kitchen. Where I took a seat at the table, there Taylor had already prepared breakfast, though it looked like someone had already had dinner on it. And I guessed that was probably Danny who had just eaten before he left for work.

Taylor took a seat in front of me, and we began putting food on our plates. I just stuck with, toast, chess, strawberry jelly, and apple juice.

And as we ate I decided to strike while the iron had yet to cool.

"So, Taylor?" I asked. "How are you feeling after last night."

She didn't answer, she just looked away from me as if she was ashamed of something.

"Taylor, talk to me, what is it that nagging you?" I asked, trying to put as much concern into my voice.

"I… I killed somebody yesterday, I killed Victor." Taylor stammered as tears began to leak from her eyes.

Oh! Oh, oh, that was right she had done that last night, and now the shock of having done so, had disappeared, and realization had now set in.

I didn't know what to do here.

I wasn't a therapist, and I had only the faintest clue about how the human mind worked. But, what I did have was experience in dealing with what she was going through. Or at least the memories I had gotten from Siegfried had.

"Taylor?" I said, trying to sound like a comforting adult. "I know what you're going through, I've gone through it myself, then I was young and still alive."

She wiped her tears from eyes and looked at me. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course, you didn't get to be a warrior during my time without killing a few people," I answered her. "Maybe not the best person to talk about this. But, trust me when I say this, what you are feeling is an entirely natural reaction for having killed someone." I at least thought it was, I could see and even feel her guilt somewhat over out mental link. But, my/Siegfrieds reaction to killing someone for the first time, it had been at a lot more subdued, just a shimmer of regret before cold acceptance.

"So, you just need to accept you killed someone, move on and whatever guilt or regret you feel right now will vanish down the line." I finished but, that was when Taylor slammed her hands into the table.

"Make them vanish, I killed a person yesterday Saber. A human being, how you be so lax about that and worse is that I didn't have to but, did anyway." Taylor's tone was one of anger in the beginning but, changed over to crying at the end.

Well, this problem ran a lot deeper than I had expected, dear Odin what had I opened up.

Well, time play psychiatrist again.

"Taylor, what do you mean by that."

"That, I've could have taken Victor down, without killing him but, I did anyway. I tried to justify but, it didn't work." She admitted. Okay, we were off to a good start.

"And what was that justification?" I asked.

"That, he was too dangerous to live, and that he would break out of prison and harm more people." Wait, what that.

"Seems like a perfect justification for killing somebody."

"But, I still killed, and heroes don't kill people. Villains do." And there was the crux of the problem the image Taylor had of what a hero should be.

"Taylor answer me this. Was Victor somebody you would call evil?"

"Yes?"

"If he had been arrested. Would he have broken out prison quickly."

"He could easily have hypnotized the guards to let him out. So, yes he could have."

"And when he did, would have continued to hurt and kill other people."

"Yes," I could hear the insecurity in Taylor's voice.

"When you did the right thing, Taylor. And you should not feel regret about that choice. And you should not be ashamed of doing it. And it does not bring you down to their level for having killed."

"But, I-" I cut her off before she could talk further.

"A lot of heroes of old would have praised you for that decision, I do in fact. Hel, a lot of people in this age, would praise you for avenging the lives he has taken. So, let me tell you a fact of being a hero."

I took in a breath as I focused on the words I wanted to say.

"A Hero is somebody who kills Monsters. Be they a Sorceror of spells, an Assassin with a poisonous arrow, or a valiant Knight wielding a sword. They all slay Monster but, not all monsters are beasts, some even come in the shape of men. Like Victor and many other villains in this world, they are monsters. So, when you kill them, for you will again, do not feel guilty for their deaths but, pride. As you now know, you vanquished another evil from the world so somebody can sleep safely."

Taylor looked at me with wide eyes as I finished my speech. Her entire body gone still and for a moment I was going to ask if she was okay.

But, before I could, she stood up and spoke. "I going to be down in my Workshop to think, So, can you clean the table." She then left the kitchen.

And I could only just sigh and wonder if I had helped her, or just made her issues worse. But, only time would tell that answer but, the clock didn't answer it only said 07:43.

So, I just finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen and made my way into the living room to watch tv, cause I couldn't go on the net cause I didn't have a phone.

I wondered if I could get Taylor to buy me one.

I continued to watch tv until I heard the grand father clock strike ten and Taylor walking into the living room. Fully dressed in her costume but, this time she had a shoulder bag on.

"So, are you feeling better now?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. So, are you ready to go patrolling?"

"Sure, but first need to take a trip down to the local Catholic church, and say we are participating in the War."

Xxx


	7. Chapter 6 - Day 2 - Part 2

Unlike on our patrol last night, the skies were not clear but, they were covered in great gray clouds. Looking like it would begin to rain any second.

I just didn't hope it would, as jumped across the roofs we could as we headed towards the overseer's church at the other end of the city.

Our trip went mostly in silence.

My thoughts began drifting towards the War, and what kind of Servants and Masters were participating. We had already eliminated one pair, so only nine were left.

But, since Victor had been a Master and a Magus, I wondered if any other Capes in town were Magi.

"Hey, Salem?" I asked.

"Yeah," She answered giving the standard response.

"Since, Victor was a Magus and a Master. I wondered if you had an idea, about what other Capes in the city could secretly be a Master? Or whose powers could actually be magic?"

"Well, no one in the Merchants, New Wave, Protectorate except for Myrrdin fits that description. Though Rubi of the ABB fits that description and now that I think of about it, her powers looks like Jewel Craft."

Wait? Rubi? Who the fuck is Rubi?

"Who is she and what does she look like?" I couldn't contain the curiosity in my voice.

"Rubi, is one of the three capes of the ABB, along with Lung and Oni Lee. She's a Japanese woman, with long black hair tied up in twin ponytails and as has blue eyes. Wears a red kimono, and a wears some sort mouthpiece along with domino mask. And as for her powers, she's a striker that can imbue gemstones with exotic effects depending on the stone. That's why they call her Rubi as that is her main stone. That's why believe that she is a Magus cause that sounds Jewelcraft. What do you think Siegfried?"

Holy shit! That sounded like an accurate description of Rin. But, why the fuck did she live in Brockton Bay was the real mystery here. But, I would probably never know.

"I think that sounds plausible Salem," I answered Taylor.

"Was, there a reason you asked?

"Well, I just was thinking about the War, and I wanted to hear if there was any Masters we could identify before we fought them. And now it seems we have identified one." I explained.

"You're right about that so, what Servant do you think she has if she is a Master?" Taylor asked.

Well if Rubi were Rin, she would most definitely have EMIYA as Archer.

"Don't know, we still have nine other Servants we haven't met yet, so she could have any one of them."

"Ah, that makes sense but, Siegfried there is one thing I don't get?"

"And what is that?"

"The Servant Classes, I've forgotten to mention it but, I have this sort of Archive in my head about all Magecraft knowledge. Spells and things like that, I even get information creatures and objects. But, those, unlike spells, don't come to automatically. So, I need to look for the information myself, or I hear a word that triggers the info and it when gives it to me. That's why I didn't know about the Holy Grail War until you mentioned it after I summoned you. But, when I try to look for information about Servants I get nil. So, could you explain to me the different classes you seem to have? I know that your Saber and her last was Lancer. But, I don't know about the others."

Well, that was certainly an interesting bit of information. That there were holes in Taylor's Archive knowledge. Now I needed, exposition mode on.

"Well first of there are eleven different Classes of Servants in this Holy Grail War. There is me Siegfried as Saber, Lancer yesterday who was Bryndhildr. The rest are Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Ruler, Avenger, Shielder and finally Gunner. You're with me so far?"

"I am but, guess there are more to them besides their titles?"

"You see each Class has a particular theme, And for a Servant to be in Class, they need a **Noble Phantasm** or **Skill** that fits their Class theme. You can probably guess the theme based on their titles, can't you?"

"Some of them. Saber is, of course, about swords."

"Yep, I qualify with **Balmung**."

And so Taylor continued to guess each one of them, with me elaborating on them further. Taylor actually got through all the Classes until she hit a bit of stomp with Gunner.

"I Guess, that Gunner is about guns, But since Grail was made in," Taylor stopped speaking as she gripped her head but, let go a few seconds later. "In 1541, guns weren't that good, so I don't understand why they would make Class all about guns?"

Yes, that true during that time flintlock/matchlock firearms had just become a thing. So, Magi making a Class about weapons they thought were, for mundanes only, was stupid. But, there was more to it than meets the eyes.

"You see, Gunner isn't the name of the Class its a placeholder given to it when the Servant got summoned." I tried to explain as uncomplicated as possible.

"Wait, if it isn't Gunner what is it?"

"It's actually Wildcard. So, any Heroic Spirit can be summoned into that Class container, and when summoned. It will change its name to the main armament of the Spirit summoned." I answered.

"Ah, I get it, so the Servant is called Gunner because his primary weapon is Guns?" Taylor tried to clarify my answer.

"Yes, that's correct, and if you summoned somebody who used his fists, we could have gotten a Beater Class Servant."

"Thanks, for explaining it to me Siegfried." Taylor thanked me. She turned her head forward and but, some extra power into her jumps, and I followed.

But, as we got closer to the church. Another thought entered my mind, and it centered around the Wanted disadvantage I had chosen. And how it would start to take effect. And I guess from us offing Lancer and Victor, the Empire would soon start gunning for us.

Along with the ABB if anybody had managed to record my fight with Lancer they would have seen my growing of draconic body parts. And I didn't think Lung would let it slide that there was another dragon in the city if he was that petty. But, I Rubi/Rin was a Master she would go after us, soon enough.

And finally, there was the PRT/Protectorate of Brockton Bay. The only reason they would have us wanted, would be if we kept killing people. Which with our luck was a fucking guarantee it would happen, or they had a Master of their own, that would go after us?

I left those thoughts alone as we stopped to hold in front of the only Catholic Church in BB, and where the overseer supervised the Holy Grail War.

And where the Lesser Grail was, cause apparently, the Einzbern hadn't done the whole Lesser Grail in a Homunculi thing. And instead had just given it to the church to protect after the first two wars. Then the Lesser Grail had been destroyed, by sour losers. Though I had no idea where the Greater Grail was hiding.

However, as we walked closer to the doors, I began feeling a sense of unease like there was something. It got worse as Taylor opened the door and we walked inside.

I would have expected the church, to give of presence of light but, instead, I felt a form of darkness coming from deeper within.

I ignored it as we walked through the church. The church itself was well lit, but there were not a single civilian present which was evident as this was Saturday and not Sunday.

We came up to the Alter and Taylor began to call for the Priest that was also the overseer.

"Hello I'm here to talk with the supervisor, It's about the Grail War. I'm here to register my participation." Taylor spoke out loud, probably thinking that the Priest would hear her.

We waited for a few seconds for a response but, Taylor didn't get one. So, she just gave me a face that asked if the Priest was even here.

She was about to speak again but was stopped as we heard a heavy door closing and the step of feet hitting the stone floor.

And the dark feeling in the air increased, and a very familiar voice spoke from behind us. "Ah, I am sorry for not answering your call sooner but, I was sorting out some business." The voice was cold as if all emotions had been drained from it. But, there still a sense of sadistic glee in it, a sense of superiority, and haughtiness. That wanted to demean and crush people's dreams.

We turned around to face the voice as it began to walk towards us but, we couldn't see who it was because of the shadows, hiding them from view. And as it finished speaking realization hit me like a Berserker's fist, as I recognized the voice.

No.

No, no.

No, no, no.

No, no, no, no. He couldn't be here, he shouldn't be here, why was he here! I mentally screamed to myself.

And so I saw Kirei Kotomine walk out of the shadows that had hidden him.


	8. Chapter 7 - Day 2 - Part 3

It took every ounce of my being not to react, and stab Kirei where he stood. Instead, I kept a face of steel, as I looked at the man who had done so much evil in another timeline. I had to disassociate that Kirei from this one, as they weren't the same person. I kept quiet as Taylor spoke to Kirei

"Are you the overseer sir?" Taylor asked Kirei.

"Yes, I am young lady. I'm Kirei Kotomine the priest of this church, and one of the two overseers of the Holy Grail War. And I'm to assume that he is your Servant?" Kirei responded and asked his own question.

"Yes, this my Servant Saber," Taylor pointed at me. "And if there are two overseers, where is the second one?" Taylor asked.

"Your registration has been noted and to answer your question, he is guarding the Lesser Grail, from those who would steal or destroy it."

"That makes sense," I heard Taylor mumble to herself before speaking up. "So, is there anything more I need to do?"

"No there isn't, and you're free to leave, but do you know all the rules for the War?" Kirei asked.

"Some, but not all of them," Taylor answered.

"Then allow me to explain. The most basic rule is that the War is to be kept secret from the general populace like all things belonging to the Moonlit World." Kirei was interrupted from speaking, by Taylor as she asked a very important question.

"Wait, do you keep it secret when Saber's and Lancer's fight got recorded and put on the internet?" I wondered about that to how did the Association keep Magecraft secret from things like the PRT.

"That is one of the many great things about the advent of Parahumans. They have allowed us to keep some things better hidden. Where we know the fight between Lancer and Saber was about the War. Most would think it was just a fight between Capes and Spirits of the past." Well, that made a lot of sense. People of Earth Bet had been so desensitized to Parahumans, that when something supernatural shows up, they just think it's a Cape. "Though, they have made some things harder to hide. But, we're proud of keeping ORT and the actual nature of the one you call Sleeper hidden."

Well, now wanted to know what Sleeper is in this universe. I had an idea, but that idea terrified me.

"But, I would not recommend revealing your Servant's name online Salem." The sarcasm in Kirei's voice was thick.

"Who is to say that is my Servant's name?" Taylor bit back.

"You certainly have spirit. Now I believe we have gone off topic." Kirei brought the conversation back on track. "The second rule is that we would like to have fights happen during the night. The third is more of Recommendation: That if you lose your Servant, you can come here for Asylum until the war is over. Fourth is that if you do threaten the progress of the War, I can put a bounty on you and tell the other Masters to hunt for you."

"Understood overseer," Taylor responded automatically.

I quickly intruded on the conversation. "Could you tell us who have registered so far?" I asked.

Kirei turned his gaze towards me. "That information is not for your ear, but only three have yet to register," Kirei responded cryptically.

"We will see you later Overseer Kotomine," Taylor said as we began walking towards the exit, but Kirei spoke again.

"This question is more for me, but could you tell me what your wish on the Holy Grail is?"

Taylor turned around and faced Kirei. "I have to wishes but, the Holy Grail cannot fulfill the first one. And I won't tell you the second one."

"Oh," now Kirei sounded interested, and that was bad. "And what is this wish that Omnipotent Grail cannot grant?"

"I want to be a hero."

The church was completely silent after Taylor answered Kirei's question. Until the Priest began to laugh.

"Then Rejoice Salem, for your wish shall be granted."

And that was when we got the fuck out of there.

Xxx

"Well, he was a fucking creep," Taylor said. Now that we were a good hundred meters away from the church.

"I can agree with you on that," I spoke. "What are we going to do now?" I asked, cause we still had the entire day before Danny came home.

"Well, we have to take a trip by the PRT."

"Why?"

"Well, I was checking PHO this morning to see if there were any threads about what we did last night." Taylor began explaining. "And there is saw a post made by Captain Stacy saying that there a bounty on Victor's head we could pick up by the PRT."

Well, that was Interesting. "So, how much was Victor worth."

"Well I asked Captain Stacy how much it was, and he said something about 200K." Taylor sounded a lot more self-conscious at the end, as she said how much money Victor was worth.

"What did he do to have such a high Bounty?"

"I asked Captain Stacy the same thing but, he didn't give a straight answer. Just that he had pissed off a lot of people in Europe."

"Okay, let's go to the PRT then," I said.

The PRT Headquarters was rather easy to find as it was the tallest building in the Brockton Bay and the Skyscrapers giant logo made it rather distinct.

Xxx

Kirei couldn't help but smile as he saw the young Magus and her Servant rush out of the church.

Kirei turned around as he heard his fellow overseer come up from the basement where he was guarding the Lesser Grail.

"Ah, Kirei I noticed to souls enter and leave the church, were they a Master and Servant pair?" The monster in the guise of a boy asked him.

"Yes, they were Merem," Kirei reported to the Dead Apostle.

"That is good, the war progressing then?"

"Yes, it is Lancer was eliminated last night along with her Master."

"So, the Einzberns lost again this year, my they have quite the bad luck. I wonder if the Matou is going to pull through or they going to lose again." Merem wondered out loud. "Then I shall talk to you later Kirei."

The Dead Apostle returned to guarding the Lesser Grail, and Kirei went back to his thoughts.

 _This is going to be an interesting War, but I do hope it doesn't grow stale. Maybe I should call Jack to spice things up. It has been a decade since we last spoke and I do owe him for finding my true self. This city is going to be so full of delightful suffering._


	9. Chapter 8 -Day 2 - Part 4

It took us about twenty minutes of roof jumping to arrive at the PRT HQ.

It was when we were walking up to the building I felt it, the same presence that Lancer had. Though this time there was one more.

"Master, there are two Servants inside the building," I whispered to Taylor.

"What!" She hissed back.

"Calm down, it's the middle of the day, and they are inside the building, so I don't think they will attack us. But just in case keep your guard up." I told her.

"Okay," She accepted the request.

We walked over to the front, and as we did, we got a few looks from the PRT troops. They didn't approach us or say anything, but I did see one speak into a radio.

The door opened up, and we went into the front lobby where we saw a few people milling about, along with more Officers.

We went over to the reception area, where a blond woman in her thirties was manning the desk. But, she was clearly another trooper as she was dressed in a less military version the others were dressed in.

The blond was typing on a computer and speaking to somebody with her headset, but she seemed to not have noticed.

Taylor ringed the bell to get the receptionist attention, but she instead got the standard. "I am with you in a minute." And took a bit longer than that, before she addressed us.

"So, how can the PRT help you today." The blond spoke in a monotone voice.

"I was told I could pick up Victor's Bounty here?" Taylor inquired.

"Just a moment I need to verify," The blond pressed a button on the stationary phone next to her. "Deputy Director Renick this is Reception. I've got two Capes here wanting to pick up Victor's Bounty. Yes sir, your names and Captain Stacy's number, please." We told her our Cape names and the Captain's number. "Thank you." There was few more back and forths before the woman addressed us again. "You need to go up the Director's office to pick up the money, we have one our troops escort you. Jenkins could you escort these two up to the Director Piggot's office." She addressed one of the troops that stood to the side. "Have a nice day." She finished and went back to work.

"Your welcome." We thanked back. The trooper called Jenkins called us over, and we headed for the elevator.

Inside Jenkins pressed the button for the tenth floor and as we headed up, I began thinking why we had to go to Piggot's office to collect the money. But as I didn't know the procedure it was probably a standard affair, but it was probably also to talk to us and give us a dull speech about joining the Protectorate/Wards. Though that I was more concerned about was the Servants, who they were and their Master's Identities. I also found out her name was pronounced Pig-oh didn't know that.

The elevator came to a stop, and Jenkins lead us down a corridor to a door were Director Emily Piggot was written. Along with the name of her secretary. And I could feel a Servant inside.

Jenkins opened the door and let us inside. The room was large and looked like a stereotypical office. And in the back was another door that lead to Piggot's office, and in front of it was the secretary a black-haired woman in her forties.

"Miranda I got to Capes here to see the Director," Jenkins spoke to the secretary named Miranda.

"Head right on in," She spoke back.

Jenkins turned around to face us and talked. "I will be escorting you back when you are finished, now go in.

We walked into Piggot's office, and I gave the place a quick look. It was very spartan with very few decorations. The woman herself was at the end of the sitting in her chair, with the skyline to her back and computer in front of her. And in the corner, I could sense one of the two Servants in the building. The other was still above us and a little to the side.

We closed the door behind, and Piggot looked up from her screen and looked at us in a very Gendo like pose, with her hands under her chin. The woman herself wasn't as fat I had thought she, but she definitely had the Amanda Waller build to her. And I guess before her trip into Ellisburg she looked like N52 Waller.

"So, you're Salem and Sigurd." Piggot addressed us, as walked up to her desk.

She reached under her desk and pulled out an envelope and placed on the wood desk. "This envelope contains cheeks on the various Bounties Victor had on him. The Sum total of two hundred thousand dollars that you can cash in at any back in Brockton Bay, come on take."

Taylor reached out and took it, she opened up her bag and dropped it inside. "Thank you, Director."

"Do not thank me, girl," Piggot spoke in a harsh tone. "Now before you leave, I have something to say to both of you so don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. "Had it not been for the insistence of Captain Stacy I would have brought you two in on manslaughter. But, he managed to convince me not to, so let tell you this I do not tolerate violent Vigilantes in my city. This was your first strike against you if I _catch_ you killing another villain I will have you brought under my heel. That was all, now leave my office."

"Thank you for your words, Director." Said as we left her office and joined back up with Jenkins and left the building.

Xxx

"Dragon did you get an analysis of them," Emily spoke into the computer where an Image of a Canadian woman appeared.

"I did, both Salem and Sigurd gave of a staggering amount of P-Particles. So, the possibility of Sigurd being a Servant and Salem being the Master is high. But could you confirm for me, Avenger." Dragon spoke to the second occupant in Emily's office.

That occupant seemingly shimmered into exitance, like a ghost. The person was a man clad in a long black overcoat, and he was wearing a stupid ass Top Hat. "You're correct Master, that girl was a Magus and a powerful one too, and the man is a Servant, but Sigurd is not his true name though he is very much a Saber." God he creeped Emilya out.

"Thank you for the confirmation Avenger." Dragon acknowledged the Servant of Vengeance.

"Is there something you saw that could indicate his true identity," Emily asked.

"He had the smell of gold on him, but that is the only thing I can say."

"That's fine Avenger. Now could you go up to Archer and ask him then his project is done so you two can head out.

"Your will is my command Master, though I wish I didn't have to work with that electric buffoon, a genius he might be, but he has no tact." The Servant spoke and left just like he had arrived.

"Now Dragon," Emily addressed the Canadian. "Do you have an update on the disappearance of the Merchants' Capes."

"Well the last concrete activity of them was three day's ago," Dragon Spoke.

Xxx


	10. Chapter 9 - Day 2 - Part 5

Taylor actually knew the location of the bank, so instead of walking she just **Apparated** us to the bank.

We arrived with the loud bang the spell made startling a few people around us. They just gave a look before they ignored us, except the children who just at us, specifically me with adoration in their eyes.

They probably thought I was the coolest dude in existence, I just gave them a smile and a wave before we went into the bank. And just as a courtesy I had **Balmung** dematerialize, cause taking weapons into the bank was a bad idea and gave the wrong image.

We to a place in the cue and now waited for it to our turn, but as we stood and waited, we got more looks and some whispers about us. Like why there was Capes in the bank and if we weren't ones who took down Victor.

The cue moved slowly, giving me the feeling that an eternity had passed, but in reality, only fifteen minutes went before it was our turn.

"Hello, what can I help you with," The male bank teller spoke in a nervous tone, guess he wasn't used be servicing Capes in costume.

"I'm here to cash in some checks," Taylor said, as she reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope Piggot had given her.

Taylor gave the envelope to the teller. "They are in there."

The teller opened the envelope and took out the checks and gave them a look over. "I need to authenticate these, I will be back in a moment." The teller stood up and went deeper into the bank.

We had waited for about five minutes before he came back. "They have been authenticated. So, how do you want the money."

"Can we get two thousand now and have the rest put on an account," Taylor asked.

"Sure, thing ma'am, we have several offers for Cape bank accounts." The teller provided. And so for the next twenty minutes, I participated in boring legal nonsense before finally Taylor was given her card.

"Well, I feel like I aged five hundred years," I said as we left the bank.

"Come now it wasn't that bad," Taylor responded. I just gave her a look that said. _Are you sure?_ "Oh, okay it was pretty boring.

"Glad that you agree, so now that you got money. Can you buy me one of those phone things, I want to see that internet thing."

Taylor looked at the ground for a moment like she was thinking it over. "Sure, if I'm going to be a hero, I need to, to call the PRT or the Police. Come we can buy one at the Board Walk." Taylor said as she grabbed me and proceeded to **Apparate** us.

Xxx

The Boardwalk of Brockton Bay was a rather nice looking place, and it didn't look so worn like the rest of the city did.

There were a lot of people walking around the place even during a rather cold day such as this one. And like at the bank, we were attracting all the attention as people looked at us, and especially again the kids. We had even signed a few autographs and began to understand what some celebrities felt like now. Cause if they had to deal with a greater amount of fans than me, it was miracle most of them weren't insane by now.

Now though Taylor and I were sitting at a Café enjoying lunch, I had a sandwich and a cup of Hot Coco. Cause that was the only hot drink I would ever do, Tea and Coffe could go fuck itself in the ass. And Taylor had switched out her full mask for a half mask was eating things more on the sweet end, along with a cup of Tea.

While I was playing with my new smartphone, it wasn't an LG, but it would have to do.

I was currently checking out PHO, trying to find the video of my fight with Lancer. I did, and boy were the replies both depressing and hilarious. I didn't post anything, but I was tried then I read some of Greg's comments about Taylor.

I made my way out of the cancer and onto the Protectorate's official website and tried to find a picture of Myrrdin. Cause I wanted to see if he actually dressed like a Wizard, I found and I.

Huh?

That really shouldn't have surprised me, I thought as I looked at the picture of Myrrdin.

Now I wondered how the fuck Merlin got out of Avalon along with Fou, yeah could see little critter on his shoulder.

I really didn't know what I thought as I sent an E-Mail to him. Asking how he got out of Avalon, and to make sure he took me seriously I added the sentence. Holy Grail War in Brocton Bay.

I sighed as I put my phone down and went back to eating.

"So, do you like your phone?" Taylor asked me.

"I do, it is a great wonder of the modern age I wish we had something like this during my time," I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich, delicious ham and cheese.

"Glad you enjoy it," Taylor said, as she went back to her food.

We were just about to finish then a woman of African descent came over to our table looking rather nervous.

"Are you the ones that killed Victor?" She asked us.

Taylor nervously swallowed. "I am." She answered.

The woman gave us a quick bow and said. "Thank you for avenging my husband and letting him rest peacefully." She stood straight again and left us.

And Taylor looked like a fish.

"Congrats hero," I said. "You just made someone's day, how does that feel?"

"It, it felt great," was all Taylor gave for an answer before many other people came over to us and thanked Taylor for ending Victor.

By the gods, this would mess with Taylor so much. Thankfully the thanks were stopped by a loud booming voice that traveled across the Boardwalk.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF BROCKTON BAY, THIS IS UBER AND LEET'S GAME SHOW." I looked over the place to try and find them but, with no luck. "TODAY WE'RE PLAYING GEARS OF WAR, AND ITS HORDE MODE. AND TODAY WE ALSO HAVE SPECIAL GUESTS THE CAPES SIGURD AND SALEM. NOW THE LET LOSE THE SWARM."

And just like that Locust began to appear in flashes of light all across the Boardwalk. I leaped off my chair and summoned **Balmung** back onto my back, and unsheathed it. I attacked quickly and destroyed five Locusts, that was about to attack a woman that was holding a baby. I quickly turned my back to her to protect her from the Locusts that were coming.

"DEAR PLAYERS YOUR JOB I SIMPLE DEFEAT THE SWARM AND THE BOSS YOU WIN THE GAME. BUT YOU BETTER HURRY BEFORE WE FINISH ROBBING THE PLACE."

I gritted my teeth as I spoke to the civilians while cutting through the digital recreations. "Everyone please hide inside the shops while we take care of this!" I shouted. "Salem, can you put some barriers up to protect them?" I asked Taylor.

"I can do that," Taylor responded as she pulled out five gems from her bag and threw them behind us.

The gems landed in five different places before the spell stored inside them activated and created a wall sealing off most of the Boardwalk from the Digital Locust.

"Everybody, the monsters can't go beyond that wall so hurry!" Taylor shouted. The civilians obeyed her and ran through the force field.

I readied my blade and charged the horde, and I started with a mighty swing that went faster than sound.

I was so going to put my fist up Leet's and Uber's ass.

Xxx


	11. Chapter 10 - Day 2 - Part 6

"I think that we have made a mistake," Leet said to himself as he looked at the screen that was showing their Live Stream that their drone was recording.

He looked and saw the Cape called Sigurd slice and dice his through his Digital Locusts and it made Leet swallow nervously.

This had supposed to be a straightforward job. Distract the Capes with the Locusts while Uber stole, things from the shops, easy right? Except that the two heroes had cleaved their way through nine waves in less than ten minutes. And the machine he had could handle one more and the boss before it broke.

And that was then he saw Sigurd destroy twenty Locusts with a single swing of his greatsword. Leet had severely underestimated the sword-wielding Cape, and he regretted that now.

Leet pressed the call button his phone a second later it was picked up. " _Welcome to Uber's OP skills how can I help you?_ "

"Ub, now is not the time, you need to get out now. I'm setting the boss lose!" Leet shouted to his best friend.

" _Already, but only ten minutes have gone by?_ " Uber asked in confusion.

"Uber listen we severely underestimated them they already all most done with the tenth wave," Leet explained.

" _Really, shit alright I'm coming, boot up the van,"_ Uber said and shut down the call.

Leet moved from his chair and made is way up to the front of his lovely mystery van. There he turned the key and booted up the engine, and three minutes later Uber was sitting in the passenger seat. And on his lap was a large duffle bag.

"So, how did you get?" Leet asked.

"About ten grand or so in cash and items," Uber answered.

"Good enough haul for today."

Leet hit the speeder and began to drive away from the Boardwalk and the fuck away from Sigurd and Salem.

Leet couldn't help but laugh as he realized they had managed to get away, and Uber followed suit. But they stopped as they heard something heavy landed on their van's roof.

 _Shit._ Was all they could think as a sword split their van in half.

Xxx

Boring.

That was this was, I thought as I destroyed another Locust. There was no challenge in this, the part of me that was Siegfried wanted something that could test my metal, something worthy to all out against. These constructs were not.

There was till a few Locusts left then Leet said that the boss was about to arrive. I could hear the panic in Leet's voice as he spoke, guess hadn't accounted for us finishing his hordes so quickly.

A loud smack could be heard as something heavy hit the concrete road of the Boardwalk.

I readied **Balmung** as I saw what had landed it looked like a locust except this one was wielding a chainsaw staff. Fuck that looked stupid as all Hel, it looked like it belonged in Dead Rising.

The Locust Boss rushed at me and with a half-hearted swing I cleaved it in half, straight down the middle along the spine.

Yep, this was so boring.

"Sigurd," Taylor shouted at me. I turned my eyes to her and saw that she was holding her staff and one of her dolls was floating beside her. And I had guillotine hands, Taylor was really invoking that one character from Touhou. "I found Uber and Leet, they are trying to escape in a green van that way." She pointed over to where they were, and I followed her directions.

I went at full speed and saw a green van driving away from the Boardwalk, with one of Taylor's dolls floating behind it.

I jumped and landed on top of the van, and there I got the greatest idea. I took **Balmung** into both my hands and cut the van open.

The two van halves split quickly from each other and fell over trapping the two supervillains.

I heard the loud crack that was the telltale sign of Taylor arriving via **Apparition** , she walked up to my side, and I began speaking. "So, ready to tie them up?" I asked.

"No, I've got something better for them," Taylor said, with a bit of sadistic glee in her voice. I shivered at the thought of what she had in store for them. "Could you bring them to me."

"You got it, Salem." I walked over the left half of the van and ripped the door of there I saw Leet strapped to the seat. Looking pretty fucking scared.

Good, he should be, for whatever Taylor had planned for him. I took out the seat with Leet in it and placed him in front of Taylor, I did the same with Uber.

The two supervillains looked like they were about to piss themselves as Taylor was glaring at them. She really knew how to give the evil eye.

"So, what are you going to do to them?" I asked in morbid curiosity.

"Nothing too bad, just enough to teach them a lesson." She was tapping her mask having switched back to full face version. Looking like she going over what she was going to do to them.

"Please don't do anything to us, it was just a joke guys, we Locust wasn't to hurt anybody. It was just for fun." Did Leet just try to pull a, 'it was just a prank bro on us.' Alright, now I would definitely not feel sorry for whatever Taylor was going to do.

At least I didn't have to place my fist in their ass.

"Now, boys have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be a naked mole rat?" Taylor asked.

Well, that was very specific.

"No," Uber answered with a whimper.

"Well, you are now!" and just like there was once had been two men were, now two naked mole rats. And holy fuck were they ugly, I would never look at Rufus the same way again.

Taylor said another spell and now the two rats were trapped in their respective cages.

"I hope you're satisfied, Salem?"

"I am."

"Great, now we just have to wait for the PRT," I said.

I took about five more minutes for a PRT van to arrive along with Miss Militia and thankfully not Armsmaster. We had a brief talk with the patriotic woman, she was seemed to be a rather nice person. Though she was a bit skeptic, then we gave her the transformed crime duo, but Taylor had said the transformation would reverse in an hour.

She hadn't seemed to believe us, but I think that her thoughts were turned around when she saw Taylor fix Uber's and Leet's van back together again.

"And I say it again thanks for helping us catch these two," Miss Militia lifted the cages that contained Uber and Leet. "I see you two some other time, though I hope you two join the Protectorate and the Wards at some point soon."

"We see about that," I responded, and she just gave me a look that conveyed a smile. A few seconds later Miss Militia and the PRT were driving away along with Leet's and Uber's van.

"Well, that's another feather in your hat Taylor," I said. "So, what do you want to do now, after that bit of action? There is still a good chunk of time until your dad is home."

"Well, remember when you asked if I could use my magic to heal people?" No, I couldn't, but I pretended that I could.

"I do."

"So, I wanted to go to the hospital and try to heal a few people, and I want to see if I could make a deal with them about selling them healing potions."

"That's sound like an excellent idea Taylor let's go do that."

"Okay, but first we have to get back to the Café and pay for our lunch," Taylor said.

Xxx


	12. Chapter 11 - Day 2 - Part 7

_Why the fuck did I do that_. Taylor mentally questioned herself as she and Saber were heading towards the Hospital.

Why had she done that, why had she turned Uber and Leet into freaking naked mole rats instead of just knocking them out. Sure they had interrupted her lunch with Saber, but that shouldn't have made her so angry.

That had been one of her more prominent problems the last twenty-four hours. Her emotions had been completely out of whack. Before they had been quietly suppressed, but after summoning Saber, they had come bursting out at random intervals. For simply no reason, and Taylor was getting kinda pissed of for that.

 _And there they go again._ Taylor thought as she took in a breath to calm herself or she was going to blow up as she had done with Victor and the duo. Taylor hoped that doing a little healing would relieve some of her stress.

Taylor left her thoughts as they arrived at one of the three Hospitals in Brocton Bay, this one was Brockton Bay General Hospital.

Taylor tried to avoid looking at the people who were staring at her and Saber like so many other people had done today.

It was weird to get a form of respect from people while she wore her costume.

They entered through the Hospitals sliding and walked up to the receptionist, one what was very different from the PRT one.

"What can help you two with, are you here to see a patient?" She asked, with what Taylor considered happiness guess she wasn't shaken by Capes walking in.

"No, were not. I just want to know who I need to speak to about healing people with powers?" Taylor asked.

Taylor saw the receptionist, whose name was Diana going by the name tag Taylor had just noticed answered. "Well, you need to talk to Dr. Bright about that. He should be having his break now, so I call him for you."

Diana pressed a few buttons on her phone, and the distinct calling sound could be heard until the click sound happened which meant the phone on the other end had been picked up.

"Hello Dr. Bright, this is reception I've got a Cape here who wants to talk to you about Parahuman healing. You want me to send them up? Now? Okay, Dr. Bright. Well you're in luck Dr. Bright wants to meet with you Immediately, just take stairs up to the second you find his office there."

 _Well that was rather easy,_ Taylor thought, she had expected to be denied or dismissed. "Thank you for your help ma'am," Tayor said.

Taylor reception area headed towards Dr. Brights office Saber right behind her like a silent guardian. They made their way up to the second floor and found the room with Brights name written on it.

Taylor knocked on the door and Immediately got an answer. "You can come inside." She opened the door and entered along with Saber.

Doctor Bright's office was rather sterile and bland like she expected in a hospital. His desk was in the middle with a computer on it and papers all around it. Taylor closed the door behind them.

"Ah, which one of you is the healer I can only guess it's the misses?" Dr. Bright stood up from his chair, giving Taylor a full view of the man. He looked more like he belonged in a lab, rather than a hospital.

"That's correct, and the name is Salem" Taylor responded.

The gave a smile as he walked over to her and began shaking her and Taylor just shook it back. "Nice to meet you, and great to have another hero that can heal in town. Well, my name is Doctor William Bright, former PRT power tester, but now I work down in the chem lab, in the basement." He stopped shaking her and leaned back against his desk.

"Former power?" Taylor heard Saber ask.

"Ay, I got fired from my job."

"Why?"

"Cause apparently if you have powers you can't work the PRT anymore."

Well, that certainly a surprise. "Wait, you're a Cape?"

"That, been for five years now, but my powers are useless for being a hero or villain even. So, I got a job here instead." Dr. Bright told them.

 _Man? What kind of useless power does he have?_ Taylor mentally asked herself, she didn't voice it as she didn't want to be intrusive.

"Well, I think our conversation has gone astray, so Salem how do you heal people and do you know if there are any side effects to it?" Dr. Bright asked her.

Taylor took a bit to answer the question, after going over how best to do so. "I can heal in two different ways."

"All right what are those?" He asked.

"The first way is by using various concoctions to heal various injuries and diseases. One can make bones regrow, and another can heal wounds."

"Are there any side effects to these concoctions of yours?"

"Most of them require fuel from the body, so eat a lot before using it, and you can die if you overdose on them."

"That applies to almost all medicine, so is there anything else you want to tell me about your concoctions?"

"A lot are for cosmetic stuff, like weight loss, and increase muscle gain. One can even make… your… breast… grow… instantly…" Taylor immediately regretted saying that as she felt her face heat up in embarrassment, she didn't even dare to look at her own non-existent boobs.

"How we move onto your second way of healing." The doctor offered and Taylor agreed.

"The second way I can heal is with my primary power that allows me to manipulate exotic energies to do various things, like healing. And it doesn't have any side effects, but I have to know about what I'm healing before I can heal it." Taylor explained.

"Ah, that is interesting, so let's get you to healing people shall we." He announced.

Taylor blinked. "Wait now I? I thought I had to do some test firsts?"

Dr. Bright gave her a nod. "Under normal circumstance, you should, but you're in luck as today is when Panacea comes around. She should enter my office right about now."

Xxx

I turned around as I heard the door to the room open, at the exact same time the doctor finished speaking.

And through the door came to young ladies, I recognized who they were instantly from their clothes, from the various fan art I had seen of them.

Now in front of me stood Amy and Victoria Dallon or rather Panacea and Glory Girl, as was their names when they were in costume.

"Sorry, interrupting your meeting Dr. Bright, we didn't know you were talking with somebody." Panacea apologized but was dismissed by the doctor.

"There is nothing to apologize for, you actually have excellent timing cause I want you to meet another healer. Panacea this is Salem. Salem, Panacea."

I saw the doctor introduce the girls to each other and had shake hands along with introducing Glory Girl and me. But the was stopped as Glory Girl spoke. "Know I finally you're the ones that killed Victor and that Lancer chick?" she pointed her finger at us. "I would like to know what a pair of murderers are doing here?"

I saw both Taylor and Panacea recoil from the last bit and they stepped away from each, while Panacea looked at Taylor like she was a dirty thing. I decided to intervene.

"I would like to say that was in self-defense. We are not murderers as far as the law is concerned. And as for why we are here, my sister wants to help people, and she thought healing was a good way to do say."

"All right I take that back, so you can heal people like my sister too?" Glory Girl asked Taylor.

The tension that had been in the room fled and the doctor spoke up. "Great, now that we know each other's names lets to some healing SCIENCE!" Dr. Bright shouted as he left the office and we followed.

The next three hours were just spent on Panacea and Taylor healing various people while she made sure what Taylor did was correct. Along the way, I made some small talk with the two Dallon sisters, they really were a nice pair of girls when you got to know them. But a few time I caught Panacea looking at her sister with longing, the poor girl was infatuated with her.

So, after almost three hours of consecutive healing, Taylor and I left the hospital and the hero pair, on relatively good terms. As we headed back home to the Hebert house, I could see that Taylor was a lot more relaxed than she been this morning. And she definitely seemed to be happy with how her session had gone, and I had asked her if she wanted to do more. She had given very solid yes in response.

We entered the house before Danny did and went and did our own thing, I watched tv while Taylor was in her Workshop. But as time rolled by Danny had yet to come home, and I was getting concerned about why he hadn't called home telling he was running late.

Taylor had dismissed my concerns saying that I had happened before he would come back no sooner than nine.

But as the clock passed nine, Taylor too was getting concerned as Danny had never been this late before.

So, we took actions, and Taylor put on her costume, and we left for the Dockworker's Association.

Xxx


	13. Interlude 2 - Kaiser

Kaiser scowled as he looked out at the city of Brockton Bay from the highest floor of the Medhall Building. An area that was dedicated to the more illegal operations of the Organization known as Empire Eighty-Eight, that he had inherited from his father.

He felt a surge of anger and sadness as he looked at his decaying city, that was being ruined by the chinks and niggers, that had infested the city. He would come to love the day when savages would learn to obey their betters. But, such day was far of in the future so long as the Protectorate had a presence in the city. And as long as the beast known as Lung lived, and kept the chinks working together.

Kaiser hated to admit it, but even he was aware that his organization could not kill the monster calling himself a dragon. But, one day he would rule this city and show the world the supremity of the Aryan race.

Kaiser departed from the thoughts that the ignorant would call "Racist" and turned around to face his comrades who had been entering the room while he had been looking out the window.

Kaiser gave a quick look at the seats to see if everyone had arrived.

Sitting to his left and right were his dear valkyries Fenja and Menja. Next to them was Krieg, Hookwolf, Cricket, Stormtiger, Alabaster, Crusader, young Rune, and finally, there was poor Othala.

Kaiser didn't bother to look at the four remaining empty chairs.

"My dear comrades," Kaiser addressed the group. "Thank you for coming to this emergency meeting. Now as you all heard about now that, our companion Victor was killed on duty last night along with our newest recruit Lancer."

Of course, that was the cover story for the Servant's sudden appearance. Since the only ones who knew about Victor's more supernatural life. Was him, Othala and the leaders of Gesellschaft. Oh, how his body had burned with fury when he learned of Victor's demise and with that his link to the Moonlit World as Victor liked to call it. And a chance of gaining the Holy Grail that was in the city at the moment.

"Before we continue let's have a moment of silence for our fallen comrades." They were dead silent for a moment before Kaiser continued speaking. "Now luckily enough we have the identities of their killers. They are two new "Independent Heroes" who have decided to start their debut by murdering two of ours." Kaiser's voice was filled with righteous anger as he spoke. "The first so-called hero is a teenage girl. Her Cape name is Salem and seems to have gone the Myrddin route in costume to fit her name. Her powers look to be that of a high-end Shaker, along with being capable of teleporting. And confirmed earlier today that she also capable of healing others in the same vain the Othala can. So, the order is to try and capture her first and foremost, but kill her if you can't. The other Cape is a man that looks to be in his mid-twenties, and his name is Sigurd, after the Germanic warrior. And like his partner, he has styled him his costume after his namesake, and he even wields a sword. He's a high-level Brute capable of taking an RPG to the chest without a scratch. And the orders for him is death. If you want more info on them and pictures, a dossier has been emailed to you. Now do any you have anything to report?" Kaiser requested.

"I have sir," Krieg spoke up.

"Let us hear it, Krieg." Kaiser let the man have the floor.

"I got a message from Gesellschaft a few hours ago, saying that they are willing to send us two more Capes from the loss of Victor. And I have a message directly from Lord Borr, saying that if you lose another of ours, you will be replaced."

Kaiser was glad that his costume didn't allow the fear he was feeling upon hearing Borr's name. That man was one of the leaders of Gesellschaft, and the rumors were that he had been an SS Officer. So yeah Kaiser greatly feared and respected him.

"Tell them that I have gotten the mess-." Kaiser didn't get to finish speaking as the door to his office was smacked open. "I told you not to disturb our meeting" Kaiser spoke with aggression towards the Empire lieutenant that had disrupted the meeting.

"I'm sorry sir, but I had to inform you immediately, then I got the news." The Empire lieutenant spoke.

"This better be important."

"It's Lung sir, he, he." The lieutenant stammered as he tried to speak.

"Spit it out boy what is it about Lung?"

"He's dead Sir."


	14. Interlude 3 - Fortuna

"Door me, Brockton Bay home." Contessa walked through the shimmering portal that had appeared in front of her, leaving behind the church she had just been in.

Moving from the street into a modern kitchen, the door Contessa had used closed behind. She gave a delightful sigh as she disabled the Paths that her power was giving her, stepping out of the role of Contessa "The Manager" to Fortuna "The Human."

Fortuna left the kitchen and walked into her lavish living room. It was filled various trinkets and mementos she had collected using her power, as a form of self-reward for doing a good job.

Fortuna's focus and eyes turned to the two men who were in the living room, sitting separately from each other. Looking like they were trying to stay as far from each other as possible and they probably were trying to do so, if one knew them as Fortuna did.

She walked over to the man who had his back turned to her from Fortuna's perspective one could only see his spiky black hair. The other one present had already noticed her but hadn't reacted to her presence in any way. Walking silently like a cat, Fortuna sneaked up behind the black-haired man's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, but not as too tight as to choke just a little hug.

"Good evening dear," Fortuna spoke to the spiky-haired man.

"Hello to you too Fortuna." The man responded with warmth in his voice.

Fortuna undid her hug and slid over the back of the sofa and snuggled up to the side of the man. "So, do you two still hate each other?" Fortuna asked.

"And the is the same as last time you asked, YES!" The two men said at the same time. Fortuna couldn't help let out a laugh at the response. She looked over at the other man in the room, a person that could have been the exact twin of the man she was leaning against. Though the obvious difference was the tan and the white hair the man possessed.

Fortuna had laughed her ass off then she had seen him. Leave to her husband to summon and an alternate version of himself as an Assassin Class-Servant. But, the laughter had turned to sadness then she had learned the differences in their lives. How that version of her husband had never found love in his life and how in the end hadn't fulfilled his dream of becoming a hero and had sold his soul to Alaya at some point during his life and became a Counter-Guardian after death.

Oh, how Fortuna pitied that version of Kiritsugu Emiya. But, it had also increased Fortuna's love for her Kiritsugu.

"So, did you finish what you needed to do?" Kiritsugu asked her.

"I did I got the update from Ruler, Saber had been summoned earlier today and tonight killed Lancer. I also went to the Church and got us registered. I hope I never have to speak to that Priest again, even with the Path on." Fortuna shuddered as her memories went to the face of the creepy as fuck Priest.

"That's great so then is it our turn to act?"

"According to the Path and Ruler's **Revelation Skill** , the best time would be after four Servants has been eliminated but," Fortuna sat straight up no longer leaning on her husband's shoulder. "If you and Assassin are bored I do have something you two can do tomorrow." Fortuna offered.

"And what is that?" Assassin asked from his couch corner.

"You two can get to play Superheroes and kills some villains, cause I have a useless dragon that needs slaying and a snake that is no longer needed, needs its head cut off," Fortuna said.

"Why specifically those two?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Well you can kill Lung without causing any problems with the war, and for Coil well after we win the War and use the Grail to kill Scion, he will cause too many problems in the future. So, I just want to nip this in the bud quickly."

"Alright dear I will do this for you, but regarding the War have you told?"

"No I haven't she might be my mother, but that doesn't mean I tell her everything." And the absolute truth. She hadn't told anybody in Cauldron about the Moonlit World or even her marriage to Kiritsugu. For this was her's to deal with her secret, and she kept the others in the dark. Though the hardest part of that had been keeping her pregnancy a secret from the others though thankfully she had the path for that.

"Now, how about I go and say goodnight to Maya and afterward let's get to making her that little brother she's been wanting for her tenth birthday." Fortuna's tone was sultry as she spoke the last part.

Kiritsugu gave the obligatory response to that request. "Of course dear."

Xxx

 **A/N:** Fortuna and Kiritsugu is now my OTP I call it the S.S. Save humanity and Assassin is Assassin EMIYA.


	15. Chapter 12 - Night 2 - Part 1

A loud bang could be heard through the night as we landed in front of the area, where the Dockworkers Association headquarters were located via Taylor's Apparation Spell.

I was still on used to being squeezed through a straw, even my didn't help fix that discomfort.

"Is this the place Salem?" I asked.

"Yeah, the main gate should be over…" I heard Taylor go silent at the end and I quickly turned to where she was looking.

I could see the main steel gates that indicated the entrance to the area where Dockworkers operated, but the gates themselves had been forced open by something.

"Dad!" Shouted Taylor as she ran through the gates, but the moment she did the air seemed to crack around the gate, and its surroundings. That's then I felt the **Prana** of the **Bounded Field** that Taylor had just destroyed.

That was what really set me off as I hadn't sensed it before now, and that meant the Magus who had put it up, must have been a first grade the **Bounded Field** itself must have been one of concealment since a few seconds after it fell, the smell of blood hit my nose.

"Dammit, Master!" I shouted as I went after her. It only took me few seconds to catch up to her. "What do you your doing!" I said as I grabbed her arm stopping her from going any further.

"Let me go, Saber! I need to find my dad!" she shouted and tried to escape my grip, but I didn't relent and kept the hold.

"And you need to calm down, you're not thinking things through," I said, she squirmed for few more seconds before she stopped.

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you." I couldn't see her face because of her mask, but I could feel her embarrassment.

"It's okay."

"I'm just worried about my Dad."

"I would to if it was mine, but first let us figure out what happened here," I said. And that was true I had no idea what happened here. There were signs of fighting as I looked around the area and splatters of blood, but I couldn't see any bodies or hear wounded people moaning. I was beginning to think that this was the work of Caster.

"Come on my dad's office is this way," Taylor said, and I followed her through the area until we came to a building that had a door bashed in and wood laid all across the entry hall.

Taylor didn't say anything, and I didn't either as went inside and up the stairs until she let us into what I thought was an office but I couldn't tell because the place was absolutely wrecked. The desk was shattered, there was paper strewn everywhere, and worst was the blood that was near the broken window.

"Taylor?" I asked, as I saw her walk over to the desk and picked something up. She didn't answer as just continued to look at what ever she was holding. I walked over to her, to see what she was holding. I looked over her shoulder and saw her holding a broken picture frame, that contained a photograph of a much younger looking Taylor being held by a man and a woman. The man was obviously Danny, and that meant that the woman was Annette. I could see Danny having fallen for such a beautiful looking woman.

"Dad isn't here." I heard Taylor.

"Then let's find out where he is, and kill who ever did this, and we should probably call the police and tell them about the situation."

"Yeah, let's do that, but how are we going to find my Dad?"

"Do you have a spell that tracks people?" I asked her.

Taylor was quiet for a few seconds before she facepalmed her mask. "I'm an idiot." She said and pocketed the picture frame. She then waved her hand over the desk and moment and stick was in her hand. She laid it in the middle of her hand and said. "Point me to my Dad." The stick spun around few times before it came to a stand still and pointed straight forward. "Thank God he's still alive." She said and packed the stick away. "Come let's get out of here Sabre."

"Of course Master." We left the office, and the building and on the way out, Taylor had called Captain Stacy and told him about the situation.

But, as we were about to leave I felt, like a shockwave that passed over me, and I knew where it had come from. It was a Servant, and whoever it was, were begging for attention. Having just announced its presence to every Servant in the city.

"Did you feel that?" Taylor asked me.

"I did."

"Are you going to go?"

"No, Master your father is more important, than what idiot just announced himself like that," I responded.

"Thank you." Was all Taylor said as we left for where her spell had pointed.

Xxx

Caster was standing among the dead ships waiting for somebody would come to fight him having just announced his presence to everybody. He was so glad that his Master had let him do this, she was truly a Perfect Master, the fact that she was Irish and used Runes didn't hurt either.

Caster really hoped that she join him in bed later after he defeated an enemy Servant.

"Oy, Master, has anybody entered the area yet," Caster asked, he really hoped she would say yes.

"Actually we should have company soon." Caster grinned at that and summoned his staff to get ready to fight.

A few seconds later his opponent arrived. Standing tall was the Servant who responded to his challenge, and standing next to him, Caster guessed was his Master. She was a lovely woman and one in any other circumstance he would have tried to woo already. But, going by the mask she was wearing, Caster guessed that she was one of those "Modern Heroes" his Master had told him about.

"I suppose that you're my opponent. Names Caster and who might you be?" He asked, but the tall Servant stayed silent. "You're the strong silent type eh. But based on the weapons, you're carrying I can only guess that you're Servant Gunner." Caster said as he looked at the two guns the black colored Servant was wielding, that also had a white and black blade attached to them. "Am I right."

The Servant didn't answer, but his Master did. "Gunner annihilate him." She spoke in a cold voice.

Only after a split second after she had finished speaking. Gunner fired bullets at Caster, but the Servant of Spells blocked like one would a child's punch. After that Caster ignited his staff and reinforced his Agility and now the battle between Spell and Gun truly began.

Xxx

We headed deeper into the city, away from the docks. But it still not the good part of town we were going. Taylor kept checking the spell so that it showed us the correct path and to see if Danny was still alive. For time was of the essence since we didn't know then the attack on the DA had happened, so we had to find Danny fast.

The Neighborhood we arrived in looked like it was about to fall apart. Which was evident as Taylor had said that this was Merchant territory, but the weird part was that I couldn't see anybody out on the streets. Not even a single person selling drugs or a hooker, which immediately put me off and set me on guard.

"There is something wrong here Master." I was about to say Salem, but I managed to catch myself before I did. For this wasn't a Cape activity, so no Cape names.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, where are everybody ?" Taylor asked the air. We continued to follow the stick which guided us into an alleyway.

The place was dark, and that made it hard for us to see. We continued on until we heard something moving towards us.

We stood still as we listened to what was coming towards us. I drew **Balmung** just in case whoever was in front us was hostile. As the sound that was being made could now be identified as footsteps.

That was then who was in front us left the shadows, and we could now see who it was. And then it happened my mind came to a hold as the Grail told me what the thing which was not a person, was.

Oh, shit that's a Dead!

Xxx

 **A/N:** What a twist.


	16. Chapter 13 - Night 2 - Part 2

My body reacted immediately as the Dead took another step forward and like butter **Balmung** cleaved the abomination in half. And a second later the two parts of the now dead Dead fell to the ground and ignited due to the **Holy** nature of my blade.

"Saber is that what I think it was?" Taylor asked as she looked at the burning corpse, and her eyes looked at bit glazed likely getting and info dumb about the Dead and their kind.

"Yeah, that was a Dead, and that means a Dead Apostle is nearby," I said.

"Oh god, Dad!" Taylor yelled coming out her funk, but I grabbed her shoulder before she could take a single step, cause I could clearly see that she was panicking.

"Taylor," I said her name, and she focused on me. "I need you to calm down and listen to me." I saw her take in a few breaths before nodding. "Does the tracking spell only work if one is still alive," I asked.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Good that means that your Dad is still alive. Now Taylor like I said before that was a Dead and that means there is a Dead Apostle in the city. And he's likely in this area. So, while I go in and find your Dad. I need you to start making barriers to seal this area of so the Dead won't escape. And use your dolls to contact the Kotomine and the PRT about the situation. Cause the Dead Apostle is probably the one that attacked the DA. Now can you do that for me, my Master." I addressed her by the title the Grail had given her, to punctuate the seriousness of the situation.

"I can do that," Taylor said. And I let go of her shoulder.

"Great, now I'm going to go save your Dad," I promised Taylor.

"Here," Taylor said and pulled out the stick we had been using to tracking Danny, and muttered some incantations at it. "I just made so the compass I permanent, but it can only follow Dad now."

"That's fine," I said as I took the sick before I left her side and headed into the alleyway.

If one could see my face as I ran through the streets of Brockton Bay following the stick in my left hand. They would see tears run down my face, as I cried about having already broken the promise I had made to Taylor.

The name the Dead had was a bit of misnomer as they weren't dead in the spiritual sense, as their souls were still stuck in their bodies, but just with their consciousness and Will massively reduce. And if they consumed enough blood they could regain their sense and turn into full Dead Apostles.

That's why I thought I had already broken my promise to Taylor, that if the spell we used to track Danny operated on the fact that "Living" meant the soul was inside its body. It would consider a Dead to still be alive. And that was what I feared was the case, that Danny had joined the Dead Apostles horde of minions.

I swung my sword, and another Dead was put out his its misery like the many others I had eliminated. As I had made my way towards where Danny was, I had been encountering more and more Dead.

Which meant that I at least, was on the right. That was the moment it hit me how absurd this situation was for me. Just a little over twenty-four hours ago, I had been a nerd weighing forty to much, writing shitty fan fiction. Now I was a sword-wielding badass, killing vampires and other historical figures.

I mentally laughed at it, before I became serious again, for I had a broken promise to keep. I was about to go again, but I stopped as heard the thuds of three heavy things hitting the pavement behind me.

"Dude I don't think heroes are supposed to kill people." An obnoxious voice said a second after the thuds.

I turned around to see how who it was and…

I did so not need to deal with them right now.

"Regent, shut up, that thing he killed wasn't a person anymore, shit is there a bio-tinker in town making zombies," Tattletale said, from her position on top of, one of Bitch's massive monster dogs, along with the rest of the Undersiders who were on them.

Boy did they all look accurate to how fan art portrayed them as. And if I were my usual self I would find Grue's mask and Bitche's dogs creepy as fuck.

I kept a stone cold face as I looked at Tattletale and spoke. "You need to leave."

"Think, that we can handle a few zombies on our own, unless… no, you do know something about them, but how?" Tattletale spoke the information her power was giving her.

I was about to tell them to leave again, but I stopped as I sensed the presence of a Servant heading towards us.

"You just became frightened."

"You, need to leave now!" I felt the Servant come closer.

"But why?"

"Cause I don't want your deaths on my conscience!" The Servant was almost here.

"What could make you so?"

"Sarah for once in your fucking life listen to what other people are saying so, that your friends won't end up dead like your brother." And that seemed to shut her up as I saw her face become pale.

"Guy's let's go," Tattletale said. But it was far too late.

"So, you're the one that has been killing my Master's Dead, am I right Saber." Cause he was already here.

I looked to the side where the male voice had come from and saw the Servant walk towards us with his weapon in hand.

"I knew that the noise my Master was making would attract other Masters attentions and I was right. But only one Servant and group of kids, and I had hoped for a fair fight, you need at least two more to fight me." The Servant spoke with a voice filled with confidence and arrogance. Or at least one would think it was arrogance if one didn't know who this Servant was. And I very much and I wish I didn't. His design was very recognizable from the black spear to the armor, along with the green hair and orange scarf.

This was Achilles, the Great Hero of The Trojan War. And I realized I was very much fucked.

"But, beggars can't be choosers. Hello, Saber, I'm Shielder, let's have a good time."

He attacked.


	17. Chapter 14 - Night 2 - Part 3

I reacted instantly to Shielder's attack, blocking the spear's head from piercing me with the broad side of **Balmung**.

We held the position for a few seconds until Shielder disengaged the clash, as our strength was equal we couldn't overpower each other in the strength depart.

Shielder went into another stance with his spear ready to deliver quick swipes with it. Though thankfully during our earlier clash the Undersiders had gotten it through their heads that they would die if they stayed. As I heard Bitch's monstrous dogs beginning to move away from our fight.

Which left me alone with Shielder, a Servant I would not be able to kill.

"You know, when I found out that there were still heroes in the Modern Age, I was excited, but that quickly turned out into disappointment then I learned they were just kids playing pretend. I mean, most of them together can't even kill a single **Divine Beast** , and they fail to kill a man that can only cut things far away." I could hear the disappointment in Shielder's voice.

And I understood why he felt that way. Shielder was Achilles, a hero from **The Age of Gods** and he was the perfect picture of a classic Greek Hero. To him, people like the Slaughterhouse Nine were cannon fodder and wouldn't have lasted a day in Trojan Wars. And to him, the Endbringers were just **Divine Beasts** that they hadn't tried hard enough against.

But, that was just ignorance speaking. Achilles didn't know what I did, that the Endbringers weren't monsters you could kill if you hit them harder, and why Parahumans failed to kill Jack Slash. He just didn't know, and I couldn't be mad him for not knowing, that be like getting mad a five year because they couldn't do calculus.

"I wanted to show that the true meaning of being a Hero and a Warrior was, but my master wouldn't let me go out. So, what about you Saber, what do you think about these "Modern Heroes?"" Shielder asked me.

If this had been any other circumstance, I would have kept silent, but I needed to drag this conversation out so that, I spent less time fighting until reinforcement arrived to help. "I think that we should be proud that mantle of Hero still exists in this era and that it didn't die with us. And that we shouldn't compare their achievements with our own. For one day they shall join us in the Throne, as legends." What I said, was I felt was right, for there were Heroes in the world who deserved to be in the **Throne of Heroes**. Dragon, Legend, and Taylor would most definitely go there. Though due to the nature of the **Throne** they were already there.

"Your words have truth to them, Saber, it sounds like something my teacher would have said. But like I said, they are still children, and they have a lot of growing up to do before they can join our myths. Now I think that we have talked enough Saber. Let us now find out which one of us if the stronger Hero, Saber!" Shielder yelled as he attacked.

I parried the upward swing of his spear, with **Balmung** and now came the hard part of fighting spearmen like Achilles. And that was the type of spear that they used, he was very different from Lancer's while hers had a large and heavy head, that allowed for powerful, but slower swings.

Achilles' meanwhile was small like Cu's and Diarmuid, which was much smaller and therefore lighter in weight. Which allowed for much faster movement which was harder to fight against if one had a sword. It was really a problem when fighting most spearmen as the most determining factor in winning a fight was reach and speed. And Spears had plenty of reach where most swords didn't.

That why spears were the most used weapons in medieval warfare, as they were easier to learn to fight with than swords were.

Now spears themselves had to ways to attack swings or thrusts and Achilles was one who was more inclined to thrust than swing, as his spear was excellent at piercing others, but he would use swings if he needed to create distance between us.

Now our fight was going the same way as the first fight between Cu and EMIYA. With me being EMIYA, always defending myself from Achilles thrusts and then using his swings to create distance then I tried to press the offensive.

And like my fight with Lancer our's had destroyed the surrounding area where we were fighting had been destroyed by the shockwaves we were making. As weapons breaking the speed of sound was not in any way destructive at all.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Stomach.

I blocked and parried every strike that I could. But during this fight, I had come to learn that I had another disadvantage while fighting spearmen like Achilles and that was **Balmung** was too big to probably block with. And that meant had to use **Disengage** to help me dodge some of Shielder's attacks.

There.

I saw an opening in Shielder's stance and took it. I swung **Balmung** at his left side in the hopes of blasting him away, to create some breathing room. But instead of using the spear to block it or just dodge the attack. Shielder instead lets one hand go of his spear.

My eyes widened as I saw him just catch **Balmung** with his bare and thanks to his **Noble Phantasm** it didn't hurt him at all. I saw Shielder smile as he had my sword locked down and got ready to strike me with his spear.

That was then for the first time since I left Taylor, I smiled as I activated **Draconic Strength** and I felt my strength increase.

I saw Shielders shocked face as flung him across the street were fighting on before he his attack could connect.

I went after him as going full throttle as I pressed my attack. I hammered away at him like I was a Berserker.

 **Balmung** smashed into the shaft of Shielders spear in the hopes of breaking it into a thousand tiny pieces. I felt my vision beginning to go red as Fafnir's draconic rage and instinct filled my mind.

I could see cracks starting to form and Shielder's face in panic as he looked at his breaking spear.

I was about to swing for a final time, but instead of hitting Achilles' spear instead hit empty air and pavement.

It took a few seconds for me to realize what had just happened. Achilles' Master had just used a Command Seal to teleport Shielder back to him.

"Good fucking dammit I was so close." I raged while deactivating **Draconic Strength** and I returned to my usual self.

But, now that Achilles was no longer a concern I could return to my objective of finding Danny. I brought out the compass and had it adjust its direction in my hand. I saw which way it was pointing, but before I put it away, I saw it move slightly. Which could only mean that Danny was moving?

I went at full speed towards Danny's location. As I ran, I churned over a thought that had been nagging me since Achilles had said, that Dead that I had been killing had been his Master's. Which meant that his Master was the Dead Apostle. And that concerned me, for why would a Hero like Achilles obey the orders of a Vampire. Heck, I would have expected him to murder the thing the moment he was summoned by it. Of course, it could have used a Command Seal to keep Shielder loyal, but for a Hero like him, it would have required at least two Seals. And if it only had two Seals left, it wouldn't have used one to recall Shielder. So that meant there was to it than met the eye.

I left those thoughts alone as I saw a very familiar person lumping towards me.

"Oh no."

Most of the time then one was bitten and had their blood drained by a Dead Apostle one usually became a Dead 99% of the time. But very rarely a person could skip the process and immediately become a Dead Apostle after being drained.

And it seemed that Danny Hebert was part of the one percent. I ran up to him before that I could react and knocked him out with a hit to head.

Before he fell, I swung his arm around my shoulder, and I was now carrying him, as I now made my way back to Taylor. So, I could show her that her Dad was "Okay." And then I immediately wanted to smack myself for being an idiot for forgetting about that function.

" _Hello, Master can you hear me?"_

" _Saber is that you!"_

" _Yes, it's me."_

" _Since when could you talk telepathically to me?"_

" _Since you summoned me, apparently all Masters and Servants can. I just forgot we could."_

"… _Really Saber?"_

" _Yeah, sorry, but good news I found your dad."_

" _Really! Is he okay?"_

"…"

" _Saber, is he okay?"_

" _For a definition word he is, he isn't dead or a Dead."_

" _That's great, but what is wrong with him."_

" _Your Dad is a Dead Apostle now."_

"…"

" _Master?"_

"…"

" _Taylor?"_

" _I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"_

" _I said that your Dad is an Apostle now."_

" _I'm not emotionally ready to deal with that now. I did what you asked me to, and I sent my dolls out and told them about the Dead Apostle. Now I'm with Armsmaster, Archer and, his Master Kid Win, along with Avenger. And I'm sorry, but find a way to barrier the area, it's too big."_

" _That's fine now could tell me where you are by sending some sparks up in the air."_

A moment later I saw red sparks fly up into the and as I ran back to Taylor with Danny over the shoulder.

I could feel rain begin to hit my body.


	18. Interlude 4 - Shielder

It only took Shielder a second to recover from the sudden displacement of his body. And stood up on his legs.

He quickly looked at his lance, to see how much damage Saber had done to it. And it was bad as it looked like it only take a single hit before it would crack in half. Shielder saw the cracks in the lance and pumped some of his magical energy into, he saw the cracks seal shut, and a few seconds later it was good as new.

"So, what did you call me back for, I was having a good fight with Saber Master?" Shielder said, with disgust in his voice as he looked at his so called Master. He hoped to do it again, especially after having seen the tremendous strength the Servant had overpowered Shielder with.

"I called you here cause I need you to help me escape. While you were out, Rider showed up, and he is now currently out side killing my Dead and will soon, break in here. Rider just killed the former Parahuman Mush." Shielders Master spoke,

"Fine, I go start up the car."

"And to make sure you take this seriously." The Master said. And like he Shielder had seen a few times before. The pale skinned and dark haired Master's body began to transform and a few seconds later where was once a man, now sat a twelve-year-old girl with dark brown hair, along with clothes that were too large for her small frame. And she was the one who Shielder considered his true Master.

Shielder walked over to her and picked her up into his arms, where he now could see her eyes open. Showing him the eyes, the curse the abomination had tainted her with.

"Shielder," His Master said.

"Hey, Master how's it going?" Shielder asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood. While he walked to the other end of the hideout, they had been using.

"Shielder, what did he do?" She asked him, but Shielder stayed silent as he opened the door to the garage, where his car was. "What did do? Answer me what did Roa do Shielder?"

"Oh, nothing special," Shielder said, as he looked at the vehicle the Parahuman called Squealer had built for him, while under his .so called Master's control.

"Don't lie to me Shielder, you know he only lets me out when he needs you to do something." Oh, how Shielder lambasted his Master's keen mind.

"He did something stupid, and now the other Master's found out where we were. I was in the middle of fighting Saber then he called me back and said that Rider was just outside killing his Dead. And now we need to escape." Shielder told her.

"89,54% chance that we escape." His Master said.

"It's because I'm me those odds are so high." Shielder, boasted as he opened the door of the car and place his Master in the passenger seat, and put the seat belt on her.

Shielder when went over to the other side of the car and took his place in the driver's seat. It was not that Shielder lamented that he hadn't been summoned in the Rider Class so that he could use his Chariot. But at least he still had his **Riding Skill** as a Shielder.

He pressed a button on the steering wheel, and the garage door began to open and turned on the engine. That was then Shielder heard the sound rocks being destroyed and he could now feel Rider's presence.

"Hold on Master!" Shielder shouted and hit the gas pedal, and the car accelerated out of the garage and onto the street. And Shielder began to drive away from their now defunct hideout.

"Don't worry Master, it's going to be okay," Shielder tried to comfort his Master. He looked up in the rear mirror to see if Rider was following them. "Shit," He cursed as that was indeed the case, as he now got a good look at the Servant of The Mount.

The man looked like to be a European knight, and his mount was even a white horse. The knight himself had long brown hair and was wearing some bronze looking armor. And he could see a sword, the knight was holding in one hand.

Shielder accelerated once again hoping to shake off Rider in sheer speed, but it was for naught as the knight accelerated to and was going faster than him. And soon the knight was right beside him as they raced through the streets of Brockton Bay.

"Your Master's evil shall end this night Servant!" Rider shouted. And Shielder could agree with that he wanted Roa to die too, but he would not let harm come to his real Master.

"Sorry, but not tonight Rider!" Shielder shouted as he tried to ram Rider with the side of his car. But the Servant managed to dodge, or rather the horse had as Shielder had seen no action from Rider to command it to move. That meant the horse was actually smart enough to act on its own.

 _What wouldn't I give to have such a stead now_? Shielder thought as he saw Rider ready to attack with his sword. But, instead of immediately swinging it Shielder began to feel a build up of magical energy in it.

 _Shit, he's about to use his_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _._ Shielder thought, he quickly turned eyes to his Master and he could see the fear in her eyes. He would have to time this perfectly.

" **ASCALON!** "

Shielder hit the brakes.

And the attack that would have cleaved his car in half missed, and it instead created a gorge in the road.

Shielder turned the car to its side, and it came to a halt. He would have to kill Rider here and now, to keep his Master safe.

And thanks to Rider using his **Noble Phantasm** he now knew Rider's true name to be Saint George the Dragon Slayer.

Shielder opened his door and stepped out of the car and without a second of hesitation he summoned his lance and threw it at a very surprised Rider. But, instead of piercing Rider's mount it instead seemingly was redirected back at him.

 _The effect of a_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _or_ _ **Skill**_ _?_ Shielder, mentally asked as he caught his lance.

And it seemed that Rider had come out of his stupor and now charged at Shielder, to attack once again.

But, it wouldn't matter as Shielder had already won.

" **Dromeus Kometes,** " Shielder said activating his most powerful **Noble Phantasm**. And then the world for him came to a crawling halt.

He was a bit slower as a **Shielder** , but he could activate it whenever he wished to as he didn't have his chariot.

Shielder walked towards the slow-moving Rider. **Dromeus Kometes** was a **Noble Phantasm** that allowed granted him super speed so long as it was active, but it left his heel exposed. But that didn't matter as he now moved too fast for his opponent to take advantage of it. To others, he looked like a blur, but to him, he moved normally and the world that went at a snail's pace.

He attacked Rider with his lance again, and this time it wasn't deflected away, it seemed like was only a one-time effect.

Shielder pierced the horse through its heart and then did the same to Rider multiple just to make sure that Servant would die after he disengaged his **Noble Phantasm**.

Shielder went back to the car and deactivated **Dromeus Kometes** , and the world returned to normal speed for him.

Shielder saw Rider's horse collapse, die and disappear into **Ether Particles** , but the knight himself had not died even then he had pierced his heart. That could only mean that Rider had **Battle Continuation** just like himself.

"I will not fall!" Rider shouted as ruined body ran towards Shielder.

Rider swung his sword at Shielder, but the Servant just dodged the predictable move and returned it with one of his own, and this time he destroyed Rider's head, killing the Servant.

"I would have loved to have a better fight with you George, but you threatened my Master." Shielder apologized as Rider's body burst into **Ether Particles**.

And he would do so to everybody who did, for he would win the war and use the Grail to save Dinah from Roa. For how could he call himself a Hero if he couldn't even save a little girl.

Xxx

 **A/N:** Rider is dead, the second Servant is down. Who is next to fall. And poor Dinah always abused by snakes.


	19. Interlude 5 - Rin

"Arrgh," Rin raged as she took off her costume and threw her sore and beaten body onto her bed, damn that Fraga could hit hard. "Stupid Gunner Servant can't even defeat a Caster, I wanted a Saber" Rin talked into her pillow.

"I shall beat him next time my Master!" Her Servant spoke from the door he was standing in. And his voice still sounded like he was dead inside, which was accurate from what Rin had learned about him.

"You probably would have beaten him, if Berserker hadn't interfered with your battle? Who even where they?" She asked, the air, but she didn't expect to get an answer.

"Cu Chulainn and Asterios." Her Servant answered.

Rin immediately sat up in her bed. "How do you know that Gunner?"

"Via my Structural Analysis, I can read the history of weapons, and from there I learned their true names." Gunner answered.

"So, that means you were a Magus in life?"

"I was, but only a third-rate one, I can only do one thing with my Magecraft." Gunner answered.

"That thing with your guns and that staff was Projection then?"

"Yes."

"Hmm interesting, anyways let get back to Caster and Berserker. It makes sense a Fraga would summon the Child of Light, but who is Asterios? I don't recognize that name." Rin asked.

"His other name is Minotaur."

"The monster inside the labyrinth of Minos. I see some powerful Servants have been summoned in this war." Rin said to herself. "Now leave me alone I need to sleep this has been a horrible day. "

And truly had been, besides losing to the Fraga, Rin had lost one of her most valuable assets she had gained while living in Brockton Bay after Leviathan had put Fuyuki underwater.

And that asset had been Lung, the man who called himself a Dragon. Rin knew that he wasn't one or what she had done to him, wouldn't have worked at all. The Cape had been renowned for his physical strength, not his mental one. So, the big man had come to her to force Rin into his gang, she had turned the tables on him and hypnotized Lung into her slave. And from there she had taken over his gang and was controlling it from the shadows, with Lung as her puppet. But, with that, she had to put on a costume and pretend to be a Parahuman to make the position she had as Lungs right hand seem believable. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she actually kinda liked running around in costume as Rubi and fight the Protectorate, it made for good combat practice.

And Rin had been pissed when she had found out that someone had assassinated him. She lamented her loss as the man had allowed Rin to gather an immense amount wealth, to use in her Magecraft research. And with him close by she had been able to study Parahuman powers and how they worked. And she made a lot of progress on that, having learned that powers had something to do with alternate dimensions. But, she at least still had Oni Lee on hand.

Now, though she wanted to sleep, she could stabilize her criminal enterprise tomorrow and protect it from Nazis.

Though Rin didn't think it was all bad, as she could use Gunner as extra muscle and the Servant wouldn't even object as he did everything Rin asked him to do.

Rin closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep, but was stopped by her phone ringing. She didn't even have to see who it was, as she already knew thanks to the ringtone she had gotten assigned to that person.

"What, do you want Kirei?" Rin asked the person on the other end.

" _Such, hostility Rin, one shouldn't talk to one's guardian like that."_ Rin could hear the non-existent hurt from him.

"You haven't been my guardian since to 2005, so what do you want you Fake Priest?" Rin inquired.

" _I wish, to inform you that the Holy Grail War has been put on hold until further notice."_

"WHAT! Why? TELL! NOW!" Rin yelled.

" _It seems that one of unregistered Master's has shown themselves to be a Dead Apostle."_

"Shit," That was all Rin could say to that.

" _And he has released Dead into the city and is now threatening the secrecy of Magecraft, to the masses. So, the war has been put on hold until the Dead Apostle, and his Servant has been eliminated. And for the one who does the deed, a Command Seal shall be rewarded. Also, Rider has been killed by the Vampire's Servant, when he tried to kill them. And now I hope you have a good nights sleep. Goodbye Rin."_ Rin heard her phone go silent.

Rin couldn't help but groan as she put her phone back on the table. "Gunner come back in here we have a problem."


	20. Chapter 15 - Day 3 - Part 1

The winter sun had finally risen as I sat in the Hebert kitchen, but the sun did not come through the windows as Taylor had pulled the curtains over them. And she had done it to all windows, to stop the sunlight from accidentally hurting Danny due to his new existence as a Dead Apostle.

I thought back to what had happened last night after I had found Danny.

I had made my way to the location Taylor, was while carrying Danny. There I had met with a nervous Taylor, Armsmaster, Avenger, and Archer along with his Master Kid Win. And they were Servant's I knew based on their design. Avenger was Dantes and Archer was fucking Tesla, and of the two he would be the worst to fight as his **Noble Phantasm** was a Lite-Enuma Elish. Though Dantes could be a problem with super-speed.

I talked a bit with Armsmaster he believed due to the lie we had made, that I was Taylor's older brother. Though the tough part was to explain why I had a man slung over my shoulder, Thankfully Taylor had come to my rescue and just told them straight what had happened. That he was our dad and that we had gone out to look for him since he hadn't come home for and that's when we encountered The Dead Apostle's Dead, and I later found him wandering the streets. Having just escaped the Dead Apostle after it had attacked his workplace.

And Armsmaster had bought it and bid us good night, but he did request that we come to PRT the next day to discuss what had happened, and how to deal with the Dead.

We had accepted the offer and left the area, headed back to the house. Taylor didn't Apparate us as she was afraid that it would do something bad to Danny. So, we instead ran to the house.

When we arrived, Taylor had me carry Danny into his, lay him on his bed. I when left, and Taylor stayed with him, and she was currently in the bedroom and had only left to eat breakfast, before going back in again.

But, during the night I had gotten a rather peculiar visit.

A talking rat wearing a crown had, come to talk with me.

And I of course immediately recognized who it was, as there only existed one talking rat, on the planet. And he belonged to one Merem Solomon, I had almost choked on my own spit when I realized who it was. And apparently, he was Kirei's partner and the one guarding, the Lesser Grail, Well they couldn't have gotten a better guard for it, except Grandpa Hassan. But I didn't think he would want to defend a so-called Christian artifact.

Merem informed through the King of Rats that the war had been put on hold until the Dead Apostle and Shielder were killed. And the one who did it would be rewarded a Command Seal, it was basically the same deal as it had been with Gilles and Ryuunosuke in Zero. And he had also said, to my surprise that Shielder had eliminated Rider.

Now that meant two Servants were now down for the count.

After he had left, I, of course, explained to Taylor, what Merem had told me, but I didn't think that she had heard me, as she had just been focusing on watching her dad.

Now though, I was just waiting for Danny to wake up so that we could see what, with having become a Dead Apostle had done to him mentally.

I took a sip of my soda as I looked through PHO on my phone, I was currently looking at threads about us.

 **Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, Sigurd  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

 **Topic:** **Uber and Leet's Attack on The Boardwalk**  
 **In: Boards** **Cape News** **USA** **Brockton Bay**  
 **Bagrat** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)  
Posted On Feb 5th 2011:  
So, this morning Uber and Leet decided to do their thing and tried to rob The Boardwalk, while live-streaming it to their website.

Their Video Game theme this time was Gears of War, a third-person cover shooter from Aleph.

They did their announcement and challenged two Hero Capes that were on the Boardwalk at the time to their games.

But, luckily or unlucky depending on if you were Uber and Leet, those two Capes were two Brockton Bay's new celebrities Sigurd and Salem.

And it seems that they had underestimated the two new Capes as they tore through the monsters Leet and Uber had unleashed. And they later apprehended the two criminals, as they tried to escape and handed them over to the PRT

Though: from what my source in the PRT is saying, it seems that Salem had turned Uber and Leet into Naked Mole Rats before she gave them over.

Pictures of the fight: [1], [2], [3], [4]

Uber and Leet's Live-stream: [Here]

 **(Showing page 1 of 43)**

► **Uptownfunk**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
Wow that was amazing.

► **Singlemother**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
I would like to give my thanks to Sigurd for saving me and my baby's life from those monsters.

► **Average_Man**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
Sigurd still shows he knows how to handle his sword.

► **Char**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
I was there and man was that barrier Salem made impressive looking, and if that's true what she did to them I'm really going to think she is a witch.

► **Chrome**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
Another loss for the idiot villains, are they ever going to learn that they suck.

► **Acree**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
I don't think they are Idiots like them never.

► **AlephAnimeLover**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
Uber and Leet should just stop, they give villains and Video games a shitty rep.

► **Divide**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
Amen to that brother.

► **GstringGirl**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
I must admit that Sigurd is kinda hot.

► **ManIntheMirror**  
Replied On Feb 5th 2011:  
Actually thanks to the live-stream we have gotten a better look at what, Sigurd and Salem's costume looks like. I Think that Sigurd has a changer or stranger power, as he doesn't wear a mask like Salem does.

 **End of Page. 1,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **41** **,** **42** **,** **43**

I was about to go to the next page when I heard, the sound of screaming and things hitting the floor from Danny's bedroom

I immediately rushed from the kitchen and into the Bedroom, where I was Taylor pinned down by Danny who was trying to claw out Taylor's throat with his teeth.

I acted quickly and grabbed Danny by the neck and flung of Taylor and pushed him into the wall. I looked into his eyes, and I didn't see thoughts only hunger. And I knew what he needed right now.

I held him with my right hand, and with my left, I used my fingers to cut my palm open. Blood began seeping from it, and I placed it against Danny's mouth.

And not a few seconds later I could Danny begin to calm, as he drank my blood, one minute later he seemed to have gotten enough to no longer be in a blood rage.

I let my grip go, and he slumped down to the floor, where I could see intelligence return to his eyes. And I was immediately swept aside by Taylor, who then proceeded to hug the shit out of him.

"Taylor," Danny spoke as he became coherent.

"Hey, dad it's me."

"What happened to me, last I remember I was at work when something broke down my door." Danny sounded pained as he tried to remember what happened. "And who the hell are you? And why do I see smell blood and taste it? And where are my glasses?" The questions came rapid fire out of Danny's mouth.

"Hmm, that a long story dad," Taylor said, and I realized she was still wearing her costume except her mask was not on.

"I think we got time kiddo."


	21. Chapter 16 - Day 3 - Part 2

To no one's surprise, Danny was rather shocked to learn that he was now a vampire though I think anybody would. But he handled that revelation surprisingly well, what he didn't handle was Taylor telling him that she had powers or rather that she was a magus.

I had then been witness to Danny stamping his foot through the floor in his anger with his new found strength. And rather hilarious seen had let some of the tension leave the room as Danny tried to get his foot out of the floor.

After that, I just stood in the corner hearing Taylor explain everything she could to her dad, and with him asking a few questions along the way.

"So, I'm going to go make you some blood. See you in a bit Dad." Taylor finished and quickly left the bedroom leaving Danny and me behind.

"So, magic is real, I'm currently a vampire now. My daughter is in the middle of free for all death battle, and you're her partner in this." Danny summoned up what Taylor had just explained.

"I am, and I would have figured you be more upset about it, you are acting rather calmly," I said.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely furious I just think that I've gone full circle," Danny admitted. "Now Taylor said, that you were a Hero from the past which one are you then?" He asked.

"I'm Siegfried, the man who slew the dragon Fafnir, but you can call me Saber as that is my class." I introduced myself.

"Nice, to meet you, Saber. Now there is only one thing I want to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"If a single hair on my daughter's hair is damaged I will have your head for not protecting her. Am I understood." Danny threatened, and I could see his now red eyes glow.

I swallowed nervously. "I know sir." Man Danny could be fucking frightening when pissed, he could be a real papa bear when he wants to.

"I'm glad that we have reached an understanding, now do I expect you stick around after your battle royal?"

"I don't think so I would most likely disappear after Taylor's wish is fulfilled unless she wants me to stick around."

"About the whole wish thing, do you know what it is cause she didn't say it when she was explaining the war?" Danny asked.

"I think I do, but it is not my place to pry about it, but she has two wishes and one of them the Grail can't grant," I answered. I was 99% certain that her wish was to bring her mother back, and I couldn't blame her for that.

"You, really sound like an old fashioned knight," Danny said jokingly.

"When I was alive, I lived to fulfill the wishes of others, and that is my purpose here, to achieve my Master's wish no matter what it is. And yes one could call me old fashioned." Wait where the hell had those words come from, those were more in line with how Siegfried normally was, not now with our personalities being a reverse Ishtar. And right there it was like balance had switched. And now it felt like we were back to normal regarding personality.

"Wow, way to kill the mood. How do you keep, your face that stoic?" Most people would say that chatter mouth Taylor had she got from her mom, but they were wrong she got from her Dad. "Also, what powers do, I have as a vampire, cause I haven't felt better in years, other than the enhanced strength?"

"You know the standard stuff. Hearing, smell, strength, speed, time-reversal regeneration, maybe you can use Magecraft later, along with a **Reality Marble**." I answered listing some of the standard powers a Dead Apostle could have or get later.

"Wait, wait, wait. I understood the last stuff but isn't regeneration just regeneration, and what the heck is a **Reality Marble**?"

"It isn't actually you now have like that Lung fellow, but rather every time your hurt, your body reverses back to before you were injured, and no it isn't healing. And for what a **Reality Marble** is you should ask Taylor about that, she knows more about magic than me." I tried to explain to him.

"Thanks for trying to explain it to me, but is your relationship with my daughter now?"

"Wha?"

"Besides your status as her Servant, what is your relationship with her at the moment?"

"I like to think that I'm her friend."

"Oh, so no more than that."

"Correct sir."

"So, you think that my daughter isn't good enough for you?"

"What! No, of course not sir, Taylor is a beautiful girl and is definitely most worthy of affection… I just admitted to liking her didn't I?"

"You did."

"And you don't currently want to kill me, sir?"

"No, I'm saving the shotgun for later and stop with the sir stuff, makes me feel old. Just call me Danny." You know being undead seems to have put a lot of life into Danny rather than taking, or did vampirism just kill depression.

"Well, Danny at least you won't get any older physically anymore."

"Yeah, still going to get used, but really I don't feel any different mentally, I kinda want blood, but that's it." He wondered out loud.

"Be thankful that's the only difference that happened, but hey at least you won't sparkle under the sun."

"I think that should feel insulted by those books now, but hey that explains who killed the author." Huh, so Stephanie Meyers was murdered by an Apostle for writing Twilight in this universe. I guess that happens to you when you write the Anti-Mein Kampf for vampires. "Anyway, how do you know about a shitty book when you were, summoned two days ago."

"The Grail gives all Servants knowledge about the modern age, so we don't get culture shock. And I spent the entire last night on the internet.

"Convenient."

"It is Danny."

We didn't get to talk anymore as we heard the door to the bedroom open up and in walked Taylor carrying a bottle in her hand.

"So, are you two getting along?" She asked us.

"We're, nice guy, good company, I like him," Danny and I spoke at the same time. Giving each other compliments.

"Great! Here you go, Dad." Taylor said as she gave Danny the bottle.

"Thanks, but what is it, Taylor?" Danny asked.

"it's your blood to drink. It was a bit more complicated than I had expected, but I managed to make so that bottle has virtually infinite blood for you to drink.

"Really, thanks for that Taylor." I saw him pop it open and quickly like lightning he began to chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, and chuck for almost five minutes straight, before letting go.

"What, just what I needed, and what kinda blood is this it tasted really good, hmm should I become a blood taste tester for vampires now?" He said to himself.

"Oh, that's just my blood I used."

"That's great sweetheart, but don't you have to to the PRT now, and try to find the bastard who turned me?"

"Yeah, you're right Dad, thanks for reminding me. Come, Saber let's go we don't want to be late." Taylor said and tried to drag me out of the bedroom. "See, you later Dad."

"You too Taylor, and be safe."

"We will."


	22. Chapter 17 - Day 3 - Part 3

We were inside the PRT building once again, but this time Taylor and I were sitting at a conference table and around us were all the other heroes in the city of Brockton Bay. To the left of us was the Protectorate and the Wards along with Avenger and Archer, and to our right sat New Wave.

We all sat still and were completely silent, nobody was speaking to each other, I was beginning to wonder when we were going to start this meeting.

And with that thought finished the door to the room opened and in walked the heavy form of Piggot and right behind was…

Bollocks.

The pretty boy face of Merlin. Fou was sitting on his shoulder.

What the heck was he doing here?

"Sorry I'm late, but Myrrdin wanted to join and help us tracking down our newest A-Class Threat," Piggot said and took a seat up front so that she was able to be seen by everybody. Merlin did same and took a seat right next to Avenger, I could see the surprise in Archer's and Avenger's eyes as he took a seat guess they finally recognized him.

"Now as I said before, we have a new A-Class Threat in the city, The Parahuman has been given the Codename: Dead Apostle," Piggot spoke. "The first confirmation of Dead Apostles existence was given to us by Sigurd Salem yesternight after they had found he had attacked the Dockworkers Association earlier that evening." She pointed to Taylor and I. "When they encountered Dead Apostle's minions. Due to that, he has been given a Master rating of 8. Due to the effect of his powers by seemingly spreading a disease that allows him to control humans, and they being able to pass it on. He has also been given sub-rating of Brute and Tinker." Piggot took a sip of water. "Dead Apostle also has another Parahuman working for him. He was also encountered by Sigurd last night. Could you give a report of your meeting with him?" Piggot asked me.

"I can do that Director," I answered. "I was exterminating some of Dead Apostle's minions when he appeared to fight me. His appearance is that of a Greek warrior, and he didn't wear a mask. He introduced himself as Shielder, but he used a spear to fight me, but I guess it has something to do with his power as wasn't able to pierce his skin with my sword, and he has strength on par with myself. But it's to be said when I look back on it, he referred to Apostle as his boss, with barely contained hate. So, I think that Apostle might be blackmailing him with something." I said as that was the only thing that made sense why somebody like Achilles hadn't killed the vampire the moment he saw it. But what could the Apostle be blackmailing him with?

The life of his actual Master? Yes, that made a good amount of sense.

"Thank you for the report, and we will take your thoughts into consideration." Piggot took the attention back to her. "Apostle and Shielder were encountered in old Merchant territory, and that's why haven't been hearing from the last couple of days as they were probably the first to be converted into Apostle's minions. We have established a perimeter around the area, and we are slowly shrinking it as we go through the various houses they could have hidden in." A map of the city appeared via hologram, and a portion of was surrounded by a red circle to indicate the search area. "Today, we are to search this area for Dead Apostle and Shielder and find them before they can escape the city. All searching shall be done in the pairs of two, and if any of you Wards wish to join this operation, that rule will be upheld or else there will be severe consequences, that goes double for you Shadow Stalker." Piggot said sharply at the black-clad Ward.

Shadow Stalker, Sophia Hess the bully, fuck that was another clusterfuck to deal with, but right now was neither the time or the place to make a commotion.

"You don't have to harp on me, I get it." She snipped back at Piggot.

"Good to hear, now all you need to get ready and move out, but I need Salem, Sigurd Avenger, Archer, and Myrddin to stay for a few more seconds," Piggot ordered.

Everyone left the room except for us mentioned.

"First, of all Myrddin what are you doing here?" Piggot asked the Magus of Flowers.

"Like I said, Director Piggot I'm here to help deal with the A-Class threat currently afoot," Merlin responded.

Piggot was about to say something, but I beat her to it. "Don't play your vague games here Magus of Flowers." I saw Tesla's, Dante's and Taylor's widen at that statement as they seemingly recognized him at that moment when they couldn't do so before.

"Magus, are you saying Myrddin is part of your little world," Piggot asked us. Well, that didn't surprise at all that she knew about the moonlit world because Kid Win summoned Archer.

"He's not a Magus, he's the Magus, Am I right Merlin. Though I'm curious as to how you are still alive in this era?"

Merlin turned his head towards me and smiled. "So, you're the one who sent that message to me aren't you Servant?"

"I did, now I know you have powerful clairvoyance, so could you tell us what the Dead Apostle's real name is?"

"Wait!" Came Piggot's voice. "Is what he is saying true Myrddin?"

"Yes,"

"We will be having a talk later," I was pretty sure I saw Merlin flinch from the harsh tone Piggot was giving him. "Sigurd just mentions you had precognitive abilities, so can you tell us who Shielder and Dead Apostle are?"

"I can, Shielder's true name is Achilles…"

"What kind of war is this," Came the comment from Tesla.

"… And the identity of the Apostle is Roa Valdamjong."

"Son of Bitch!/How!" Came the exclamation from Dantes and me.

"What do you mean by how Avenger, do you know who this Roa is?" Well, it seemed that Piggot picked up on that fast.

"I met him when I was alive, and I killed him, I know I did, I burned him to death myself. And my flames should have burnt his Soul to ash." Dantes stated as I saw his face, scowl. "It seems that that act of vengeance has still not been completed."

"I think that your tale is missing your fight with a vampire Avenger." Quipped Tesla.

"And your life is missing success, so I think you shouldn't complain."

"You wanna go, you fire brained idiot."

"Do, you, you electric moron."

"Be quiet!" I shouted at the two Servants before they began fighting. "Now, Merlin is the White Princess in town?"


	23. Chapter 18 - Day 3 - Part 4

"No."

I let out a breath of relief from hearing that. "Thank the Gods for that."

"Maybe, depending on who you ask. Arcuied is still sleeping inside the Millenium Castle. Where I managed to escape, she has now been looked away." Well, that's bad. "Now I believe that we have talked enough, we have a Vampire to hunt and kill."

"They do Myrddin," came Piggot's voice. "You're going to stay here for a few hours and tell me everything that you know or I will shot you in the testicles." Piggot threatened and reinforced it by placing her hand on her holster. "Wait are you waiting for you have a job to do."

We obeyed and quickly left the room and joined the other Heroes.

"That was something," Taylor commented as we came to the area where the other Heroes were getting ready.

"I agree with you girly, to think that a thing like that is still alive, I can't wait to kill him again," Avenger told us, as he passed us.

"You probably fail horribly like you did last time." Archer burned him.

And when the two went off on a tirade and insulted each other.

I wanted to facepalm as I looked at the two of them arguing.

"Wow, those two do not get along do they?" A voice asked to the side. We turned our head and saw Glory Girl walking towards.

"Hey, Glory Girl." Taylor greeted the living wrecking ball.

"Hey, guys, look I'm still sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine you've already apologized."

"So Salem, what are you along with tall, silent and handsome going to do?" She asked.

"What everybody else is going to do. Go out and try and kill a Vampire." Taylor told her. "Anyway we gotta get going, we want him to find him before the day is over." We were about to leave, but I stopped moving when I felt distort behind me. I turned around and saw Vista standing in front of us.

"I want to go with you." The young Ward asked/demanded.

"Eh?" Taylor and I along Glory Girl said at the same time as we looked at the Ward.

"I said I wanted to go with you. So can I?" Vista was tapping her foot looking impatient.

By Thor then did Missy become a brat or has Sophia caused her to reach melting point already.

"I think I hear my mom calling see you guys later," Vicky said as she ditched us and the situation.

Taylor gave me a look as if asking if it was okay to take her along. I returned it with an okay.

"Sure you can come along," Taylor accepted the Wards request to join us.

"Thanks."

We took the elevator down and left the building and made our way to the top of a building via Missy's power.

"So how do we find Dead Apostle?" Vista asked.

I had Taylor explain it to her. "It's rather easy actually, thanks to Myrddin we know what his name and with that, I can find with my powers."

"How?"

"Like this." Taylor reached into her bag and took out what looked like a custom compass.

"When did you make that?" I asked as I pointed at the compass.

"I did while I was waiting with Armsmaster and the others last night while waiting for you to return," Taylor explained. "Anyway Vista here how it works. You just speak somebody's real name to it, and it will point to where they are. Point me to Roa Valdamjong."

The compass needle spun around and came to a stop, now pointing towards west.

"I knew it was a good idea to join you guys," Vista said as she looked at the compass.

So we began making our way to Roa's location with Vista cutting our travel time with her using her power to shorten the space between buildings.

I decided to try to start a conversation with Vista while we ran across the roofs. "So why did you join us Vista?"

"I didn't wanna be with the others." She sounded sour.

"Why they are your teammates are they not?" Vista didn't say anything just looked down at her feet. "Vista I might not be a psychologist, but I can see something is plaguing you. You can tell us if you want to. And only if you want to and if you do we won't tell anyone what you said." I said my piece, and we kept going.

"They keep treating me like a baby. Every one of them, they keep thinking I'm something to be protected, I've been on the team for almost three years. I have more combat experience than any, I have fought Hookwolf to a standstill, and still, they treat me like a baby. Especially Shadow Stalker that bitch." Vista ranted, and I didn't expect her to be so pent up with frustration.

"What's wrong with Shadow Stalker?" Taylor chimed in.

"What wrong with Shadow Stalker? Fucking everything, she has been a complete bitch to everyone especially me, since she joined us in October. She has been belittling me and making fun of me, because of my age and size. It's not my fault puberty hasn't kicked fully in yet. Damn Aisha and her already large boobs. She's just a try-hard edgy bully that believes her own hype too much. I can't wait for the time she fucks and get kicked off the team and put in juvie where she belongs."

"Why is that?" Taylor asked.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell anybody of this, but I don't really care right now. Shadow Stalker was a rather violently vigilante, and she was caught leaving people to die with crossbow bolts in their bodies. So when they caught her, she was given the option of going to juvie or join the Wards as a probationary member, in the hopes of her becoming a better person. And trust me it hasn't happened yet."

"How is a person like that a Hero?" Taylor asked sounding highly offended.

"I'm asking myself that question too."

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but we are here," I said, and we came to a stop on our current roof.

"Sigurd can you sense Shielder?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, he's in that building over there," I pointed at the decayed apartment building.

Taylor went to the edge of the roof and seemed to scan the building. "There is a Bounded Field around the middle floor so yeah I think we found him. Though I'm a bit worried."

"Why?" I asked.

"We didn't see any Dead on the way."

My eyes widened at the information cause it was true. I hadn't seen a single Dead on the roads, even though last time they had appeared long before I had my way to their former hideout last night. Had someone already killed, it couldn't have been the PRT cause we had passed their defenses a few minutes ago, so that meant it must have been another Servant, but who?

It was a concern for another time, right we had to deal with the asshole known as Roa.

That was when the area exploded into Black and White.

Xxx

 **A/N:** So guess who just exploded the area with their Noble Phantasm.


	24. Chapter 19 - Day 3 - Part 5

My eyes opened up to the gray sky, and I could feel something cold and wet land upon my face.

What happened.

The last thing I could remember was… Oh no Taylor, Vista!

My mind went fully awake and into panic as realized what happened.

Taylor hadn't been killed by the surprise attack as I could still feel our connection, I tried to contact her via our telepathic link. _"Taylor, can you hear me? Master, please answer me?"_ I didn't get a response back, and I assumed that she was unconscious.

I tried to move my body, but when I did my mind exploded in pain. I quickly ceased movement and instead I activated **Draconic Strength** to heal my body, drawing on Taylor's seemingly infinite reserves.

"I'm impressed that you still alive Saber." A voice said a voice that hit a string of memories. "Your Armor is most truly impressive Siegfried or should I say, Anders. For that is your true name is it not."

The person speaking knew my real name, how the hell did he know that.

"I knew I should have charged my **Noble Phantasm** a bit more. Even your Master managed to survive it. But it did do its job and killed Shielder's Master and Roa's host, though I could have done without the death of the Ward you brought along."

I felt my mind come to a halt upon hearing that.

Vista.

Vista was dead.

Missy was dead.

He killed her.

I saw the murderer step into my view and I finally saw the face of the voice. I felt my rage burn hotter as I saw him **SMILING** down at me.

" **SHIROU!** " I raged at him.

"Oh, so you know who I am that's interesting I wonder what secrets you know Demi-Servant. But I'm going to have to leave you now Siegfried. Shielder is about to dig himself out of the rubble, and all the other Servants are about to arrive."

I sent more power into my regeneration, and I could feel my arm again.

I lashed out swung my hands at Shirou's legs hoping to break them, but the Saint had apparently seen it coming and jumped out of the way.

"Nice try Saber, but I will leave you with a bit of good news for you anyway Gunner's Master just bit it, and Gunner just killed Assassin. Door me." I felt my mind freeze again as Shirou spoke those words. And I saw the portal appear behind and walked into before it closed.

Shirou's Master was a member of Cauldron.

I was taken out my thoughts as I heard the sound of rubble being moved and a man yelling.

I could feel my legs again, and I slowly stood up on both of them, they were shaky, so I took out **Balumung** to keep myself upright.

I saw Shielder standing in the rubble of what used to be the apartment building they had used as a hideout.

Shielder turned around, and he looked mighty pissed. "Saber? Do you know who attacked us." His voice was cold.

"Sorry Ruler just and you're going to run out before you even find him. I don't want to deal with you right now I need to find my Master." I said.

"She's over there." Shielder pointed his finger a little bit to my side.

I turned around, and I saw Taylor's back, her curly brown hair flowing down it.

I slowly made my way over to her, I stopped using **Draconic Strength** to heal myself as I was good to walk now.

I could hear her Taylor chanting as I stopped behind and I felt myself choke as I saw what she was doing.

Missy.

Of poor Missy, this shouldn't have happened to her. This wouldn't have happened to her if we hadn't let her come with us.

Her entire lower body was missing and where her heart should have been was a hole now like something had shot through her. Though I could see her bottom half slowly growing back

"Taylor."

I saw her head whip around, and she was now looking at me. "Siegfried." She cried.

"Can you heal her?" what I said wasn't a question or demand more of a plea for her to do so.

"I don't know," Taylor said as she turned attention back to Missy. "There is just so much damage, and she's going to suffer brain death before I finish her heart. If I had another one I could use it as a replacement." Taylor stated.

"He did this to?" I heard Shielder ask coming up behind me.

"Yeah, he did," I answered.

"Hey, girly you said you needed a new heart to heal her before she dies completely right?"

"Y-yeah." Taylor stammered out the answer as she looked at the Greek Hero.

"When use mine." Before we could react, Achilles had thrusted his hand into his chest and had pulled it out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" We both shouted at him.

"I already failed to save one little girl, and I'm going to be damned if I fail to save another, what kind of Hero would I be if I didn't. Now take it!" He ordered.

Taylor obeyed and took the heart, and she immediately went to work on healing Missy. I saw her place it where the hole was and began to chant. I turned my attention away from Taylor to let her do her literal magic.

I turned my attention back to Shielder and saw that he was now sitting down on a chunk of rubble, I went over and joined him.

"Damn **Battle Continuation** for making me going for a little bit longer." He let out a bitter chuckle. "Sorry Saber, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel that rematch."

"I don't think you managed to promise one after I beat you into the ground."

"True."

"But what I want to know is why you did Roa's bidding?"

"Didn't want to, kept my Master's life over my head."

"Thought so," I confirmed my theory.

"Well, it seems my time is over." Shielder was right I could see him slowly dissolve into **Ether Particles** "Oh, Dinah I'm sorry." Was the final thing Achilles Hero of the Trojan War said as he returned to the Throne.

And I could only sigh, Achilles Master had been Dinah, and there was only one Dinah I knew in Worm.

At the moment I felt like I had failed, had wanted to save everybody here but this War had already cost the lives of many innocent people.

Truly the path to being a Hero of Justice was one of pain.

I think I understood EMIYA a little bit better now.

"Siegfried!" I heard Taylor yell and I quickly went over to.

"What is it?" I asked trying to keep myself calm.

"I-I Saved her." I heard her say, as she stood up and held a very much alive, breathing and healed Missy.

I couldn't help but laugh in joy at that, though I really hoped that she wouldn't end up like Shirou and Sieg.

Xxx

 **A/N:** thank god Taylor has bullshit magical knowledge on her side or Missy would be very much dead. And Achilles just pulled a Siegfried.


	25. Interlude 6 -Gunner

Gunner stood approximately one point five meters from his Master.

He was currently dematerialized as his Rin was in the middle of trying to find the Dead Apostle, hiding in the area with her Magecraft.

Gunner was silent as he went through various plans in how to take down the Vampire and the Servant he apparently had.

His planning was interrupted by a very familiar sound.

Rin hadn't heard, but his enhanced senses had managed to pick it up.

His right hand moved, and he caught the bullet before it hit the back side of his Master's skull.

He gave the round a quick look and analyzed it. He knew everything about from what kind it was to its manufacturing and the history of it, to find out who had fired it.

It had been fired by one Kiritusugu Emiya.

Gunner didn't know what to think as the name of his father appeared in his mind.

Gunner threw those thoughts out, as he changed the current mission to kill the man who had saved him.

The **Heart of Steel** did not allow emotion to interfere with the mission.

He would very much kill his father to protect his Master.

"Gunner what is it… Oh God." Rin spoke as she looked at the bullet he was holding.

"It seems that an enemy Master just tried to assassinate you, Master. Your Servant shall deal with him at once."

However, that statement was quickly void as Gunner projected his guns and blocked a knife going to his throat. The knife cut through his left gun and bound it back together.

He reacted quickly and shoot at the attacking Servant with his other gun, making Assassin retreat to another roof top where he hid using **Presence Concealment**. Gunner knew that he was a he because he managed to use **Structural Analysis** on the Servants knife figuring out Assassin Identity.

He dismissed the ruined gun and projected a new one.

He was kinda shocked that Assassin was also Kiritsugu Emiya or rather Counter Guardian Kiritsugu Emiya. It was kinda funny to Gunner. The man who would work best with him was himself.

Those emotions were contained as his **Heart of Steel** would not allow them to interfere with the mission.

Kiritsugu Emiya needed to die that was the mission.

"It seems Gunner that someone to break the rules and use the ceasefire to their advantage. I deal with the Master you take out Assassin." Rin ordered him, and Gunner obeyed. He wanted to object to idea her going alone to face Kiritsugu, but his Master's word was law.

Rin left towards where the shot had come from, and Gunner tried to find Assassin.

He looked across roofs to try and find where Assassin currently was.

 _ **Boom**_

Gunner looked into the distance as he heard an explosion go off and saw a pillar of Dark and Light shoot up into the air. Another Servant had just used their **Noble Phantasm,** and it looked to be of the **Anti-Army** variety.

But thankfully the winds created by the explosion had kicked dust up into the air and revealed where Assassin was hiding.

He locked on and fired.

Assassin materialized and dodged the bullets he had fired and returned with his own.

The shots fired hit Gunner, and they did nothing as his Skill **Bulletproof Reinforcement** protected him from the magically enhanced bullets.

Gunner needed to end this quickly.

" **I am the bone of my sword!** " he chanted and rushed Assassin reinforcing himself to the maximum.

Assassin attacked again with the knife of severing and binding.

Gunner sacrificed one his right gun to the knife and unleashed his **Noble Phantasm** before Assassin could use his.

" **So as I pray, Unlimited Lost Works!** " He finished the chant and fired the bullet at Assassin.

It hit.

Not even a second later swords upon swords exploded out of Assassin's body killing the Servant of stealth.

"Sorry dad, but it has to be this way."

Gunner turned away, but he froze as he felt his connection to Rin cut out.

He quickly rushed towards he had last felt the connection come from.

What Gunner came upon was Rin with her heart shot out.

Kiritsugu Emiya was nowhere to be seen.

Gunner could feel tears begin to trail down his face as he felt an overwhelming sadness for having failed Rin once again.

And worst of all he had failed his mission to win Rin the Grail. As this worlds, Grail didn't seem to be corrupted she could have had her wish.

He picked up her body in a bride carry and began moving towards Kotomine's Church.

His Master might be dead, but he was far from out of the game.

He would kill his father and win the war to wish Rin back to life.

Xxx

 **A/N:** Man being Emiya is suffering.


	26. Interlude 7 - Missy

Missy stood in front of the full-length mirror that had been placed, in her Wards room since she began one she used to make she had put her costume on correctly.

Now though it was to get a look at how her body had changed since yesterday, to see how different she looked.

Before where she had barely made four and a half feet in height, now she stood at a towering six compared to before. Her former blond hair was now as green as the costume she normally wore, and it was now long and tied in a ponytail down to her behind.

Her eyes, now a golden color, no longer brown.

She lifted up the t-shirt, that was barely able to contain her now developed breasts.

The mirror showed steel hard abs, something Missy had been trying to work towards a long time. She let the shirt drop again concealing her stomach muscles.

Missy knew she didn't look like a grown-up version of her put rather a female version of Shielder.

And Missy was okay with that.

For this was the side-effect of Salem saving her life, using Shielder's heart to replace her own.

It was not intended to happen, but it did.

Now she was both Missy and Achilles, she was Demi-Servant Shielder.

That was what Myrddin had told her, the man was apparently a talented Magus and not a Cape.

But she already knew that, before Myrddin told her. That she had fused with the Spirit of Achilles.

For she had met him in her sleep.

The man himself had confused over why this had happened, instead of him going back to the Throne.

But he had taken the opportunity to make good on the promise, saving her life.

He could have taken another action, one she had learned afterward. That he could have taken over her body and he would be in the driver's seat so to speak.

But instead, he chooses to give Missy everything that was Achilles. His Skills, his powers, and last his memories.

Missy had seen all of them like one would a movie. She saw everything Achilles had experienced in his life, every sorrow, every victory until his death. And when she saw how he was summoned the Grail War that was currently happening how his Master Dinah, was being possessed by a Vampire. The one her, Salem and Saber had been looking for.

Missy saw how he swore to win the war and free Dinah from Roa, she saw how he failed when she was killed by the Servant identified by Saber as Ruler.

Missy saw how ripped out his own heart to save her, for the sake of being at least able to save one person.

But as he died once again Achilles believed that he had failed to be a True Hero.

Missy thought Achilles to be a real hero, one who was worthy of being praised as one.

And now as a Demi-Servant Missy knew what to do. She was Servant now and had to compete in the Holy Grail War and win it, and fulfill Achilles wish and save Dinah.

For that was the least she could do.

Missy was brought out if her thoughts as the door to her room opened up and in stepped Dean.

A person that for the longest time Missy had a crush on, but now she no longer felt that puppy love as it was called when looking at him. She felt glad t have gotten over that stupid crush.

"What is it." She asked

"The Director wants to see you in her office." He told her.

"I go there immediately." She answered and walked past Dean and out of the Wards area. She heard him say something to her, she ignored him.

She walked through the PRT Headquarter, she took the elevator up to the Director's floor. She walked through the door to the pre-office where Piggot's secretary.

She walked past the working woman and into the main office.

There she saw Director Piggot sitting in her chair and standing next to her was Armsmaster.

"You wanted to talk to me, Director?" Missy reaffirmed her needed presence in the room.

"I did, now please take a seat, Missy." Missy did what was requested of her and took a seat in front of the desk. "I would like to know why you broke protocol yesterday?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

Armsmaster took over the conversation. "After the briefing yesterday, you left the PRT Headquarters with the two former Heroes Salem and Sigurd."

"You said we could go out if we went with a Hero and I did, wait what do you mean former Heroes?" Missy asked as noticed how Armsmaster had addressed her Saviors as it were.

"Yes, go out with a Protectorate or affiliated Hero those two were neither, and yes former Heroes. As they are now wanted for being responsible for the death of the Ward known as Vista. And are now labeled as villains." Piggot berated her taking over the conversation again.

Missy felt a surge of rage at those words.

"Why are they wanted for my death, I'm still alive, heck they saved my life!" Missy yelled at the fat cow who dared, demean the two heroes.

"Missy calm down." Came Armsmasters voice. But she ignored him as she heard Piggot continue to spout nonsense.

"And they wouldn't have needed to save your life if they hadn't taken you with them. And have you even looked in the mirror? You don't look even close to what you did before. And do you think that people will believe you are her? So we have declared Missy Brion deceased, and you will be given a new identity and sent to another city."

It was at that, she stood up from and walked towards the door.

"Missy where do you think you're going young lady, sit back down we are not done here yet!" Piggot yelled her voice rising.

"You might not be, but I am. And like you said, Missy Brion is dead, so you have no power over me anymore." Missy ran.

She ran through the door and through the next one and back into the hall.

Missy heard the alarm go off.

It seemed they would not let her go.

But she needed to leave, and they would not get her.

With a thought, she summoned Achilles armor now seemingly changed to fit her feminine form. And with another, she activated her Parahuman power, and in a single step, she stood next to the window.

Missy, no she wasn't Missy anymore, caused by the acts of Ruler and the PRT that little girl was now dead.

So, she needed a new name, and she knew the perfect one. For it was one Achilles had used when he been disguised as a girl by his mother.

Her name was Phyrra.

Phyrra smashed open the window with her new strength and jumped out truly leaving her old life behind.

And Phyrra found that she didn't care about it anymore.

For now thanks to the memories of Achilles, she had matured.

Now she landed on the ground with a loud bang sending dirt up into the air around her.

She was out, but she needed to put some more distance between her and her former comrades.

She began to run into town away from the PRT now, she needed to try and find Salem and Saber. They would be the best allies in the war for her.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	27. Chapter 20 - Day 4 - Part 1

School.

A place for humans to learn about the world in a safe environment, where they could learn to survive in the real world.

But apparently not Winslow High School, this place was a fucking dumb, and it contained everything wrong about the American educational system in a single location.

I thought as I stood in Spirit Form in the back of Taylor's classroom, and was slowly seething with rage as I saw Taylor go through her school day.

But what pissed me the most of was that I couldn't do anything to help Taylor, as she was shat on by her classmates and bullied by the trio.

I had initially thought that maybe, just maybe that in this universe that the bullying or the teachers weren't that bad.

But nope reality just had to screw me over again as I had seen Madison take Taylor's work right in front of Gladly and he hadn't done anything or said anything.

I couldn't even.. Didn't even…

Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh.

I had read a lot of stories about shit schools and teachers before all this happened. And for the most part, I couldn't even believe that such things had happened.

It might be having a lot of bias because I had actually good teachers that did their job. Except for that German teacher in six that called a linguistic failure.

Fuck her.

For I couldn't believe that teachers could act that way towards their students or be so stupid, but Reality just kept proving me wrong.

So I just spend most of the time in the back thinking about the clusterfuck that had been yesterday, and how it had gotten even worse after having been the fuck out by Ruler.

It had started right after Taylor had finished healing Vista, I had noticed the young Wards presence start to change and when her body, and a few seconds later Taylor had collapsed with fully grown Vista on top of her.

And she now looked like a female version of Achilles, and she now felt like a Servant. I knew what had happened that Vista had become a Demi-Servant just like me.

Of course, Taylor had panicked upon seeing Vista's changed form. But I managed to calm her down telling her what had happened, and that it was not her fault that it had happened.

Afterwards, the Protectorate Heroes showed up finally, and we handed over the changed Vista to Armsmaster. We explained to him what had happened, and left the scene to go home. But as we left I saw that Armsmaster's face was one of rage.

It obvious he blamed us for what had happened to Vista, I knew the anger towards us was irrational. I didn't blame him for feeling such a thing.

We apparated back into the Hebert Home and Taylor went immediately up to her dad's room, and I could hear her crying.

But the worst was yet to come as later when Taylor and Danny finally left the bedroom and eat some dinner. We were all sitting on the sofa together flipping through tv channels having a good time when we came to a stop on the news.

And there they were showing a live press conference from the PRT about what had happened earlier that day.

Both Taylor and my mind froze when they announced that Vista had died during the attack by Ruler. And by order of Chief Director Costa-Brown, we had been designated as those responsible for her death, we were labeled villains and now wanted for arrest. For when you caved to a Wards demands and took them into a dangerous situation you didn't deserve to be called a Hero.

We had all been pissed and angry when we heard what they said, but then I fought about the situation my anger changed from the PRT to somebody else.

Piggot had been right we shouldn't have let Vista convince us to take her along was really irresponsible. Hindsight was 20/20 as they said. And I could understand declaring Vista the Cape dead. As there was literally no similarity between her old and new look. I also remembered who our Chief-Director actually was and who she worked for.

Fucking Pre-Cogs was this Warhammer fans felt about Farseers.

Well, I couldn't wait to stab a Christian in the stomach. The bastard had **Revelation** so he probably fucking knew that Vista was going to be there, but he bombed the place with his **Noble Phantasm** anyway.

 _ **Ring**_

I left my thoughts as I heard the school bell ring and saw the students begin to pack their things and Taylor was extra speedy, and in less than five seconds she was out through the classroom's door.

I decided to take a shortcut and walked through the wall and out into the halls of Winslow High. I loved being a ghost sometimes.

Taylor came a second later, and we both headed for the exit as we didn't want to be in cesspool any longer than necessary.

And luckily we managed to leave before the trio managed to corner her, we left the school behind, and after going five-hundred meters, I spoke to Taylor mentally.

" _I'm sorry Taylor."_

" _Wait? What are you talking about Siegfried?"_

" _I'm sorry for no not being to help you in the school."_

" _Siegfried that is not your problem and it was you that insisted on following me to it."_

" _And I can see that it's hurting you, Taylor. That place is not good for you, and you won't go there anymore."_

" _What, are you talking about Siegfried I need go to school."_

" _You do, but not there, not anymore Taylor. That place is poisonous. I might not know much about modern schools, but what I've gotten from the Grail tells me what happened to you is not okay. Taylor, I'm your Servant I care for you."_

" _No, Siegfried I need to go there, or I lose to them."_

" _Loose too who Taylor. To your bullies, please they do not matter Taylor. What is going to lose is yourself if you continue to go to that place."_

"…"

" _Taylor, what I'm saying they don't win if you don't go back to school. They might think they won the battle, but they won't realize that they have lost the war."_

" _I think about it."_

" _Now how about we get home, talk to your dad. You put on your costume, and we go out do some heroics screw what the PRT says, we are still heroes. And I want to punch a Nazi in the face."_

" _Sure let's go and do that."_

I saw Taylor smile a little, as we stepped onto the bus.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	28. Chapter 21 - Day 4 - Part 2

"Dad, we're home!" Taylor announced as we walked into the kitchen, and I materialized into physical form so I could interact with the world.

"Coming!" He responded, and second, later the father turned Dead Apostle joined us in the kitchen. "So how was your day Taylor?" Danny asked.

I noticed her hesitate a bit before she answered.

Dammit Taylor.

"It was okay, like usual." She gave short and answer that gave no details.

Danny looked me in the eyes, and I shook my head. I saw Danny sigh before he spoke to Taylor. "I'm guessing that the two of you are going to go out heroing, in a little bit?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay so before you go could I talk to Siegfried for a minute or two?"

I saw the acceptance in Taylor's eyes she knew the conversation that was about to happen. "Sure I'm just going to go down in my Workshop, come get me when you're done." She told us and left Danny and me in the kitchen alone.

"I think we're going to need this for what we're about to talk about," Danny said as he walked over to the fridge and took out two beer cans. He placed them on the table and sat down, I followed. "So were you with Taylor the whole time she was in school?" Danny asked.

"I was."

"So can you tell me if my daughter is being bullied?"

"Yes."

"They promised they would make it stop!" Danny raged and by accident broke the table under fist as he slammed it. I managed to grab the beers before they fell to the ground. I popped one open and handed it to Danny. He took it and drank almost all of it in a single take. "Thanks for that. So do you know who has been doing it?" He asked.

I knew what Danny wanted, he wanted names, names he could direct his anger at. And I knew that if I told him that Emma Barnes had been bullying Taylor, he would go on a rampage. So I would only tell him about the only one who acted today.

"I only saw one in action today, but there were signs that more were bullying her. I only got her first name, it is Madison." I told Danny, and I just saw him slump into his chair and drank the rest of his beer.

I had yet to open mine, cause if I was going to drink alcohol, it was going to be the real shit. Not cheap American swil.

"Danny I will tell you, what I told your daughter earlier."

"And what is that?"

"She needs to leave that school and never come back." I looked Danny dead serious in the eye, for I meant this. Winslow was a bomb waiting to go off.

"You're right, but I can't send her somewhere else Siegfried. The new school year has started, and no one will accept such a late transfer."

"When just pull her out and hire private teachers and get her homeschooled. It will be much better, it was how I was taught." Well, it was how Siegfried had learned things he had been a prince in life, so he had been taught writing and reading.

"But that will cost money we don't-" I just gave him a look. "Oh? Right, she can now just make out thin now can't she?" I nodded. "I will talk to her about it when you get back from patrolling."

"Glad to hear that Danny. Now let's talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Danny? With what has happened to you in such a short amount of time. I can see that those feelings are building up. And with that outburst, earlier you need to let it before you hurt somebody." I didn't need to mention that somebody was Taylor. I would have expected an outburst of rage from Danny after I finished talking, but instead, I got a sad sigh.

"I want to scream I, want to get angry, but I know it won't work. I've all most lost everything Siegfried. My coworkers and friends are dead, turned into undead mindless monsters. And the reason I didn't join them was a stroke of luck. And instead, I became a literal bloody vampire. Everything I've build up in the last fifteen years gone! The only thing I have left is my house and Taylor, but I even failed her." Dammy berated himself as he palmed his hair.

"Danny you have not failed her." I corrected him, he hadn't not yet anyway.

"Yes, I have Siegfried. I didn't notice my daughter being bullied for years probably. I didn't even notice how different her attitude was, all because I was too self-absorbed in my own problems. I failed to be a father to her when she needed me the most."

I flicked Danny on the forehead.

"Argh! Why did you do that?" Danny moaned as he rubbed the spot I had hit.

"To knock you out of that pit of despair you were throwing yourself into. If you think you've failed Taylor fine. Then do better from now and be the dad that she needs, at least try when we get back."

"Yeah, you're right. This should be a new start for the both of us. And I talk to Taylor about school, when you're done being heroes and fuck what the PRT says, my girl did the best in that situation." Danny spoke that last part proudly.

"Great I call her up now, and we get going." I focused on our link.

" _Hey, Taylor your dad and I are done talking."_

" _Be there in a second."_

And a few seconds later Taylor was dressed in costume in the kitchen. "So you ready to go Siegfried?"

"I am Taylor now let's go out and be heroes."

"Where should we start?"

"Apparate us to where we fought Victor and Lancer, and we go from there," I suggested.

"I'm okay we with that," She responded and grabbed my arm and a second later we were squeezed through a straw.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	29. Chapter 22 - Day 4 - Part 3

The standard pop came as Taylor, and I reappeared in reality.

I was never going to get used to feeling what.

We were now, standing on a rooftop the same one we had been on Friday night when we had fought Lancer and Victor.

"We're here, so do you have any idea what we should do next?" Taylor asked me, standing right beside me.

"Probably something we should have done before we left," I said, as I took out my phone and accessed the internet.

"What are you looking after?" Taylor asked as she looked at my phone screen.

"Just checking the news to see if any of the gangs are doing something. Man, we are out of the loop." I said as I looked at the emergency news feed. There was indeed an app for everything.

"What is it?"

 _ ***Boom***_

"What was that?" Taylor asked as we looked at where the sound of the explosion had come from and saw smoke rising in the distance.

"That Taylor is the Empire and the ABB going to war with each other. Apparently, somebody assassinated Lung along with that Rubi has disappeared meaning Oni Lee is the only Parahuman left in the ABB. So the Empire decided to move out in force to take over their territory." I told her.

"When the heck did all of that start?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"It started about twenty minutes ago. So do you want to take out two gangs at once and remove the last gangs in the city?" I asked her. It was basically true, Roa had devoured the Merchants, and Coil was a non-entity for me at the moment. And the ABB was on its last legs and with all Empire Capes out, they could be ended in one day.

"Like you have to ask."

"Good, now remember Taylor, a heroes job is to kill monsters," I spoke.

I saw her nod, and before she could say anything more, I grabbed the teenager and swung her up on my back. "And to make sure that were not going to be late for the Party your going to take Dragonslayer express."

I jumped towards the fight.

"SIEGFRIED!" I heard Taylor in shock, and I could only chuckle on the inside.

After jumping from house to house, we came to a stop, at a place where the fighting had passed through. We could hear the sound of shots being fired and screaming a few blocks away, and the sky I could see the fliers of New Wave firing their lasers.

Taylor left my back and stood beside me. "Never do that- Oh god." She was about to scold me for the trip but stopped as she saw the streets below us.

It was a terrible sight to see.

Bodies filled the street from ABB to Empire and just civilians. It was like the world had gone mad for a moment. Looking more like a war zone, than a superpowered beatdown I would have liked this to actually be.

"Okay, Taylor I've got a plan. Can you control your dolls while healing people?" I asked.

"I can, so you want me to go down there and heal as many civilians as possible while directing my dolls to fight the gangs." Taylor exposited my entire plan I had cooked up.

"Nailed it like the Romans," I responded.

"Okay, so which gang do you want me to go after?"

We heard the sound of another explosion going off.

"The ABB, and send them to deal with Oni Lee first, as he is one who is causing the most injuries with his grenades. I'm going to be dealing with the Empire. Contact me through the link if you need me." I said before I jumped off the roof and head towards where the fighting was happening.

Though as I landed, I had to ask if New Wave was here, where was the Protectorate I had expected them to be out in full force along with the PRT and Police. I should call Captain Stacy about after we were done here, and the gangs eliminated.

I landed on the street as I found my first group of Parahuman Nazis.

Gosh I wish, I didn't have to think that sentence.

Anyway, the group was composed of four Capes along with a six mundane henchmen.

Anyway, the Capes were Rune, Stormtiger, Cricket, and Othala. Which made sense as they were the most vulnerable of the lot to damage out of the Empire Capes. SO I had to deal with a Telekinetic, an Aerokinetic, an Echokinetic and a power granter.

I really wish I had run into Kaiser and Hookwolf at least they would provide a bit more of a fight.

However, the sound of me landing on the street immediately alerted them to my presence, and before anyone said anything, the mooks opened fire on me. I couldn't help, but sigh for the few seconds the bullets were fired did absolutely nothing. But I did manage to do something I had always wanted to try and grabbed a single shot out of the air before it hit me with my fingers.

The bullets were ceased to fire as the goons realized they did nothing against me.

"Now before I kill you for the crimes you've committed today." I began stating, and I saw the Nazis freeze. "Since you're a teen Rune I'm going to give you one chance to surrender."

"Why should I surrender to you?" Came Rune's haughty voice. "You and your partner already killed two of ours, and we will have revenge for that."

I guess that this world's Rune was actually a real believer.

"I mean it if you surrender, I will spare your life Rune."

"Fuck you, you damn thief." I didn't know what she meant by that I hadn't stolen anything from them.

"Well I tried to play nice, but if you insist," I said, and I saw all of the Capes tense reading for me to attack.

I already had my attack plan laid out, Othala was the first that had to go before should she could grant the others Invincibility. And when the rest would fall like the insects they were.

I attacked, but instead of drawing **Balmung** like I usually would, I made use of the bullet I had grabbed and flicked it at Othala. I flicked it with my finger like one would a pebble, but I used all my strength to send as fast as a gun would.

Othala was down on the ground before the mini sonic boom I had made could be heard.

She was clutching her throat as blood spilled out of it, due to the bullet severing all her significant veins in it. She would die in a few seconds from blood loss and lack of oxygen to the brain.

"Damn you, you fucking nigger!" I heard Stormtiger roar as he began swinging blades of air at me.

I dodged, and I burst of speed I was right behind Rune delivered a chop to her neck and shattering her spinal column killing her instantly and painless.

After that, I unsheathed my blade and swung it eight times killing the rest of them without any effort.

I knew that I was doing good, but fuck this was boring.

Being a battle maniac was troublesome.

I wondered what Taylor is up too?

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	30. Chapter 23 - Day 4 - Part 4

Rage.

That was what Taylor felt, as she continued to walk from body to body healing all those she could.

It was an emotion that continued to rise as she came to the body of people she was too late to save and had already died. Especially the children, the innocent children that had been massacred by these animals and monsters.

Yes, that was Taylor thought them as, animals and beasts not even worthy of being called human anymore. That was what both E88 and the ABB were to her now.

How could she not, for nobody that called itself human would be able to go through with such thing she was seeing.

 _Found you_ , Taylor thought as she smiled behind her mask, matching the happy face that had been carved into it. As she watched through the eyes of her dolls as they had come upon the main force of ABB and E88 that were middle in a fight a few streets away from her location.

And through her dolls' eyes, she saw Oni Lee running around like the suicidal bomber that he was leaving ash clones behind as he teleported about dropping grenades.

She was bit disappointed as he was the only Parahuman around the fight as she couldn't see any Empire Capes in the battle, so she thought they were elsewhere.

Probably trying to survive fighting Siegfried.

She directed her dolls and had them prepare their weapons.

 _Siegfried, you were right, a Heroes job is to kill monsters. And I'm about to be a big goddamn Hero!_ Taylor mentally roared as her dolls rushed towards the monsters killing each other.

She had three dolls out one for each group, and one for Oni Lee.

She easily commanded her dolls while she healed the victims around. Taylor loved **Memory Partition** as it allowed her to truly multitask.

The hand of the doll heading towards Oni Lee opened up and several wires popped and thrashing about as if they were alive. And they kinda were as the Soul Piece and Semblance animated them like the rest of the doll.

The wires rocketed forth like a snake for its prey and struck the Asian Parahuman right the chest and went through him. But Taylor seethed in disappointment as Oni Lee dispersed into ash

It wasn't as easy as she had hoped it would.

She scowled as she saw a grenade explode right in front of her doll, but it didn't do anything as it had been enchanted to be unbreakable by most things.

And a grenade was undoubtedly not enough to do the trick. It would take a Noble Phantasm, Endbringer, or Scion's golden beams to damage it.

Though with attack failure knew that she was going to need more than one pair of eyes to catch Oni Lee.

She had the dolls currently ending the Empire mooks disengage and join with the one that was fighting Oni Lee.

Taylor had it engage Oni Lee attacking him with the weapon it wielded a vibrating Prana scythe. Her mind came up with a lot of weird ideas sometimes. And just like before Oni Lee teleported away leaving a suicidal ash clone behind that blew up in a pretty explosion.

If she were one doing it, Taylor would have called it art.

Though now with one of her dolls observing Oni Lee as he teleported about the place, and because of that Taylor gained a lot of information about how his powers worked just by watching.

Taylor learned that he could only teleport to where his eyes could see, and that his momentum kept going when he did.

She had a rather simple plan now, and that was to trap the demon so he couldn't port away from her attacks.

And it was easy as she could still utilize her Wizarding Magic through her dolls.

She had a wire doll.

 _I really need to give them proper names._

Make a timed Transfiguration on one the roofs that would activate when somebody stepped into the designated area.

Now she just had to lure Oni Lee over to the area, and that was somewhat easy as Oni Lee didn't seem to be able of critical planning or he would have realized, she just let him into a trap.

The only ABB Cape left teleported straight into Taylor's designated area, and the spell activated, Transfiguring the concrete roof into a box that trapped Oni Lee inside.

Taylor felt a sense of satisfaction as she managed to trap the monster and she just needed put its out its miserable existence.

She guided the doll she had used to make the cage over to it and had it place its hand on the concrete.

She when had it send Prana straight into the box, using **Reinforcement** on it.

And Taylor continued to do so even past the safety threshold of being able to support the energy being pumped into it. But that was what she wanted for when it did go critical, it would very much explode killing Oni Lee.

Taylor watched through her doll's eyes, as lines of Prana began spreading through the concrete and a few seconds later the entire thing exploded into a thousand shards.

They went everywhere outward and inwards, and none left even a scratch on her doll's clothes.

She saw what remained of Oni lee's body, heck it was wrong to even call it a human body anymore, now it just kinda looked like porcupine road kill.

Taylor took her attention away from the body as it was no threat to her, and had her two dolls rejoin the slaughtering of monsters wearing human skins down in the street though there weren't many left as most had begun running away from her remaining doll and its buzzsaw hand.

While doing so, Tayor continued to heal the victims they had left behind.

She, however, stopped as she heard two voices speak to her one at her person and another to her dolls.

" _Unknown Master this Armsmaster and Miss Militia of the Protectorate ENE you're under arrest." Spoke Armsmaster who was sitting on his bike with Miss Militia right behind him wielding a Containment Foam Launcher._

"Salem answer me honestly were you truly responsible for Vista's death?" Asked a floating Glory Girl carrying her sister.

" _Hello, Armsmaster and for what?" She asked the Protectorate leader through her dolls in unison._

"Hello, Glory Girl and no I'm not for she is not dead." She answered Victoria Dallon, her voice sounding tired as large part of her wanted the day to be over soon, but she knew that would not be the case.

Xxx

A/N: Well Taylor seems to have suffered a small psychotic break.

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	31. Chapter 24 - Day 4 - Part 5

Kaiser, Hookwolf, Krieg, Fenja and Menja, Fog and Night.

Those were the remaining Capes in the Empire that were still alive and needed to be taken down. Though I didn't know if Purity was still going to be a no-show, or she would join the fight. I really hoped that she had made the smart choice and stayed home with Aster. For I didn't want to separate a child from their mother anytime soon.

Right now I was running towards the general direction I thought Kaiser was at, as a few seconds ago I saw Fenja and Menja rise above the buildings, though right after they were engaged by the fliers of new wave, and as I ran they still were, with the exception Glory Girl.

But there was another problem besides the apparent madness of the Empire I needed to address before it became a problem.

And that problem was Taylor.

I knew that Masters and Servants had a psychic connection with each other that allowed them to talk to each other telepathically. But with me an Taylor it had become something more, I could feel her emotions, I didn't know if she could feel mine.

For since we had arrived at the massacre, the emotions I had been getting from Taylor had become darker, for lack of a better word. I could feel waves of anger coming through our bond, along with frustrations.

And if it continued, I believe that Taylor would soon crack under her own emotions regarding the current situation.

I send my thoughts through our bond, to talk with her.

" _Taylor?"_

" _Siegfried you were right you know."_

And now I was concerned.

" _Taylor, what do you mean."_

" _I'm Talking about what you said, about humans and monsters, you were right. They were just animals in the end."_

" _Taylor, what did you do, what happened?"_

" _Oh you know I was healing as many people as I could, and I used my dolls to find Oni Lee and the ABB. And I did, they were killing some many people Siegfried, both the Empire and the ABB. So many dead, so I took your idea to heart and put the animals down, but apparently, Armsmaster and Miss Militia took offense to that."_

" _Wait, what are you talking with Armsmaster and Miss Militia?"_

" _I'm currently in a three-way conversation, talking to Panacea and Glory Girl in person, talking to the heroes through my Dolls, and you through the bond. Its rather interesting, I do so enjoy multitasking, I should experiment with it more."_

" _Keep your focus on the situation, Taylor, I hunting down the remaining Empire, and when I'm done, we're going home. Retreat your Dolls and focus on healing as many people as possible until I'm done."_

" _Hear, you."_ I heard finish with a sing-song voice, it was a rather hard decision to make, I wanted to back to Taylor, and pull her home, to make sure she hadn't gone completely crazy, but I had to stop the Empire's insanity. I saw a hero, I was Siegfried, and I had to do what was best for the people.

So I sacrificed one for the sake of the many.

That was when my body was surrounded by fog.

Shit, I thought at the sudden white cloud that now surrounded my body.

I quickly drew **Balmung** from its sheath and promptly brought it behind me.

 _Kling._

The sounded of steel rung in my head as I blocked Night's attack with my blade. Night was strong, very much so beyond the normal human in her monster form. But sadly this was the end for her.

I didn't even need to activate **Draconic Strength** to overpower her.

I would have cut her in half if it hadn't been the sudden beam of kinetic light slamming into my body.

Goddamit Kayden why did you, join I…

Wait that isn't Purity.

My thoughts came to a halt as I saw who the person hanging in the air wasn't Kayden.

It was Legend.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Fog and Night of Empire 88 stand down your under arrest and the same goes for you Sigurd." Legend addressed e with my chosen Cape name and the now human Fog and Night standing a few feet away from me.

They looked at Legend with their emotionless dead eyes.

"Your rampage is over, Kaiser and the rest of your fellow Empire members have been captured." The electric blue man told them with confidence in his eyes. And he was right I could no longer see the giant forms of Menja and Fenja. "And, Sigurd I'm disappointed in you, to think you called yourself a hero, you and your partner Salem will be going to the Bird Cage."

"And for what reason might, we deserve such a Fate?" I asked sarcastically. I knew damn well what he was going to say. This was the guy that wanted to Cage Taylor in canon for the possibility of accidentally seeing a hero unmasked. The Worm fandom might portray him as the only good person among the Triumvirate but in reality as big an asshole as the rest of them.

"For indiscriminate murder and the death of a Ward." He said.

I wanted to laugh at him. "We both know that's bullshit, they were slaughtering people like it was fucking Crusade, and we both know Vista is very much alive." I rebutted.

" _Taylor, Master, get ready to Apparate home and when to use a Command Seal to teleport me back to."_

" _Why Siegfried, is something wrong, what about the Empire and the victims?"_

" _Legend just showed up and said they had taken down all Empire Capes. Only ones still up are Fog and Night, and they are standing right next to me. Legend interrupted before I could finish them._

" _Wait, what Legend is here? What about the rest of the Triumvirate."_

" _Don't know, and to also inform you, Legend said if we are caught we would be sent straight to the Bird Cage."_

"… _I use the command in a minute, just need to finish up here, wait? hold up somebody just arrived at my position."_

Like that my conversation with Taylor ended. I hoped that it was a friendly that had found Taylor.

I focused my gaze back to Legend, as he spoke again, his sight watching the three of us.

"To the public she is dead, and that is all that matters, and you two have still killed a lot of people in the past twenty is minutes according to Dragons satellites."

"I think you're wrong about that Legend I don't kill people, I kill monsters. And I still have to more that needs to be put out their misery." I told him as it was a fact, Fog and Night were going to die in a few short moments.

"And you say you're against the Empire, don't you find appalling to dehumanize some like, that to call them monsters that need to slaughtered." Legend tried to refute my claim by saying something to his mind was heroic and good.

Except to my ears, it failed, for many it would come off as defending the Empire and its actions. Oh, Legend you try so hard to be Superman, but you fail as even he would call these people monsters and have them brought to the chair. He might not kill people, but he would sure as hell let the State do it for him.

"And I will call, you stupid if you believe the trash you have just spouted. Now I have something I need to finish." I said, and I acted.

For this was the problem with Metaknowledge, you knew things that others would never know. For unlike Legend I knew the backstory of Fog Night, and killing them was a mercy to put them out of their painful existence.

 **Balmung** cut through the air and Night, and Fog. The two didn't even know what had happened as their lower and upper body was separated.

Blood now coated my blade.

But as they died I saw relief appear in their eyes, and the sad thing was they probably didn't even know why they felt that way.

"Murderer!" Legend shouted as he fired his laser at me.

"Talk to you latter False Hero," I got the last jab in, as I felt the effect of the Command Seal take effect and I was no longer standing on the streets of Brockton Bay, but in the kitchen of the Hebert home.

Danny was sitting along with Taylor at the kitchen table and to my surprise an extra guest.

"Vista what are you doing here?" I said in surprise at the transformed girl.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	32. Chapter 25 - Day 4 - Part 6

"Please don't call me Vista, cause apparently according to the PRT I'm dead." Missy spit out. "So, either call me Pyrrha or Servant Shielder." The aged up girl said. "As to why I'm here I wanted to partner up with you, and I was lucky to find your Master Saber. And she teleported me here, along with herself."

I looked at Taylor. "Yeah, its true she arrived just before I Apparated back home. Said that she wanted to talk to the both of us."

"Alright, then so, based on what you said before you know that I'm Saber, and by that logic, you know about the Holy Grail currently happening in the city?" I asked.

Vista- no Pyrrha nodded, best to refer to her as she wanted to be referred to. "Yeah, after you gave me Achilles' heart, I kinda fused with his Saint Graph, and I became the new Shielder Servant. And by doing that, I got all of his memories and abilities. It was certainly a trippy experience, seeing all of his memories, leaves a person changed." So, she was more like a perfected version of what I-no, not me Siegfried had done to Sieg. Or what I was now.

"And that's why you ran away from the PRT?" That was Danny asking, the newly turned Dead Apostle budding in on the conversation.

"I did Mr. Hebert I couldn't work together with those that condemned those that saved my life, and the fact that they still treated me like a child." Heh, guess they had introduced themselves to each other before I got Command Sealed back.

"Alright you can stay in the house as long as you want, but you're going to have to sleep on the couch. We don't have any extra bedding for you to sleep on." Danny told the girl.

"That won't be problem dad I can just Transfigure the sofa into a bed for her to use," Taylor said, in a calm tone. And I was quickly reminded to talk to her about what had happened.

"Okay, I can live with that. So, I'm going to start making some food, I managed to shop earlier today for ingredients to make some Lasagna. Thankfully being vampire haven't killed my taste buds." Danny grumbled as he sat about pulling out ingredients.

"Like I said before I want to partner u with you guys to win the war get the Grail," Pyrrha said.

"Okay, but what is our wish?" Taylor asked the green haired girl.

"I want to fulfill Achilles' wish and bring back Dinah," She answered.

"I don't have a problem with that Master, I do not have a wish. So, the two of you can each have your wish after we win the war." I said.

"So, we have an agreement then?" Taylor asked.

"We do."

And so I watched the two shake hands sealing the partnership they had just established.

Xxx

"So, you wanted to talk to me, Siegfried," Taylor spoke my name as she sat down on the bed.

We had just finished eating dinner, and I had said to Taylor that I wanted to talk to her. Not as a Servant to Master, but as friends.

I removed **Balmung** from my back, placing it up against the wall before I took a seat next to her.

"I simply wanted, to ask how you're doing after what happened earlier?" I asked I didn't know how else approach the subject, and I needed to do something to break the ice.

I was met with silence.

"Taylor, I am worried about you, I don't know what's going on inside your head. But what you said over the link worried me. And I fear I have done more damage to you, then I helped you then I spouted my philosophy in regards to monsters and humans. I am sorry Taylor, I have forced you to kill then you shouldn't have done so. I'm a hero old, my thoughts should have no bearing, on your beliefs and actions." I babbled. "Sorry, I'm bad all this emotional stuff. But if you need a shoulder to cry on, or talk to I will try my best to help you, Master."

I was so fucking bad at this, I didn't know how to deal with traumatized girls, and so I had just spouted drivel from my mouth.

I was about to stand up, but before I could Taylor pinned me with a full body hug, and she began to cry.

I just wrapped my arms around her in response.

I had seriously no idea what to do here.

"I just wanted to be a hero and show them that I wasn't weak, that I'm strong. But its all happened so fast, Victor, dad, and the Empire. I just don't know what to do, and what I'm supposed to feel, for I don't feel bad about killing them at all." Taylor cried, and I hugged her closer.

But it was the second part of what she said that stroke a chord with me. I knew that Worm was all about Escalation. Heck Taylor's nickname in the fandom was Queen of Escalation. But the happenings of events here were beginning to be absurd. Taylor had summoned three days ago and already was the gangs of Brockton Bay, already decimated and pretty much gone.

That had to be a fucking record for an Insert like myself.

At this rate, I was beginning to suspect that an Endbringer or the Slaughter House 9 would attack tomorrow.

God, I hoped not, Taylor did not need to deal with them right now.

After a few minutes, Taylor's sobbing stopped, and she whipped the tears from her face. "Hey, Taylor the gangs are pretty much gone now, so we don't need to worry about them anymore. So, we can just focus on the Grail War now, and if you want you can do some humanitarian work, and just help people, not fight. You probably need to do something none violent." I recommended to her.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Now, I want to get some sleep, but I don't want to be alone, can you stay here for tonight?" Taylor asked sheepishly.

I smiled at the face she was making. "Sure, Taylor I stay." I accepted it, as she probably needed a giant teddy bear to hug, right now.

For despite what she had gone through, Taylor in her heart was still a little girl that wanted somebody to comfort her.

"Thank you."

Xxx

A/N: f you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my Patr(eon). com (/) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	33. Interlude 8 - Legend & Lisa

Legends thoughts were going all over the place as he landed on the roof of the PRT ENE Headquarters. Having just flown from the Rig after having secured Kaiser also known as Max Anders in the special cell designed to hold the metal-controlling Cape.

"Legend Director Piggot is waiting for you down in her office Sir." One of the two officers of rooftop duty informed him as he approached them.

"Thank you, trooper inform the good Director that I'm on my way." Legend said as he walked through the door.

"Yes, Sir!" He answered, and Legend heard the sound of the guy's radio, being spoken through.

It took Legend about two minutes to make his way down from the roof to Piggot's office.

He had a lot of questions for the Director.

He walked through the door and straight past where the secretary was sitting and into the office proper.

"Good afternoon to you Legend and thank you for your assistance in apprehending the surviving Empire Capes," Piggot said, while writing on her computer, probably typing a report to Rebbeca.

"That pleasure is mine Piggot, but can I ask something?" Legend requested.

"What is it you wish to ask me?" Director Piggot inquired.

"What the hell happened in Brockton Bay, in the last 72 hours. The city went from tense and stable, to a madhouse." Legend said for the entire situation had escalated beyond normality, but it seemed to be over with the Empires crusade having been stopped.

"I don't quite know myself, but data by Dragon shows it happened with the death of Viktor and their new Cape, at the hands of Salem and Sigurd. At least the potential S-Class threat was quelled before it cape a serious problem." Piggot said.

"Yes, the one designated as Dead Apostle, eliminated by an unknown Cape. Which lead to the 'death' of a Ward." One could hear the air quotes that mad around that word. "I want to speak to young Vista about what happened."

"I'm afraid that can't happen Legend."

"Why?"

"Vista ran away after we told her what happened and that she would be transferred to another city, as the changes made to her body, she wouldn't be able to continue her previous life." Director Piggot said, explaining the mess that had been made.

"And where is she now?" He asked.

"I got a message, a few minutes ago from Glory Girl of New Wave that she had seen a Cape matching her description, leaving with Salem. Both of teleporting out of where the Empire had passed through."

Legend did not know what to think about that. He would have to ask Rebbeca about it later, see if she had any insight into the situation.

"Thank you for answering, now which actions are you going to take against Sigurd and Salem?" He asked, those two were murders and were never fit to be heroes in the first place. Like they had tried to pass themselves off as in the first place.

"Nothing at the moment."

"What?"

"like I said we are going to do nothing, for now, Legend, the only reason I had them declared as villains were because of a direct order from the Chief-Director, to have a scapegoat," Piggot said, in her usually cold voice.

"Director Piggot, they have killed numerous people."

"Dangerous Capes, and deranged people who were going to commit ethnic cleansing." She put her hands under her chin. "To be frank Legend those two are owed a favor by the city as thanks to their actions Brockton Bay is without crime lords for the first time in years. So, I'm rather happy right now, so I won't waste manpower on a fruitless manhunt. I still appreciate your fast response and assistance Legend. Now I have to continue writing my report to the Chief-Director."

Legend left the room, feeling what the kids called it.

Salty.

Xxx

Lisa entered the hideout with a smile, having worn the face the entire time she had found out what had happened to Coil.

Oh, she couldn't be happier.

"So, Lisa do you have any news for us, Lisa?" Brian asked as he sat the table phone in his hand. Alec was sitting on the sofa playing his games. And Rachel was making a cuddle pile with her dogs making the most adorable sleeping face.

She could be so cute when she wasn't trying to rip somebodies face off.

"How do you guys like the sound of leaving Brockton Bay, and living the sweet life?"

Xxx

A/N: I think this is the Worm fic with the least amount of Undersiders.

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	34. Chapter 26 - Day 5 - Part 1

"You were a real doormat, you know that Siegfried, and that's coming from me," Taylor said, still hugging my body with her own, having used it as a body pillow, to sleep on during the night.

It was now early morning, but the moon was still out.

Fucking winter I hate, why you be so cold towards me. But at least now it didn't bother me anymore. Servant constitution for the win.

"So, you experienced some of the dream cycles?" I asked, I just hoped that she didn't begin to dream about 'me.'

"Yeah, I saw most of your life, and how you just did everything people told you to do… even die. Why didn't you ever say no?" She asked me.

"You can guess that I didn't know how to live for myself, I wanted to live for others fulfilling their wishes, to be well. The best words of I can think that fits are that I wanted to be a Hero of Justice." I said.

Taylor just laughed in response. "Sorry, Siegfried, that just sounded so cheesy, now about we get some breakfast. I think I can smell dad, cooking." And she was right I could hear the sizzling of meat, from downstairs.

"I wait outside while you change," I said as I left Taylor's bedroom and waited for a few moments before she came out dressed in casual clothes.

We went downstairs where we were met by Danny at the stove and Pyrrha, the Cape who was formerly known as Vista sat at the dinner table.

"Good, morning you two. Now I hope nothing overt happened while you were inside my daughter's bedroom during the night." The father said. And while I saw Taylor's face flush, mine was as impassive as ever. I did, however, feel a chill go down my spine as Danny's eyes scrutinized my body. A father's gaze could be truly terrifying if he suspected you of sleeping with his daughter.

"Nothing like that happened dad, Siegfried was just comforting nothing more," Taylor said. Denying any thoughts of us doing that in her father's mind.

Hopefully.

"Okay, I believe you two, now sit down will you, your breakfast is going to be served soon," Danny said as he went back to cooking sausages.

Taylor and I took a seat, and Pyrrha spoke up. "So, guys what is the plan for today?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not going to school today, cause I won't be able to handle it right now, I think I snap and kill somebody. So, I'm going to relax by being down in my Workshop, and then night hits were going got go out and hunt some Servant's I want this war to be over as fast as possible." Taylor answered her.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that this Holy Grail War has already caused to much pain, for everyone involved." She responded to Taylor's plan. "Hey, Saber do you think that we can spar afterward we've eaten I want to test this body out a bit."

"Sure, thing Shielder," I grinned, I would indulge her. If Siegfried's memories hadn't been so perfectly planted into my head, I would probably rush out to test my new body out as soon as I got it. She was probably very hyper right now, and the only thing keeping her grounded was the maturity of Achilles.

"And I-," Danny said as he sat down the large tray with food on it on the table. "-Going to be dealing with more of the fallout from the destruction of Dockworker's Association and it losing all of its workers." He grumbled and looked sad at the same time. Right, Danny just lost all of his friends, and he was the only one who survived. If QA had still been attached to him, he would undoubtedly have triggered because of it.

"Sorry dad, I should have gone sooner, if we had done that when you didn't come home, we could have saved a few more." Taylor apologized.

"Taylor, that wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known what was happening. So, don't blame yourself."

Thank you for saying that.

"Okay, dad." And through the entire exchange, Pyrrha was looking rather awkward. Right her home life had been less than great, so she wasn't used to people talking it out.

And fuck now I was sad.

However, the breakfast was interrupted by the loud wailing of a siren.

"Oh, no Endbringer alarm." All three Brocktonites said at the same time.

I wasn't fucking serious then I said that last night, fuck you, Murphy, you piece of shit.

"That's the Simurgh's to be specific," Pyrrha added to the previous statement.

"Okay, where is it you go to be part of the fight?" Taylor asked as she looked at Pyrrha.

"No, no way in hell Taylor!" Came Danny's angry roar making everyone look at him. "There are many things I'm willing to be okay with. You being a hero, you having killed people, you participating in this stupid Holy Grail War. But you fighting an Endbringer especially the Simurgh is where I draw the line, Taylor."

"Dad, I'm not going to be fighting the Simurgh, Siegfried is, and he is going to kill the winged bitch," Taylor said with the utmost confidence in my ability to do so. And she was right I could easily do so, I had the power of Sting inside of my blade. And combining it with **Balmung,** I could end her in one strike. "So, I'm just going to provide support. Whether or not you want me to go, dad, I am, and you can't stop us from leaving." She said. And Danny was silent. "I go get my costume on we will be leaving in two." Taylor left the kitchen and Danny slumped down into his chair.

I didn't know what to say, so I just kept quiet, but before Taylor came back wearing her costume. I saw Danny's face morph into one of acceptance. "We'll be seeing you in an hour or two, dad. Pyrrha, where is it the meet up for an Endbringer fight is?" She asked the Shielder Servant.

"It's at the Rig, the light bridge should be on now so we can enter." She answered.

"Okay, hold onto me, so that I can apparate us." And with a bang of displaced air, we left the Hebert home. Not noticing that a white rat had just entered through the window.

Xxx

We had been some of the first to arrive at the Rig, but after five to ten minutes, more Capes had arrived hero and villains being teleported in.

And to my surprise, my fellow Servant's had shown up to assist too, I had expected Edmond and Tesla due to being the Servants of heroes. But I hadn't expected Caster and Gunner to show up. Who turned out to be Cu Chulainn and EMIYA Alter. It seemed that the Servant of the gun had managed to find a new Master after Rin had been killed. The only ones that hadn't shown up were this war's Berserker and _Amakusa_.

I mentally growled that name in hatred, as I thought about it. The bastard was going to get what was coming to him.

"So, do you want to have a competition to see who can take down the monster first?" Caster asked us.

"That would be fruitless Caster, I'm going to kill the creature with one strike the moment it shows up," I answered.

"You speak with such confidence Saber, even if you're a Hero of the Earth. No, this matter shall be dealt with a genius of the Star such as myself." Archer spoke like he had this in the bag.

"Don't overestimate yourself lightbulb, that is needed is not electricity or lightning, but vengeance. There are millions of human Soul's screaming out in vengeance for it to be killed so only I Avenger can do the deed." Stop being an edgelord Dantes you sound like an angsty teenager. "What you girl who has been gifted the power of Shield, will you try to slay the monster too?" Avenger addressed Pyrrha.

"No, I don't currently have anything that can damage it so, I will just do search and rescue." She replied, not really enjoying the Cavern King's presence.

"To each their own," Archer said. "But it seems that the leader of this organization wants to say few words."

And he was right on a platform stood Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon along with Armsmaster. "Thank you all for coming to help defend this city, from the Simurgh. And for that, we have to thank Armsmaster and Dragon for their prototype Endbringer warning system, giving us a twenty minutes head start. Now as most you know the standard procedure, we have twenty minutes to push her away from the city or else it will be quarantined. Now you all have been given armbands, those will inform you about the location of the Simurgh, it can use to communicate emergency messages, and it gives casualty numbers to search and rescue." Soon as he said that the armband around my arm lit up and a female voice spoke through it.

"The Simurgh has sped up will arrive in Brocton Bay T-1. She is heading in from east her first target seems to be the Rig." Dragon announced.

"Okay everyone you heard Dragon go into your groups and get ready to fight for life." Came Alexandria's voice."

I shared a look with Taylor, and I saw her nod.

That was my cue.

I left the room as fast as I could, going outside, where I found the highest point of the Rig.

The smell of seawater assaulted my nose as the wind blasted against my face.

And there she was.

The Simurgh, the hope killer.

And now she would die.

I unsheathed my sword taking it into both my hands, my grip was tight around the handle of the greatsword. The jewel in the shaft glinting against a now rising sun.

What a beautiful morning to send somebody to hell.

She was close enough now.

I ignored all the others that were around me, capes and Servants.

" **O' Sword let the be filled!** " At my words, a construct of True Ether appeared around my sword. And then I activated Sting I felt the nature of my attack change along with a large drain of reserves. **"BALMUNG!"** I unleashed the Noble Phantasm directly at the Simurgh, and my entire vision was consumed in blue light.

As I cleared two halves of the Endringer fell into in the ocean, it's core having been destroyed.

"Simurgh dead."

"Fucking said I would do it," I said as I faltered a little bit after having exerted myself a little too much.

"Warning Wave incoming! Leviathan has been detected!" Came the voice of dragon from the armband.

Oh, what the fuck! I mentally yelled as I saw the rising tsunami.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	35. Chapter 27- Day 5 - Part 2

"This is the greatest Holy Grail War ever!" Cu Chulainn shouted as he ran through the rain that had been summoned by the sea monster. The Leviathan, not the biblical monster whale, and Lord of Envy. But one of the trio monsters that had been tormenting and ravaging the earth for years. The youngest had shown up but had been killed by Saber within seconds of showing up.

But before it had died, it had apparently called on it brethren in an act of vengeance.

There was also a chance that the other was going to show up

So, the fight was still going to continue for now until water/weather manipulator was taken down.

And they would have to soon as the streets were flooded, due to the wave the monster had summoned.

And he would be on to take it down.

Well, more like send it somewhere else.

It was here Cu wished that his Master had summoned him into the Lancer Class, then he could have been able to use Gae Bolg to kill it.

He could use Ochd Deug Odin, but that would take to long to power up.

And Wickerman would be next to useless.

So, he would go with the next best thing and send Teacher a present.

Cu jumped from to roof around the area that Levithan currently was as it fought against the heroes of the modern area, using that water shadow of its to crush them under several tons of water.

Cu came to a stop on top of one a the building he was set up now.

He slammed his staff into the ground and activated the Runic Circle he had set up. "Hey, if you all want to die, you better get away for Levithan is about to go bye, bye!" Cu shouted at the heroes, amplifying his voice. And they seemed to heed his words.

" **Gate of Skye!"** Cu Chulainn activated the spell, and a dome was created around Leviathan.

A second later it disappeared, and Levithan was gone.

"What did you do?" Cu heard a voice ask and Cu turned around to face a flying blond haired girl, with a big set of breasts.

"Send it somewhere else." He answered. "So, girl do you have plans for later."

Xxx

Scathach watched as a large green beast landed in her Land of Shadows.

"Setanta, you're a naughty boy stealing my spell. But I can forgive it if this turns out to be an actual challenge." A pair of red sears appeared in her hands. "For if not our going to be in a world of trouble boy."

The warrior launched herself from her castle and rushed the beast as water started to cascade around her.

Xxx

"Leviathan is gone. Behemoth and three other new Endbringers have been detected." Came the voice from the armband around his left hand and Tesla had to rin as he heard this.

He already had his target the one known as Behemoth who turned his lighting, his gift to humanity against them.

"Come watch me as I bring down the monster known as the Hero-Killer," Tesla spoke to his young Master, the boy standing next to him in his hero outfit. That the modern world was so obsessed with.

He saw as the beast appeared in the city, in a pillar of fire not far from them.

"Archer are you insane you can't beat Behemoth he's a dynakinetic, he controls all forms of energy he just throw your lightning back at you."

"Nonsense, my Master. He can beat me I'm a genius the modern Prometheus where he stole fire, I stole lightning. A Beast shall not command the power that belongs to mankind. Now watch me, Master."

Lightning began to crackle around Tesla's form, and he lifted himself into the air.

The air became static as his lightning and electricity filled it Ozone was beginning to be made. The dark clouds created by Leviathan began to resonate with his power, and they too began to crackle.

Tesla looked at Behemoth as he approached the monster its single right eye looked at him directly, and he could feel a wave of heat and radiation trying to kill him, but it was for naught as his lightning protected him from the effect of the attack.

"Hear my beast! I am the Modern Prometheus he stole the lightning from the gods and gave it to humanity. I am a Pioneer of the Stars, a Genius who surpassed both Zeus and Indra, even Thor can't rival my might. Now behold my power as I smite you from the face of the planet. For I am Nikolai Tesla, a Hero of The Star. Feel it! My! **SYSTEM KERAUNOS!** "

Tesla lifted up his metal covered hand above his head.

The bronze gauntlet lit up, and soon a ring of lightning bloomed from it. It expanded and soon it surrounded his body.

"Ha!" HE shouted and fired his Noble Phantasm with lightning that surpassed the gods. The monster would not defend against it as the beam he fired twisted spacetime itself to annihilate the opponent.

It struck Behemoth's center of mass going straight through the beast.

Tesla smiled as after his attack the beast collapsed and it attacks ceased.

It seemed he had destroyed what could be considered its core. Though wondered what the beast was made of as he could see that it was not made of flesh and blood on its inside.

Though after having fired his Noble Phantasm Tesla could feel the repercussions of using it.

He would not be able to continue this.

Xxx

"Avenger, there is a new Endbringer heading your way. I have taken to calling it Khonsu as it seems to be able to manipulate time. One of my drones were rusted the moment it went into the orbs floating around it. Your fellow Servants have been able to take one down do you think you will be able to?" Asked his Master, the one who was wrapped in chains, not being able to unleash her true self.

He would be her Abbe Fair and win this war to free her from her imprisonment or give her hope to escape on her own.

"What do you think Master? My flames of vengeance shall burn the monster to cinders. The voices of those crying out shall finally be silenced. Now just Wait and Hope."

At that, the cavern king sped up.

He moved at high speeds as he approached the black floating Endbringer. The black Asura looking thing. He knew he had to destroy it and that pearly looking torso was the perfect place to hit.

He passed various heroes. Tough suddenly the Avenger of hate found himself trapped.

The world began to speed up.

Ha. As that would ever work against him.

" **Enfer Chateau d'If!** " Avenger activated his Noble Phantasm and with his Determination made from Steel itself.

He escaped.

For nothing could contain the Avenger.

"Fool, time and space have no meaning to me! I can escape from anything!" Avenger shouted as he went on the offensive

His speed increased, and soon he had surpassed light itself.

He struck the monster in various places using his black flames of vengeance. "This is the end. Feel the hatred of a million souls!" And to any hero watching it would look like he was in multiple places as one as he fired his flames as beams.

The Endbringer had been severely damaged physically but, it had not died in the attack. The monster should have died, its soul burnt to ashes along with the body.

Oh?

He saw it now. "I see you have no Soul? Don't you, you're just an automaton, a golem created by something else right? Yes, I can sense it! No magical energy runs through that body of yours" The Cavern King stated.

" _I am the Bone of my Sword._ **Unlimited Lost Works!** " Avenger turned his head and saw the Gunner Class Servant fire his Noble Phantasm at the Endbringer. And it seemed that his was more effective against the highly durable physical being. As the shot went into the still burning body of black flames.

Avenger saw as Swords eviscerated the monster from the inside.

How brutal.

He liked it.

Avenger heard the monster crash as he looked at the Gunner. Yes.

He would have made for a perfect Avenger if he weren't so broken.

Though he just had a single problem with him now. "You stole my kill!"

Xxx

Eidolon felt rage and anger.

He felt those emotions as he watched the new and unknown Heroes do something that he had not been able to in decades.

Kill an Endbringer.

And they did so with trivial ease.

They were making a mockery of him and everything he stood for.

He just wanted to be a hero…

He just wanted to save as many people as possible.

He wanted to be a symbol.

He wanted to be Superman a symbol of hope and justice for everyone.

But now, now he couldn't.

That had taken from him by these unknowns.

That had shown him up.

Anger and jealousy bloomed in his heart.

He just wanted to fight against a worthy opponent to prove to himself that he was the greatest hero in the world.

And now he couldn't. Those he considered his Archenemies were gone.

Taken out like it was nothing.

No.

No. No.

No. No. NO!

He wasn't done yet.

He Eidolon would show them who the greatest in the world.

And he would do it by defeating the twice the number of Endbringers these heroes had.

And judging by the new ones that had shown up he would get a chance to do so.

He began searching for powers to use.

This time those that would be a perfect combination to use.

He heard his armband announce more Endbringers had shown up.

Yes, this would be his moment of glory.

Now, everyone would praise his name as the one who had defeated the Endbringers once and for all.

"Avada Kedavra." Eidolon saw a green light.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	36. Chapter 28 - Day 5 - Part 3

I couldn't help but smile slightly as I watched my fellow Servant take down the other Endbringers that had appeared after I had taken down the Simurgh.

I was currently standing on a rooftop inside the city, no longer on The Rig after Leviathan's wave had knocked me down.

But more Endbringers kept seemingly appearing, and after all the ones I knew from Worm Canon new ones had appeared.

I knew I needed to deal with this quickly to make them stop appearing or soon the city would be annihilated by them, I some that were sufficiently powerful showed up.

That meant taking down Eidolon and killing the hero.

For in canon if he remembered correctly, they had gone docile after the Scion had done him in.

Though if I did that all the heroes would be hunting Taylor and me. I wasn't concerned about myself really as I would vanish when the Holy Grail War concluded.

But Taylor.

I would not ruin her life by doing such an action, her father had already been turned into a Dead Apostle, and I would not bring her more unnecessary grief.

"Eidolon Deceased!" The armband announced, and my eyes went wide as I heard the announcement.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

That was all the time I had to think about the situation before I felt it.

The sensation I had felt yesterday of being teleported by Command Seals.

"Let my her go Alexandria, or you're going to find yourself an arm and head short," I said a second after I appeared by Taylor's side and took in the image of Alexandria holding Taylor by the throat. Balmung was angled so that if I swung, I would cut her arm of first and then her head.

Alexandria didn't loosen her grip on Taylor, but her voice was cold as she responded to me. "Do, you know that your partner here just killed Eidolon."

 _Yeah, I can easily guess that Taylor must have figured out somehow he was connected to the Endbringers._ I thought as I was able to see his utterly none-damaged body at the edge of the rooftop.

"He… was… the… one… controlling… them…" Taylor managed to wheeze out from her throat.

"How dare you lie to me." Then I heard Alexandria's voice turn from cold to burning anger. Though thankfully before I killed her, the armbands on our arms spoke up at the same time with Dragon's voice.

"All Endringers have ceased movements. I repeat all Endringers have ceased movement."

"I… can… explain." Taylor said, which along with the announcement caused Alexandria to finally let go of her.

I quickly caught Taylor before she hit the ground.

" _Taylor, you alright?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine now."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I was using my magic to find out where the Endringers were coming from, and then I saw it he was connected to all of them, Eidolon was controlling them all. I panicked, and I used the first spell that came to mind to stop him. Why? Why would he do that? He was the worlds greatest hero, why would he use his powers to make such monsters? Why?"_

I could hear the confusion and sadness in Taylor's voice over the revelation of one of the heroes she had admired as a child. Though her conclusion was a bit off, as Eidolon did not bring forth the Endbringers on purpose.

Taylor left my grip and stood on her own legs as she healed her throat and erased the markings that Alexandria's grip had made.

" _I don't know, perhaps we never will know. But first, we have to get out this mess."_

" _Should I apparate us out?"_

" _No, that would make us look extremely bad, and them hunt us, and they won't care about the rules to do so. Now we wait until Alexandria is finished talking to whoever she is talking to, and what she is going to do or say. Then we act from there."_

" _Okay, I understand."_

She sounded so tired. Hopefully, this Holy Grail War and situation would soon be over so that Taylor could go a life of somewhat normalcy. She should quit the crime-fighting for a while and focus on doing community things and getting back to the whole healing thing like we had planned to do.

But that had taken a sharp derail, hadn't it?

"Now listen you two, the PRT HQ is still standing we will go there, and you will explain exactly what happened. And if you try to run away at any point, you will have a Kill Order on you so fast, you won't be able to say and finish the words Red Tape." She threatened us.

Taylor looked at me and asking if this was the right choice to make.

And I nodded in response, for I didn't want any more shit piled on top of us. The whole being declared as Villains thing was close to breaking the camel's back.

If dear Costa-Brown here pulled any kind of dirty shit, this day would have the Triumvirate would become a Solo acting group.

"Yes, we will come along and explain," Taylor said.

Xxx

"Why is always you two that does this kind of extreme stuff. Still can't believe that Eidolon was the one controlling the Endbringers." Piggot said as she sat before us in the conference room, a cup of hot coffee in front of her and us.

We had just finished explaining to her, Alexandria, and all the PRT Directors that called over video conference. Why Taylor, Salem to them had killed Eidolon.

And now they were deciding our 'fates' in another room, while Piggot and Dragon were watching over us along with Avenger over in the corner. Though if they came in said anything about prison or Birdcage. Taylor was just going to apparate us out the building.

For Piggot at least knew we were here of our own free will, and we could leave at any time, and they wouldn't be able to stop us.

"So, you believe me?" Taylor asked in surprise.

"Of course, I had Dragon go over the data and her suits footage. The Endbringers ceased all activity the moment Eidolon was confirmed dead. And there is no such thing as coincidence when it comes to Parahuman powers." Piggot explained. "So, I thank you for your actions, now we no longer have to deal with those living nightmares any longer, though now the cold war between Heroes and Villains is going to become fragile, as the Endbringers kept that mostly in check. But now also we can act harder against them than before. As now they are no longer needed as cannon fodder." Didn't think she would admit that.

"Hmm, your welcome," Taylor responded as she took a sip of her own hot drink. And it seemed she had learned the drinking through your mask thing without removing it. Somehow. "Hopefully they get it over with soon. I want to get back home, and start using my powers to fix the city."

Yeah, reparo was super overpowered when it came to that.

"Now speaking about something besides one of the biggest acts of betrayal in modern history. What is the current going on with the Holy Grail War in my backyard?" Piggot asked.

"Director Piggot, out all eleven Servants. So far Rider, Assassin, Shielder, Lancer have been eliminated. So seven Servants now remain in the War."

"Incorrect there Dragon, Shielder is still in play though now that title belongs to the hero formerly known as Vista," I said. "And can we get an explanation for that clusterfuck?"

"I did not want to label you as Villains that decision came from on high."

"Figured that," I said.

"So how is Missy doing? You probably already know her identity as Glory Girl reported seeing her leave with you."

"it's Pyrrha now. And can I ask why the hell you declared her dead?" Taylor asked, she tried to sound mad, but I could feel both her mental and physical exhaustion.

"Have you've seen her? She is so different from what she looked before, there would be no way of connecting the two together. And she stormed out before I could finish explaining the reasons why, and why she was being transferred to another city. She might not have told you, but Mis- sorry Pyrrha. Did not have the best home life, so I wanted to give her an escape from that and from Brocton Bay. Let her get a fresh start."

"That sounds like a good idea, but you kinda went about it in a stupid way," I said, recognize the fuck up. They should have started with the whole home life thing and that it would let her get away from that.

"Probably, but no changing that now," Piggot said.

Though it was in that moment, Alexandria came in through the door. "It has been decided by Head-Director Costa-Brown that no charges will be pressed against you for the death of Eidolon, but for the moment your status as Villains won't be changed due to your earlier killings. But you will not be on our Radar for the moment as long as you keep your little killings to Villains. But if any civilian get's hurt in any engagement involving you two, you will be hunted."

 _Well, that sounds like something Contessa told her to do._ I thought as I went over her words.

"Well better than expected, honestly," Taylor commented.

"Now leave the building, before I take back the generosity that the PRT has given you," Alexandria said.

xxx

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	37. Interlude 9 - Rebbeca & Jack

"You're coffee, Ma'am." Said her current secretary.

"Thank you, Melissa, you can go home now." Said, Rebecca, as she took the hot drink from the much younger woman's hands.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I shall see you tomorrow." Melissa replied as she left Rebecca's office.

Rebecca took a sigh of relief as she finally had a break from her work, there was so much to deal with after the end of the Endbringers and the death of Eidolon.

Such was the life of the one that was both Alexandria and the Chief Director of the PRT.

Though her current break, wasn't going to be one of leisure, but one of conversation as she there was a certain person she needed to speak too.

"Door me," Rebecca commanded, and a second later a hole in space opened up in front of her that lead to an entirely different Universe where Cauldron's base was located.

Rebecca drank her coffee to the last drop before she walked through the portal and entered the room on the other side.

"Fortuna you're going to tell me everything, and don't you dare use your power to get out of this conversation. I will know when you are, and I will punch you." Rebecca told the Pre-Cog as she wanted answers. Rebecca knew she would be able to punch her even if she knew the punch was coming, as that was one of the weaknesses of her power. It could not make her act in ways that she was not physically capable of. It did not matter if you knew a punch was coming if you weren't fast enough to dodge it.

"There is no need to resort to threats, Rebecca. I will tell you what you want to know." Fortuna responded.

"I was able to confirm it with my own power that David was the cause of the Endbringers, but what I don't know is how much control he had over them. So I wanted to know if, maybe you had managed to figure out something." While most people knew Alexandria, knew her for her high-end brute power, she did, in fact, have one of the highest ranked Thinker powers in the world. And it was because of that power she had named herself after the Library of Alexandria.

"You're correct about that assumption, now with David dead, I can actually path him properly along with the Endbringers." She told Rebbeca.

"How?"

"It was because of David's Agent they have ranked in terms of what they do. And the one that made David, Eidolon. Could be called an Administration Agent meant to control other Agents. Which was made David unable to be affected by Thinker powers such as my own. Due to a subconscious desire of his to 'Not be seen' which is no longer in effect. That subconscious was that brought forth the Endbrigners in a desire to prove himself as a Hero when his powers started waining." Fortuna explained.

"I, I don't know if that is better or worse than him having actively summoned them. Thank you for easing my mind. But with him dead, we've still lost our greatest weapon against Scion." Rebecca thanked the fedora-wearing woman.

"Now was that all you wanted to know? For I have places to be." Fortuna said.

"What is the deal with Salem and all the other strange Parahumans that showed up in Brockton Bay the last few days. They were able to defeat Endbringers were I could barely scratch them, so who are they? And could you finally explain what happened to the Ward known as Vista and why you had me blame Salem and Sigurd for her death. While she is clearly still alive just changed somehow, and that lie would easily fall apart if she showed her powers in public? I did it because you asked me too because I thought it would help further our goal. But after looking at it can't see a positive with it?" Rebecca asked.

"I had you do that to expose Salem and Sigurd to various stimuli to gauge their reaction so that I could gather data about them for a more accurate pathing." She answered.

"Wait you can't Path?"

"They are not blacklisted in my power like the Endbringers and David were, and like Scion still is. It was just inaccurate to not having the proper data about them. That is no longer a problem." Fortuna answered, not as much as it was before anyway she now only had a five percent error rate involving any path that involved Salem. Due to the girls still unknown repertoire of magical skills. "You don't have to worry about the lie being exposed for some time as in this moment they are too focused on other problems." According to the path, the next scuffle they would be engaged in. Would happen in three days then the Grail War picked back up again, and it would end the same day. "As for the changes regarding Vista and the other Parahumans. Do not worry about them. For they, along with Scion. Are going to be gone in three days." Fortuna told Rebecca.

And that last sentence caused the heroine's eyes to widen in shock." Fortuna, what do you mean Scion is going to be gone in three days?"

"I have devised a plan to kill Scion, which will happen in three days. Which means that Cauldron will finally be able to focus overturning the current state of the world towards success instead of oblivion."

Rebecca didn't know what to think as she heard those words.

The death of Scion.

It was something she had wished for ever since she had learned the truth of the monster that had disguised itself as a hero. But how the hell was Fortuna going to accomplish this? Their original plan had been to use the corpse of the other one to harvest powers to find the right one that would kill Scion, and so far David had been Cauldron's biggest success in that regard. But that had changed when his powers had started weakening, and so the plan had changed to throw as many Parahumans at him until they got lucky. Which was what all the Case 53s in the basement were for.

So what the hell did Fortuna, nor Contessa have up her sleeve that would allow her to accomplish that without a catastrophic amount of death and the destruction of this Earth.

"How?" She asked, and there was still the origin of those powerful Parahumans that had suddenly appeared.

"I can't tell you that Rebecca, that would ruin the path to that end. Now then my daughter has need of me." Fortuna said and left the room through Doormaker's power before Rebecca could react as she was still processing the bombshell that the Pre-Cog had dropped on her.

 _Then the fuck did she get a child._ "Dammit Fortuna." Rebecca groaned as she realized the woman had dupped her with that information. She was going to give the girl an earful the next time she saw her.

But she had to return to her office now and make sure the world didn't implode now that the Endbringers were dead. Oh, this was not going to be fun for heroes and villains.

Rebecca now just hoped that whatever, Fortuna had planned would work out. Though if she didn't want to talk about the new powerful Parahumans in Brockton Bay. Perhaps Director Piggot would be more helpful in that endeavor.

Xxx

Jack hummed as he scrolled through his phone trying to pick someplace he and his 'family' could hit up. Perhaps one with an amusement park for Riley to have some fun.

He was however taken out his thoughts when he saw a message pop up on his screen from his dear protégé.

 _Sorry Kirei but I'm going to have to decline that offer, even if it just got hit by all the Endbringers I am not returning to Brockton Bay so long as that man still lives there._ Jack thought with a shudder as he remembered then _that man_ had killed most of Slaughterhouse single-handedly. Most people thought it was Marquis that had chased him out of the Habour City, but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Sure he hadn't been able to convert the man, but that wasn't why he had left. No, that honor belonged to that feeble-looking old man and his swarm of insects that had devoured his companions in that time.

And Jack knew if he returned even with Bonesaw, Siberian, Mannequin, and Crawler on his side. It would end in a massacre on his side.

So maybe they should go to a less dangerous place like New York.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	38. Chapter 29 - Day 8: Final Day - Part 1

Three days.

Three days had passed since the battles with the Endbringers.

Three days had passed since they had been slaughtered by the Servants of the Holy Grail War that took place within this city.

Three days since my dear Master had killed Eidolon, and the world had learned about the connection between the Hero and the monsters that had terrorized this world for at least two decades. I didn't remember then Behemoth has appeared.

The announcement of that revelation had been broadcasted two hours after our little interrogation. And like Alexandria had promised we still had the label of villain slapped on to us, due to our previous crimes. Though the citizens of Brockton Bay didn't really care that much, and neither did Taylor and I as it was pretty much semantics.

And probably a shit ton of pettiness on the part of the flying brick.

Though that was just a theory on my part.

Still, we were probably the best 'villains' the city ever had the pleasure of hosting as due to our efforts and as a side effect of the War. The city was pretty much free of organized gang crime for the first time in many years. And Taylor taking it very easy with fixing up the damage, the Endbringers had done to the city. It helped with the public image of us the last three days where the War had been but on a temporary break by Merem and Kotomine.

Still didn't trust this version of the Gacha Master.

But Taylor wasn't the only one that had been only one fixing shit up. The Ward formerly known as Vista, now the Demi-Servant Shielder aka Pyrrha had doing errands in transporting food for Fema. And being Batman stopping any outside villains from entering the City. Of all of us, she was the only one doing standard hero work. As I had put Taylor on time to collect herself and get her back in an optimal headspace and not going cuckoo for Coco Puffs.

And Danny had been cleaning up the mess left behind by Roa's temporary aliveness, along with Marem. Though I had overheard a few conversations between the two vampires, about Danny becoming a 'member' of the Church. Though I didn't know what really entailed.

But this little respite was about to come to an abrupt end.

"Sa- Siegfried are we going to go there?" Taylor asked me as we sat upon one of the few 'Skyscrapers' within Brockton Bay small boxes containing today's lunches sitting beside us. And we had just felt a pulse of magical energy from a Servant, that asked us to come and fight.

"That is your choice, do we sit it out and let them kill each other or go and see if we can end the War today. And finally, put an end to the trainwreck this week and war has been." Yes to call this Holy Grail War and week a trainwreck would be most appropriate, cause shit had escalated to the extreme in a short amount of time. Though the last thing I needed was the Slaughterhouse Nine or some shit like that showing up. "But like I said, Taylor this your decision. I am just a Servant meant to facilitate and assist your will. If you want to win this War, I will grant you victory. If you want to leave this war, we can go where you wish to go, and I will follow. You have enough power to maintain my existence even without the support of the Grail." If Rin, could do it so could Taylor most definitely."

"No, I want to win this War Siegfried, I've already put too much into this to back out now," Taylor answered with steel in her voice.

"As you wish my Master." I stood up and gave Taylor a bow before she took hold of my hand and apparated us to where one of the final battles of this Holy Grail war would take place.

The Docks.

It was always the docks, wasn't it?

But that didn't matter, today the Holy Grail War would end, even if we had to and hunt down the remaining ones that weren't Pyrrha. Though I did believe most would show up as the pulse that had been sent out screamed ultimate show of ultimate showdown to my sense.

The arrived at our destination with a singular pop, right in front of our competitors.

What luck.

"Hey Saber, glad that you showed or should I call you Siegfried." Castor greeted me as he pointed his staff at me, a fanged grin upon his face. His Master standing right behind him, a determined scowl was upon her face as she looked directly at my own Master as she put on a pair of glows.

"The same to you Cu Chulainn." I saw him grin even harder. "So, Cavern King and Tesla your Master's aren't here?" I asked.

"Hmm, she trusts me enough to win this war, while she is busy making sure the world doesn't break apart." The Avenger responded.

"And mine would be more in danger here, as he is not a proper Magus. But I have his support where he goes." The mad scientist grinned as he pointed to the harness on his back, that connected to his bronze glow. "So, heroes of the Earth how do you wish to do this upcoming fight as it seems we were the only ones to show up." He asked us.

" _Taylor do you know where Pyrrha currently is?"_

" _Just got a message from her, she is on her way."_

" _Great, and Taylor I expect you to be taking on Caster's Master?"_

" _Yes, I will."_

" _Be careful though, from her appearance and the runes I can see written into her clothing I'm guessing she is a Fraga. So don't take her lightly."_

" _I won't."_

" _God."_

"I do not care, one on one, free-for-all or a tag-team I do not care my flames shall burn your all to cinders." Avenger declared.

"Free-for-all?" I asked. "This War has gone on long enough."

"Free-for-all." Cu agreed with a grin.

Yeah, he would like that wouldn't he even as a Castor and not a Lancer.

I grabbed the hilt of my blade, and the tension in the air began rising to see who would strike first. My most immediate concern was Dantes as he was the only here fast enough to be able to strike my weak point.

" **CHAOS LABYRINTHOS**!" Roared a growling voice filled to the brim with pure anger, and not a second later a wall shot up from the ground separating me from Taylor.

"Fucking dammit!" I shouted as I bashed my blade against the wall, but it didn't even scratch it, while the Grail helpfully filled me in on the Noble Phantasm that was just used belonged to.

"Minotaur. Didn't expect that." I growled.

" _Taylor are you alright?"_ I asked over the telepathic link.

" _Yeah, I'm fine. I'm guessing what is Berserker Minotaur decided to crash the party?"_

" _On the money, but are you going to be okay?"_ It was an important question as she only had one Command Seal left to use, and it was it that symbolized our contract and if it was used our contract ended.

" _I am, just go and beat up the cow and take this place down."_

" _As you order, my Master."_

The connection was cut, and I was once again all on my own.

But my loneliness only lasted for a second as I heard heavy footsteps walk towards me.

"My aren't you a big fellow?" I asked as I looked at the massive white form on the Minotaur looking down at me.

"Ragh!" He roared as he swung his massive battle axes at me.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash)StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	39. Chapter 30 - Day 8: Final Day - Part 2

" **Enfer Chateau d'If!** "

That was the name of a prison that had been thought to have been inescapable, that once you had been sent there, you would die in that Hell. Never to see the outside world again.

But in one man, the need for vengeance burned like a roaring fire, and so with the sacrifice of one person, he managed to escape.

And so that act had been converted into a Noble Phantasm, named after the escaped prison.

This Noble Phantasm allowed Avenger to escape from anything, even time and space itself.

So this labyrinth of stone that had been solved once before could never hope to contain him.

And with but a single thought he was floating above the summoned creation, not really floating but more like pushing himself off the air by jumping on the molecules that were in the air.

The rest of his fellow Servants seemed to be still inside of the labyrinth probably trying to deal with the attacking Servant. So Avenger decided to cut things and just go after the Master him or herself. He needed to win this war for his Master's sake he would not let her be imprisoned further by the chains her creator had placed on her.

He had already dealt with those so-called Dragon Slayers, so they were no longer going to bother her after they had attacked her after she had summoned him by a complete accident.

Avenger landed on top of the Labyrinth's roof after he had scoured the area to try and find the Master, while he hadn't found him, he had detected something else.

The well of negativity that came from the Wildcard of this carrying the name of Gunner. Avenger's left hand was consumed in black flames as he melted away the projectiles the Servant of the Gun had fired at him.

"Are you really going to fight me, Gunner. I can guess that you've found a new Master or you would have disappeared already. But you do not have the power to do beat me." Avenger taunted his current opponent. Though he knew it would not work on the dark-skinned man, for he was just like him a person with an unvarying sense of determination to see things through. While seeking redemption while there was none to be found.

Gunner would put everything into killing Avenger. And the Servant knew that if even one of his bullets hit it was game over, as he remembered what that had happened to the Endbringer.

He would rather not become a mesh of blades and flesh, but that would only happen if he was hit and Avenger would not let such a situation occur.

"We shall see about that," Gunner responded as he readied his two pistols. His target's capabilities had become very familiar to Gunner after watching the man fight the Endbringer. And knew of the unbridled speed that only a few Servants could compare to that and one of them had been in this war. Well still was technically but, in a changed state.

But with his new Master, Gunner knew he would be able to defeat Avenger.

"Yeah, but as they say." Avenger began. "You're already dead." He finished as he appeared right behind Gunner, having moved behind the man at the speed of light and ready to blast him with his Cursed Flames.

 **Shing!**

Only to be stopped as Avenger felt his body be pierced. He looked down to see three dark looking ribbon things coming out of Gunner's shadow that was going through his leg, abdomen.

A second later more shadowy ribbons came out of Gunner's shadow trying to trap.

He moved and found himself back to his previous position.

 _What the hell was that?_ Avenger asked himself. As he tried to figure out what the fuck those had been. They could not have been part of Gunner's skill set. Though maybe his new Master?

Avenger was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Gunner speak again. " **Unlimited Lost Works**."

He was about to move but found himself stuck as out his own shadow came those ribbons that had bound his wrist and legs.

He could not activate his Noble Phantasm. These things had sealed it away.

 _What kind of monster has Gunner partnered up with?_ Avenger asked himself as a second later the bullet hit and swords exploded out of his body.

"It is done, Master." Gunner said as he observed the body of Avenger, while his Master stepped out of his shadow.

"When we shall wait for Grandfather and Berserker to kill the others and when there is only Ruler and Shielder left. And so the Matou family shall finally claim the Grail, we shall have ours and your wish granted." Sakura Matou spoke, with cold determination in her voice. She was a woman, one that utterly different from the girl he had…

 _Heart of Steel, there is no reason to reminisce._ Gunner thought as he put away resurfacing memories. His original plan had been to go to Kotmoine with Rin's body for storage and then make a contract with the priest. But on his way to the Church, Gunner had been intercepted by Sakura and the Matou Elder. Where they had bargained, and in the end, he had forged a contract with Sakura, after she had relinquished control of Berserker to Zouken. The old worm still looked what he did in his memories in this timeline. But this one, this one had that look of rationality in his eyes that the one he knew had.

And along with that fact, he gave off an even more menacing presence to Gunner, than his had. This Zouken was more powerful than his and that concerned him deeply.

"Yes, you swore-"

"Don't worry we will not go back on our deal, even if I have not spoken to her for many years she is still my sister," Sakura responded to Gunner's statement before he could finish it.

"That is-." Gunner's voice was cut off as within a split second Avenger's hand was inside his chest. "How?"

" **Attendere Espérer** , I travel a path beyond love and hate. You celebrated my death to early Master of Gunner, and now your Servant is dead." Avenger said as he unleashed the full power of the Monte Christo Mythologie.

The Servant of the gun's lower body dissolved into spiritons.

"Woman, your Servant, is gone now, and I will not fall for your trick again so what will you do?" Avenger asked as his Black Flames surged around his arm.

"Tsch," Sakura said as she considered her options she could not fight a Servant like this, it was only because of her being hidden she had managed to land that hit, and the connection her Imaginary Numbers had to his shadow was gone. So she could only launch her bindings through her own shadow, and they would not be able to catch the Servant of Vengeance by surprise once more.

So there was only one option she had.

She reinforced her legs and began to run away. Jumping off the labyrinths roof and into the docks.

Avenger just watched as he let the Magus run away, just like his Master had ordered. If he managed to kill Servant first, he was not supposed to hurt the Master.

"Though I wonder what is taking the other's so long?" Avenger asked himself, he would have thought that the other Servants would have ganged up and killed Berserker by now?

And when one spoke of the Devil.

Avenger jumped as the Labyrinth began to crumble at an extreme rate dissolving into Ether.

"And this war just keeps just worse and worse," Avenger grumbled as he saw a dragon that rose from Labyrinth, letting out a massive roar. While at the same time being punched by something that looked to be a parody of a human, a white colored square patterned skin surrounded by a ring of what looked to be eyes.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	40. Chapter 31 - Day 8: Final Day - Part 3

"Okay, Taylor deep breaths you can do this," Taylor said to herself as Siegfried cut if the mental connection between them.

There was currently at minimum four, maximum five enemy combatants present within the structure that the enemy Servant has summoned that had split her and Siegfried apart.

She could leave at any time via Apparition, but she could not get Siegfried to her side if she did so as she only had a single Command Seal left that signified the contract between her and her Servant.

And if that was used, so went the contract and she did not want that. She didn't want to lose Siegfried. Her first true friend after Emma's betrayal, and even if it only had been eight days, but their bond felt deeper than that had ever been.

He had tried to teach her how to be a hero in his own way, lessons she had taken a bit to literally maybe and almost broken her psyche over.

So, right now she needed to be patient and think things through and not rush bullheaded into the current situation and let herself be moved around by her own messed up thoughts.

Taylor adjusted her Salem mask as she brought out her dolls.

She questioned herself over the 'why' she had made them like this. She should have packed in a lot more non-lethal stuff than she had. But Taylor guessed it had something to do with diving too deep into her archive and letting it 'puppet' her around while making stuff.

"So, you're the little mage that has been doing hero work over the past week, how quaint." Spoke an elderly voice behind.

Taylor turned around and stood face to face with a decrepit looking old man held upright by a wooden cane.

To anyone else, he would look like an old man that was about to keel over from old age, but to Taylor hidden beneath that wrinkled face and bu like eyes was a tremendous amount of power that pinged her mystical senses putting her on edge.

This old man was not to be fucked with.

As he had snuck up on her from behind even though she had been looking through the eyes of her dolls and one of them had been looking backward, as it was about to scout and ahead along with the other to locate the others so that she could plan accordingly before engaging them.

"The name is Salem and what is it to you?" Taylor asked as she put as much confidence.

"Nothing much just happy to see that more Magi this generation are more altruistic in nature." The old man responded, in a way that reeked of nostalgia. "Though to call yourself Salem, I find that bit funny."

"Why?" She asked trying to keep the old man talking as she tried to think of a plan to deal with him. While the man was old looking, he was a magus as they could live for a lot longer than a mundane human. So the man had a ton of experience, knowledge, and Mysteries that would allow him to match her raw firepower. Or else he wouldn't have just walked up to her and announced his presence.

"Oh, just a bit of a connection with the town and the events that took place, Raum was a fool to utilize that girl to try and summon an Outer God, and accomplish the plan. The fool the collective had been broken retroactively there was no longer a us."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ Taylor asked herself, but it didn't matter anymore for she had a plan.

"Well, I've reminisced enough, now when Hero? Shall we Masters fight for our wish? Isn't that correct Fraga?"

"Yes, Archmagus Zouken." Spoke the voice of Caster's Master as she rocketed forward from behind the old man and punched his head off.

And that plan was just to let the competition take each other out.

Though now Taylor had to contend with the Master and her Servant as he stood beside her.

"Well, I'm guessing that was Berserker's Master. Damn, I would have liked to have fought the beast." Complained the Celtic hero.

"You know I have to thank you, Fraga, I am much more prepared to fight you two than, I was the old man," Taylor stated as she readied her staff and set up her dolls in the correct positions.

"Damn the girl has guts Master. Would you mind me fighting her instead of you, cause Saber isn't here." Caster requested.

"Well, if that is what you want Caster I won't have any objection."

"Thank yo-,"

"Accio!" Taylor shouted as she cut of Caster's words by announcing her spell.

The Fraga flew towards Taylor as a second later there was a loud crunch as both Taylor and her fellow female Master saw a massive white hand crush Caster's head, and another one clutching empty air where the Fraga woman had been standing.

"Cu!" She shouted as she watched her Servant burst into golden particles of ether.

"You enforcers must have gotten sloppy, you didn't even bother to check if you had truly killed." Spoke a deep voice and the entity that had killed Caster take a step forward, and Taylor good a full view of what her doll had seen at the edge of its vision.

Which had allowed her to save Fraga's life, but sadly not Casters as Taylor had tried to use her spell on him. But it had no effect on the Servant if he had been one of the knight classes she would have chucked it up to Magic Resistance. But that might have still have been the case as the Caster was Cu Chulainn and runes were bullshit. So he probably had some anti-magic woven into his robes.

The being that stood before her and Fraa looked like a parody of a human to Taylor's eyes. The white pattered body looking like scales of a snake. And around its body was a halo of eyes.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Fraga as she stood back up on her feet. And that was the question Taylor was asking herself.

What the fuck was standing in front of them, and how the hell had she and Caster not even sensed it like she did now the amount of magical power that exuded from its body should have given it away from miles even within this place. They should have noticed it.

Though as Taylor thought her mind pinged back to its spoken words, and she slowly shifted her eyes to where the body of the old man should have been after Fraga punched his head off.

It was gone.

"Are you Zouken?" Taylor asked.

"That can't be Zouken, the Archmagus is a human not whatever that is," Fraga said.

"No the little Hero is right I am Zouken, but right now you can call me Barbatos. I didn't want to use this form until the end but my Servant Berserker is dead, and I have decided that this Holy Grail War shall end today, this time. I shall win." He spoke and as he did Taylor took notice that the structure was falling apart, breaking into Ether.

"Yeah, no," Taylor responded as she took hold of Fraga's arm and with a crack, the two of them were on top of one of the freighters.

"Okay, what the fuck is happening in this War, and what did you do?" Fraga spoke.

"Saved our lives by teleporting the fuck out, and no I have no idea why the Old Man is apparently one of Solomon's Seventy-Two Pillars," Taylor answered the now former Master, as Archive took and gave her the information regarding the apparent Demon God that had appeared before them. The damn thing seemed so finicky in regards to information sometimes. It had that, but not everything about a Holy Grail War stored.

"Yes, I thank you. My name is Bazett, enforcer of the Clocktower." Bazett introduced herself with what was probably her first name, with Fraga being probably her family name.

"Just, call me Salem for now." Taylor greeted back.

"Okay, when Salem where did you teleport us too?" Bazett asked.

"A nearby ship, we should still be near the labyrinth…" Taylor trailed off as she saw the scene that was happening after she had turned around.

"Hey, T-Salem, sorry I'm late." Pyrrha as she appeared right next to Taylor. "Is, that the despicable snowman punching a dragon."

"Demon God."

"And is that dragon Siegfried?"

"Yep."

"The fuck happened here Salem."

"I would like to know too."

"Same." Came the comment from Bazett as they watched Siegfried in full dragon mode, duking it out with one of Solomon's Demons.

 _This day could not be any worse._ Taylor thought. As she watched the Boat Graveyard get demolished.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	41. Chapter 32 - Day 8: Final Day - Part 4

"Gargh!" I grunted as I tried to block Asterios' barrage of blows raining down on me.

The Berserker had fully delved into his monstrous strength his body had transformed becoming even larger, muscular, white and even more fluffy.

But the cute now was a little ruined by the look of hatred in his singular visible eye. As he swung his dual battle-axes down upon me.

I tried to block an attack, but he was quite clearly overpowering me with sheer physical force.

I could barely keep.

I was going to lose.

I couldn't allow that to happen.

If I lost, Taylor would be hurt.

I couldn't allow that to happen.

I couldn't.

"Argh!" I screamed in pain as my defense broke and Aste- no the Minotaur brought his ax down.

The Armor of Fafnir, my most use Noble Phantasm, did nothing to stop that weapon from hitting my shoulder and cleaving right through taking my right.

Balmung flopped to the ground with a heavy clang as blood spurted from my new wound.

I was going to die.

I wouldn't allow that to happen.

And so I reached.

I reached deep down into myself for the beast and brought it to the forefront.

"Ragh!" I roared as I grabbed and stopped the second ax with my left hand. The weapon only cutting in a little bit now. "Ragh!" I roared again as I began to _change._

My arm regrew as my body grew in size.

My strength grew as I began to force Minotaur back with.

Wings sprouted from my back as I grew further, my tail growing into place as I snarled at the beast that tried to take me from mine.

My face elongated, and skin became scaled, hands and feet became claws and talons.

I roared as I bit into the bull's shoulder munching on his spiritual flesh as blood spurted out.

I did it again and again, my teeth ripping and tearing into his flesh.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill everything that tried to take that was mine, mine, mine. My treasure, no one else.

The bull was dead, but there were more, still more that tried to take mine.

Mine, mine, mine.

I lunged at the other white being I saw then stone walls disappeared.

Claws ready to gouge.

"RAGH!"

Xxx

"Damnit enough," Barbatos growled as he batted away the transformed Saber, but he kept getting back up. His regenerative abilities were almost as good as his own.

Honestly, he should have expected Siegfried to be summoned as a Servant during one of the wars at some point as he and the others had used the Das Rheingold as the foundation of the ritual to the get the right concept to resonate with the Heroes on the Thrones.

A treasure to fight over.

At the time it had seemed like a good idea, and Paracelsus and Justeaze had thought the same when they had designed the system to enact their dream to save humanity and realize the Third within everybody.

But as the young people in this day and age said, he had been cockblocked each and every single time. But this time it was going to be different this time Zolgen Makiri would come out on top.

Though sadly he had not been able to summon his friend this time around, but perhaps that was for the better. As he was a Caster and letting Casters stay around for too long was a bad idea, then they were your opponent.

Thankfully the Caster this time around had been a combat specialist and not a maker.

But back to his previous though line, now having Fafnir here. The idea of using the cursed treasure seemed less stellar in hindsight.

But they had nothing else on hand at the time.

Though the most infuriating part about it all was the fact that the transformed Servant for some reason kept trying to rip out his heart.

The dragon's claws trying to rip into his chest.

He was wasting to much time on this already for Caster, Assassin, Rider, Gunner, Lancer, Berserker had died. Six Servants so far from what he knew. He didn't know if a few of the others had died while he had been fighting Saber.

But that was enough for the Greater Grail to fully activate and manifest and ready to grant wishes. With only one more needed to make it able to activate the true purpose of Heaven's Feel.

They had calculated the amount of Servants needed to accomplish it but had overcompensated in purpose on Paracleseus behalf. As the man had said, that not having the Servant have its wish granted was a bit of a dick move. So they had modified the Saint Graphs of the Vessels which allowed for Extra-Class Servants to be summoned.

"Enough of this, **The time of drifting has come!** He activated a spell in inherent to his nature as a Demon God Pillar. Which caused Saber to move in slow motion.

" **Incineration Ritual: Barbatos**." He activated his personal one and before he could launch it a part of his side exploded, a chunk of his flesh gone.

"Who?" Barbatos demanded.

"I do jackass, don't hurt my Saber?" Shouted a female voice and there on the ground, he saw Saber's Master, the wannabe hero running towards him. "Eat this asshole Fiendfyre." She announced spell.

And from her staff streamed fire in the shape of a dragon.

He disregarded it, it would not be able to harm him.

But then I collided with him.

And he _burnt_.

"Ragh," Barbatos screamed as the supernatural fire, _the cursed fire._ Burnt his being.

How the hell, was the girl able to cast a spell like that as if she came from the Age of Gods.

He had underestimated her.

He would not do so again.

He shed his burning flesh and regrew, just as the effect of Drifting seized to work on the rampaging dragon.

This would be trouble.

Barbatos came to a stop.

"No." He stated. "Who activated the Greater Grail."

Xxx

Ruler walked across the floor the Kotomine Church's basement. Where the Lesser Grail was kept, and the Greater one had just manifested.

Shirou had planned for this of course.

His and Fortunas's Clairvoyant abilities had allowed them to make the perfect strategy for this Holy Grail War.

Which now had secured their victory.

Though Shirou was saddened, he wouldn't be able to utilize his original plan to save humanity, but there wasn't a need for the Grail for that.

The Path to Victory was truly something else.

He had given her the necessary knowledge a now she had a road map, to make humanity achieve everlasting happiness.

That was good enough for the Apocryphal Saint.

But there was one thing that needed to be dealt with before that could be achieved.

One major obstacle in their way. A thing that was a great threat as an Evil of Humanity.

That was why he was heading towards the Greater Grail now, to utilize its abilities to make one specific miracle happen. One that would require all its accumulated power it had attained from the absorbed Spirit Cores and Origins that had been summoned.

It was really cheating the laws of Thermo Dynamics, wasn't it?

Spend little energy to get more in return.

"So, I was wondering when I was going to see you, Ruler. It's a been a while hasn't it Amakusa." Spoke the monster that pretended to be a child.

"Ah, Merem it has been a while." Yes, Amakusa remembered meeting the Apostle while he was alive. The meeting had been brief but, he could never forget the abomination he had looked upon and was currently looking at. "So, fitting that you seem to be the guard dog really. Now could you move aside I am about to claim my prize." Amakusa spoke as he took a single steep.

"Sorry, but there are still contestants standing, so I can't allow that to happen. But since I can't hear Kotomine's heartbeat anymore, I am guessing the man is dead."

Amakusa did not, but the monster was correct, Kirei Kotomine was no longer in this world. And that was a good thing, as this Kirei was an even more disgusting being than his own one.

Kiritsugu had been more than happy to Door and shot him with an Origin Round.

"Door." He said, and a second later Merem was gone having fallen through the hole Doormaker had made. "So unfair." He said with an amused tone to himself as he approached the Greater Grail and activated his Noble Phantasms.

His left and right hand lighting up.

Thankfully he was able to remember what he needed to do from last time.

"Oh, Holy Grail grant me my wish."

Xxx

Within an everlasting Abyss, a pair of eyes shone with blue flames, and if one where there they would hear the sound of clanging armor.

Xxx

Zion flew across one of this planets continents after having just fixed another human power plant.

But the Entity came to its stop, as it felt something through its connection with its Avatar.

Zion had not felt anything like this before. Something that cut right through the sadness of its partner's demise.

[Query]

Zion asked itself as it tried to find what was causing this feeling.

"The Evening Bell has been told." Spoke a voice.

A voice spoke like humans did. But that should not have been possible as the voice came from the same dimension it's body occupied.

Nothing should have been able to enter this dimension.

It had sealed it off.

Zion created another avatar within its domain to get a clearer and more focused visual, as it channeled the processing power of the shards to find whatever was hiding.

And Zion was what had spoken. But it was not a human.

It was…

"Azrael **.** "

Zion saw the black blade move, it fired the power of Still.

But the beam did not harm the skeletal figure.

It's blade pierced Zion's flesh.

And the Entity saw oblivion.

Xxx

A/N: And that's how you deal with Zion. Get Gramps to take the Whale's head.

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	42. Chapter 33 - Day 8: Final Day - Part 5

Taylor's mind was going a hundred miles an hour as she tried to process what exactly was happening at the moment.

Siegfried was a big as dragon currently knocked the fuck out by the demonic looking dude that had been about to kill her and Caster's Master.

And he… Taylor was pretty sure he was saying that the Grail had been used.

What.

What the fuck was happening.

Everything was going so fast.

She couldn't keep up, she couldn't keep up at all to what was happening even with all the mental abilities she had.

She just didn't know what the fuck was happening.

"What are you talking about what is happening with the Grail?" She asked the demon dude, for that was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment.

"It is as exactly as I said Salem the Grail has been activated and its wish used. It seems someone cheated and cut ahead of the line so to speak. The Greater Grail has now moved itself to a new location, and a new war will start in about forty to fifty years time. I had thought this would have been my chance, but I seem once again I lost. Time to return." The demon dude spoke. And like that he was back to the form he had approached her and Caster's Master in, in the Labyrinth. "Now young magus spend your last moments with your Servant." The old man said and like he was gone.

Saber.

Siegfried.

His name raced through her mind as she turned to her friend.

Who was still a dragon.

Taylor looked down at her last Command Seal. If he was going to vanish anyway, why not have a few parting words.

"By the power of my Command Seal return to your senses and form." The seal lit up, and so did Seigfried's body, and in a flash, it was back to normal laying across the ground.

"Hmm, hey Taylor what happened. It felt like I got the shit pounded out of me?" He asked like the last few minutes hadn't happened

"You did, you stupid as Saber." She responded as she removed her mask and kneeled before him as he laid on the ground.

"Now why are you so upset?"

"The Grail War is over, somebody managed to access it and used all its power to make a vanish." She told him.

"Who could… oh, Shirou you bastard what did you do." Taylor heard him say under his breath. She didn't really care about who or the wish, but this consequence of it being made.

"If the war is over… I guess this is goodbye when Taylor." He said with a melancholic look on his face.

"No, no, no, no. I don't want you to go."

"Taylor."

"I want you to stay."

"Taylor."

"I don't want you to go."

"Taylor."

"I need you here."

"Taylor."

"I don't know what to do without you."

"TAYLOR!" He shouted at her. "Taylor listen to me."

She went quiet.

"Taylor, this whole Servant and Master thing was a temporary thing, to begin with. Even if you had a way to permanently make me your familiar. You probably do. I would not accept it. And cut that crap about needing me, you don't Taylor I was just a pair of training wheels for you too go off on your own. You, Taylor, will be a great hero of this world trust. Just tone down the whole killing thing. Besides, you have your dad still, and you have Missy, sorry Pyrrha as a friend too. You're strong now, so go and kick Emma and Sophia in the shins. Look at me giving you last minute advice." He said as he lifted up his arm and Taylor could see it starting to vanish into golden motes of light. "Okay, better finish up quickly. They don't matter anymore, you're a hero now. So go and be a better hero, do what you feel is right. You promise we that Taylor?" He asked of her.

"Yeah, yeah I do." She responded as she took his hand.

"That's my witch," Seigfried said as he finally vanished.

"Thank you, my Hero," Taylor said as she finally stood back up and put on her mask.

"So it's all over really," Pyrrha asked the transformed girl arriving beside her.

"Yeah, though you get to keep your new powers as you're technically Achilles Incarnated," Taylor said.

"Yeah, was wondering why it wasn't going. Lucky for me I guess." Said her new friend. "And yeah, it is really over. I can't sense the remaining Servants. They must be gone to now. Man Kid Win must be sad now."

"He was Archer's Master wasn't he?" Taylor asked for reconfirmation.

"Yep, really helped him out with his Tinkering and managed to find out what his area of expertise was."

"Well how about we go back home and explain to my dad what happened," Taylor suggested.

"Taylor, you can cry if you want."

And so she did.

Xxx

"So, Grail War is over?" Piggot asked Dragon.

"Yes, it seems that one of the enemy Masters access it defeating the thing that protected it and used its powers." The Canadian woman responded.

"Do you have any idea what the wish asked was?" She asked once more.

"You already know that don't you Director." Dragon simply stated.

"On Scion."

"That is the highest possibility. For the golden man suddenly vanished from all satellites and has not been seen in twelve hours. So the likeliest use of it was to kill Scion or at least make him vanish from the earth." Dragon exposited.

"I would be a lot more pissed about that if it wasn't a few days earlier that the Servants slaughtered all the Endbringers. But still this was a great loss, Scion kept a few powers in check by his presence alone in fear that they would be his target." Piggot complained.

"Yes, if Scion is truly gone people like the Yangban will become a lot bolder. Even more so now that Eidolon is also dead even if he was the source of the Endbringers." Dragon stated.

"Yes, that has created waves that are still being dealt. But Dragon I still have to ask what did you need the Grail for yourself. As both Archer and Avenger explained, you Masters did need a wish fulfilled to participate. Kid Win just wanted to become a better hero and truly recognized by Armsmaster, but what about you?" Piggot asked.

"I did have a wish, but it seems that I did not need a Grail to fulfill it. Avenger managed to make a part of it come true before he vanished." Dragon simply responded.

"Ah, I see you keep your secrets. But the question of what is going to happen now." Piggot simply stated.

Xxx

A/N: Okay story is fucking over Jesus Christ I managed to finish a fucking story finally. There is going to be no sequal. Just standard ambiguous cliffhanger. And hopefully what felt like nice parting words between. Taylor and SIfried. Not the best story not at all but I fucking finished it and that is what is important to me.

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


End file.
